Történetem
by Nevotil
Summary: Hogyhogy senki nem jött rá arra, hogy Ginnyt megigézte Voldemort? Szobatársai talán vakok voltak? Dehogy...
1. Új élet kezdete

**Írta:** Mary vagyis Nevotil

**Jogok:** Rowling után az enyémek, saját szereplők pedig teljesen.

**Korhatár: **Nincs

**Ajánlás:** Zoe Nexanak (aki nem olyan, mint a szereplőm) és kedvenc Nemetonosaimnak, mert egy kis színt visznek az életembe

**Ajánlás2:** Rose-nak és Sissynek. Köszönöm a lektorálást és a bíztatást!

**Megjegyzés:** A történetet azelőtt kezdtem el írni, mielőtt bármi hasonló jellegűt olvastam volna. Kritikát írjatok!

**Megjegyzés2:** A történetet visszaemlékezésként írom és a Roxfortban töltött első évemről szól. Harryék ekkor másodikosak. Néha arról is írok, hogy mi történik most, a jelenben. Ezt a ferde betűk mutatják.

**1. fejezet**

**Új élet kezdete**

_A nevem Mary White. Most kezdem az ötödik évem a Roxfortban. Igazából nem is ez a nevem. Ez csak az angol, amit kitaláltam, hogy a többiek ki tudják mondani. Az igazi nevem nem lényeges. Az elején kezdem, hogy minden világos legyen, mire az elmúlt hét eseményeihez érek. _

Minden négy évvel ezelőtt kezdődött. Július közepe volt és már túl voltam a szülinapomon, ami nem sok örömet okozott, de azért jó volt. Az új iskolámról gondolkoztam, ahová felvettek, pedig csak próbaképpen felvételiztem. Reménykedtem, hogy sokkal jobb lesz az osztály, ugyanis az eddigi elég pocsék volt. Ültem az ágyamon és elmélázva gondolkoztam. Épp akkor olvastam ki másodszorra a Harry Potter és a Bölcsek kövét.

_Akkor még csak ez jelent meg._

Azon gondolkoztam milyen is lenne, ha tényleg létezne Roxfort és én boszorkány lennék. Elképzeltem, hogy belépek a nagyterembe… a Teszlek Süveget a fejemre teszi McGalagony és a Süveg beoszt a Hollóhátba vagy a Griffendélbe… vagy a Hugrabugba. Azt tudom, hogy a Mardekárba biztos nem kerülnék. Legalábbis kívánságom szerint nem.

Révedezve nézelődtem kifelé. A szobám az emeleten van és, ha kinézek az ablakomon, látom a fák tetejét és ellátok a völgy másik felére. Meleg szombat volt, és a nyitott ablakon behallatszott a madarak csiripelése. Lent zajlott az élet, anyukám főzött, a papám takarított, a bátyáim a tv-t nézték. Engem szerencsére békén hagytak. Egyszer csak észrevettem egy nagy madarat, ami leszállt az egyik akácfára. Odamentem az ablakhoz és jobban szemügyre vettem. Felismertem, egy bagoly volt. Biztos voltam, hogy az, mert a nagymamám kertjében volt egy fa, ahol pár bagoly tanyázott. Meglepődtem. Ez nem lehet!

_Erre felé nincs bagoly, ezért volt olyan meglepő, meg azért is, mert pont Roxfortról ábrándoztam._

Újra odanéztem, de a madár már nem volt ott. Megnyugodtam. Biztos csak képzelődtem, mert annyira beleéltem magam, hogy Roxfortos leszek. Hirtelen felsikkantottam. Az előbb látott bagoly leszállt az ablakpárkányomra. Kíváncsian nézett rám sárga szemével, és felém nyújtotta a lábát. Nem hittem el, amit láttam. Egy levél volt a lábán, egy Roxfortos! Remegő kézzel vettem el. A levél pont olyan volt, mint ahogy a HP-ban leírták, rajta volt a Roxfortos pecsét, a másik oldalán a nevem és a címem. Kinyitottam. Ugyanolyan volt, mint Harry levele, egy kis kivétellel.

Az enyémbe le volt még írva, hogy még a mai nap folyamán felkeres a minisztérium egy kirendelt embere, és mindent megmagyaráz.

_Persze a levelet magyarul írták, gondolom, elvarázsolták._

Újra elolvastam a levelet, majd kérdőn néztem rá a bagolyra. Az huhogott egyet és szárnyra kapott. Még nem tértem teljesen magamhoz a döbbenettől. Roxfort létezik és felvettek engem oda! Lerohantam a lépcsőn és a mamám kezébe nyomtam a levelet. Elolvasta, majd értetlenül nézett rám.

– Ez most igaz? – ingattam a fejem. Még mindig nem tudtam elhinni.

– Mikor kaptad ezt és hogyan? A postában nem volt.

– Egy bagoly hozta. – Anyám értetlenül nézett rám és szólt apámnak. Odaadta neki a levelet. Ő is ugyanolyan értetlen arcot vágott, miután elolvasta.

– Meséld el, ezt mikor kaptad és kitől és hogyan!

Elmondtam nekik a baglyos sztorit. A végére értem, amikor csöngettek. Kiszaladtam és kinyitottam a kaput. Egy hölgy állt velem szemben. Nem volt ismerős, így megkérdeztem:

– Kit tetszik keresni?

– Téged és a szüleidet. A nevem Emma Smith. Én foglalkozom a mugli származású boszorkák és varázslók tájékoztatásával. –Ccsodálkozva bámultam rá. – Beengedsz? – kedvesen mosolygott rám.

– Persze... persze... tessék csak.

Bevezettem a házba. Bemutatkozott a szüleimnek és leültünk a konyhába. Elmagyarázott mindent, amit én már a könyvből tudtam. Közben megkérdezte, hogy történt már velem valami megmagyarázhatatlan.

– Hát… – elgondolkoztam – Egyszer, amikor nagyon megharagudtam a kisebbik bátyámra azt kívántam, hogy ronda legyen az arca és másnapra egy óriási pattanás volt az orrán. Meg amikor a latin tanárnőm nagyon felhúzott, azt akartam, hogy kapjon el valami betegséget és egy hétre ágynak esett. Ezek számítanak?

– Igen – bólogatott. Végül, amikor már mindent elmondott megkérdezte, hogy van-e kérdésem.

– Igen. Amit a Harry Potter könyvben írtak, igaz? Mármint Tudjaki, meg szóval minden.

– Igen. Minden igaz.

– És ezt hogyhogy kiadták könyvben, hiszen ott van a titok védelmi törvény… – csodálkoztam.

– Hát igen, ez elég szomorú, hogy megjelent, de szerencsére a muglik csak egy történetnek hiszik. Az egész úgy történt, hogy az írónő lánya egy évfolyamba jár Harryékkel és ő mesélt a mamájának, aki megírta a könyvet. Még jó, hogy a muglik nem hitték el. Ezért kérem önöket és Téged is, hogy hallgassanak. Rendben?

– Persze. Lenne még pár kérdésem.

– Mondd csak! – mosolygott rám.

– Hogyhogy megértem Önt? Én nem tudok angolul és gondolom, hogy Ön angol, vagy tud magyarul? – tettem fel az első kérdésem.

– Nem tudok, de van egy fordító varázs, amit alkalmaztam magamra.

– Hogy fogom megérteni a többieket? Nem tudok angolul.

– Rád is kimondom a fordító varázst.

Rám fogta a pálcáját és kimondott valami varázsigét, amiből egy szót sem értettem, de semmit sem éreztem.

Most a mamám vette át a szót.

– Örülünk, hogy a lányomat felvették ebbe az iskolába, de nekünk nincs pénzünk. Még arra sincs, hogy elutazzunk Londonba, nemhogy vásárolni is tudjunk – jelentette ki feszülten.

Nagyon elszomorodtam. Tényleg nincs pénzünk, erre nem is gondoltam. Viszont Mrs. Smith elmosolyodott.

– Igen, gondoltunk erre. A lányukban erős a mágikus képesség, ezért ösztöndíjat biztosítunk. – Átnyújtott egy zacskónyi galleont. Megnéztem és átszámoltam, rengeteg pénz volt. – Ez a pénz erre az évre van. A többit át fogjuk utalni a gringottsi számlájukra, amit önöknek nyitottunk. – Átadott egy apró kulcsot. – Őrizzék meg! Ez a széfük kulcsa. – A hölgy még átnyújtott két repülő jegyet. – Ez a két jegy augusztus 30–ára szól. Tíz órakor indul a gépük Ferihegyről Londonba. Megtudhatom, hogy ki megy a lányukkal?

Mamám jelentkezett.

_Pedig nem is szeret repülővel utazni. _

A boszorkány ráírta a nevét az egyik jegyre és rá is elmondta a fordító varázst. – Nos, mivel Angliában fogsz tanulni – fordult felém –, szükséged lesz egy angol névre, mert a többiek nem tudják kimondani a neved. Remélem, nem baj. Milyen nevet szeretnél? – kérdezte.

– Mary White-ot – válaszoltam gondolkozás nélkül.

– Rendben. – Ráírta a nevem a másik jegyre. – Jegyezd meg ezt a nevet, mert mindenki így fog ismerni.

– Megjegyzem. Lenne még egy kérdésem. Van még valaki Magyarországról?

– Igen. Még két fiú és két lány.

– Hogy hívják a lányokat?

– Az egyik lány új neve Rose Turner lett. A másik lánnyal még nem beszéltem. Találkozni fogsz vele és a többiekkel is 30-án. – Ránézett az órájára. – Ideje indulnom, még el kell mennem a fiúkhoz is. Remélem boldogulni fognak.

– Biztosan – mosolyogtam. Felállt és kezet fogott a szüleimmel, én pedig kikísértem. Sok szerencsét kívánt, majd dehoppanált. Ezután egész nap úgy járkáltam a házban, mint egy holdkóros. Egyszerűen fel sem tudtam fogni, hogy ez mind igaz lehet. Újra elolvastam a Bölcsek kövét, és próbáltam memorizálni mindent. Este alig tudtam elaludni, olyan izgatott voltam. Az agyamban csak úgy cikáztak a kérdések és a gondolatok. Arra gondoltam, hogy az egész csak hülyeség és biztos csak álmodtam, de Emma Smith érkezése meggyőzött. De mi van, ha azt is álmodtam? Körbenéztem a szobámban és a szemem megakadt a repülőjegyemen. Boldogan mosolyodtam el. Igen! Igen! Igen!! Apró tappancsok neszét hallottam. Majd felugrott a macsekunk az ágyamra.

– Szia! Na gyere!

A macska elhelyezkedett és hangosan dorombolni kezdett, ami végre megnyugtatott. Elmélyülten simogatva aludtam el végül, egy gondolattal a fejemben:

Ezt el sem hiszem…

A napok csigalassan teltek, de végre elérkezett augusztus 30-a. Mamámmal fél kilenckor kinn voltunk a reptéren és fél tízkor felszálltunk a gépre. Egy lány ült mellettem. Ő volt Rose Turner. Magasabb volt nálam valamivel, barna hosszú hajú, hosszúkás arcú, barna szemű és szimpatikus lány volt, ezért vettem a bátorságot és megszólítottam.

– Szia! – köszöntem neki. – Én… – most milyen nevet mondjak? Lehet, hogy ő nem is a Roxfortba megy. Aztán végül az új nevemet mondtam. – …Mary White vagyok.

– Szia! – válaszolt – A nevem… – ő is elgondolkozott – …Rose Turner.

– Szóval, te vagy a másik magyar Roxfortos lány – suttogtam neki mosolyogva.

– Igen, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mosolygott.

Hátulról meghallotta egy srác, hogy miről beszélünk, és megszólalt:

– Sziasztok! Ti is a Roxfortba mentek? – Bólintottunk – Én Adem Carter lettem.

– Hello! Mary White vagyok.

– Szia! Én Rose Turner.

Egy másik fiú arca jelent meg Adem mellett.

– Üdv mindenkinek! William Anderson vagyok. Mi már ismertük egymást Ádámmal, vagyis Ademmel. Ismertessük össze a szüleinket!

Bemutattuk a szüleinket és átvariáltuk az ülésrendet. Rose papája Bill apja mellé ült, mellé a mamám és mellé pedig Adem anyja. Mellém Adem ült balról, Rose maradt jobbról és mellette Will. Szemügyre vettem Ademet. Magas volt, vöröses barna hajú és csillogó kék szemű (ami néha szürkés vagy zöldes színben játszott). Bill is magas volt, barna hajú, barna szemű és egy érdekes alakú anyajegy volt a fülén.

_Úgy néz ki, mint egy oroszlánfej, de persze csak akkor, ha nagyítóval vizsgálod. (Bill és Will a két beceneve William Andersonnak. Hangulatfüggő, hogy éppen, hogy szólítjuk)_

Szóval négyünk közül én voltam a legkisebb, de szerencsére nem olyan sokkal.

– Hol lehet a harmadik lány? – kérdeztem. – Nem ült mellettetek?

– Nem – válaszolt Adem.

– Kár. Szegény biztos nagyon elhagyatott – vélekedtem.

_Mekkorát tévedtem! A lány az első osztályon ült az apjával. _

– Nektek honnan jött a nevetek? – kérdezte Rose, és rám nézett.

– Nekem… szóval… úgy volt, hogy elkezdtem egy regényt, aminek a főszereplőjének White volt a vezetékneve. A Mary pedig mindig is tetszett. Neked honnan Rose? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Szóval a Rose mindig is szimpi volt, a Turner pedig… nos… Láttátok a Karib-tenger kalózait?

– Igen. – válaszoltuk kórusban.

– Szóval a Turner onnan jött.

– Nekem is onnan a William – vetette közbe Will.

– És az Anderson? – kérdezte újdonsült barátnőm.

– Mátrix. – vágtam rá Bill előtt. – Igaz?

– Igen – mosolygott.

– Na és Te, Adem? – fordult felé Rose.

– Hát én Ádám voltam, így jött az Adem. Legalább hamar észreveszem, ha nekem szólnak – vonta mag a vállát – A Carter pedig… van egy nagybátyám, aki amerikai és neki a neve Carter.

– Melyik házba szeretnétek kerülni? – tettem fel a következő kérdést.

– A Griffendélbe! – vágták rá mind a hárman.

– Te?

– Én is, bár szerintem a Hollóhát se rossz, csak nem hiszem, hogy olyan okos lennék.

Sok mindenről beszélgettünk és elterveztük, hogy együtt megyünk mindenhova az Abszol úton. A repülőút gyorsan eltelt. Leszálltunk és elindultunk a metrón a Foltozott Üst felé, Mrs. Smithnek köszönhetően hamar odataláltunk. A kocsmáros benn üdvözölt minket, és bevezetett a lefoglalt szobákba. Én Rose-zal lettem egy szobában, Adem Willel, anya Adem anyjával, Rose apja pedig Billével. Kipakoltunk, majd megebédeltünk. Utána a kocsmáros átengedett minket az Abszol útra, ami csodálatos látvány volt. Úgy döntöttük, először elmegyünk Madam Malkinhoz. A szüleink odaadták nekünk a pénzt és leültek egy kávézóba beszélgetni, mi pedig elindultunk a Talárszabászatba, ahol egy órát elszöszmötölt Madam Malkin. Végül a talárjainkkal átballagtunk üstöt és bájital hozzávalókat venni, majd pergameneket, pennákat és tintát is vásároltunk. Megkerestük a szüleinket és a bevásároltuk a szükséges könyveket. A felnőttek, hogy tarthassák velünk a kapcsolatot, mindegyikünknek vettek egy baglyot. Az enyém egy barna példány volt, mint a roxforti és Tinunak neveztem el. Rose-é egy fehér hóbagoly lett, olyan, mint Harryé és Sosi lett a neve. Ademé szintén barna volt és Mercur nevet kapta. Billé fekete fehér foltos volt és Rena névre hallgatott. Boldogan indultunk el az utolsó boltba, ami még hátra volt, Ollivanderhez. Beléptünk, az öreg érdeklődve mosolygott ránk. A szüleink kint maradtak a bolt előtt, hogy vigyázzanak a csomagjainkra.

– Üdvözlöm önöket! – köszöntött minket. – Honnan érkeztek? Biztos, hogy nem angolok.

– Nem tényleg nem. Magyarok vagyunk – válaszolt Will.

– Érdekes. Emlékezetem szerint csak egy magyar járt még nálam, és van annak vagy húsz éve is. A pálcája nagyon szép volt és erős. Nem ahhoz a fiúhoz való, de a pálca őt választotta. Megfoghatatlan. Még számomra is… ennyi év után is… – szemei a múltba tekintettek, majd visszatértek hozzánk. – Nos, ki kezdi?

– Menjünk névsorba! – ajánlottam.

– Rendben. Will, te vagy az első – mondta Rose.

A fiú odalépett az öreghez, aki a kezébe adta a pálcákat. Már a második jó volt neki. 11 és ¼ hüvelykes nyárfapálca, sárkány szívizomhúrral. Utána Adem jött. A tizennyolcadik pálca lett az övé. Sokáig kellet várni, amíg előkerült a 10 és fél hüvelykes tölgypálca főnix tollal. Rose volt a következő. Neki a kilencedik volt a megfelelő. 12 hüvelykes magyalpálca, egyszarvúszőrrel. Végül én is sorra kerültem. Engem a hetedik pálca választott. 11 hüvelykes fűzfapálca, egyszarvúszőr maggal, átalakításhoz kiváló és hajlékony. Ollivander úr csak suttogva jegyezte meg nekem, hogy ez a pálca legjobban a rontásokhoz jó. Kicsit meghökkentem, de szerencsére a többiek ezt nem vették észre, mert a pálcáikkal voltak elfoglalva. Megelégedve fizettük ki a pálcák árát, és kimentünk megmutatni a szüleinknek. Elmentünk még egyet fagyizni csapatostul.

– Tök jó lenne találkozni Harryékkel, nem?

– De. – Rose körbe nézett, – De, nem hiszem, hogy itt vannak.

– Kár – mondtam csalódottan.

Megettük a fagyit, és visszamentünk a Foltozott Üstbe, ahol megvacsoráztunk. Jó éjszakát kívántunk, és visszavonultunk a szobáinkba. Rose-zal még beszélgettünk és átnéztünk a könyveinket. Engem leginkább a sötét varázslatok kivédése érdekelt meg az átváltoztatástan és persze a csillagászat. De az SVK könyvek nem tetszettek, mert mindegyiket valami pojáca írta, viszont az átváltoztatástan könyv érdekes volt. A csillagászat könyv az alapoktól kezdődött, amiket már tudtam, de utána nekem teljesen ismeretlen részek következtek. Elkértem még a HP könyvet Rose-tól és újra átolvastam a jellemzéseket. Hát nem lesz egy sétagalopp ez a suli, mivel tanárok elég szigorúak és más a stílusuk, mint otthon. A gondolatok örvényként kavarogtak a fejemben, de a sok élménytől kimerülve hamar elaludtam.


	2. Utazás és beosztás

**Írta:** Mary vagyis Nevotil

**Jogok:** Rowling után az enyémek, saját szereplők pedig teljesen.

**Korhatár:** Nincs

**Megjegyzés:** Tudom kissé még vontatott a történet, de ígérem nemsokára izgalmasabb fejezetek következnek;)

**2. fejezet**

**Utazás és beosztás**

Másnap reggeli után végigjártuk az Abszol utat és beszereztük a kifelejtett dolgokat. Mikor ezzel végeztünk, körbejártuk az érdekesnél érdekesebb boltokat, mint például egy mágikus állatkereskedést, sőt még benéztünk egy jósdába is. De a füstölők és a fullasztó, sűrű levegő még azelőtt kiüldözött minket, mielőtt jósoltak volna nekünk. Ebédre visszamentünk a Foltozott Üstbe, majd vacsoráig mászkáltunk a boltok között. Összebarátkoztunk és boldogok voltunk. Alig bírtunk aludni az izgalomtól, holnap lesz a nagy nap!  
Másnap nyolckor felkeltünk és csupán fél óra elteltével összepakolva, futtában megreggelizve, indulásra készen voltunk. Negyed 11-re kiértünk a pályaudvarra és átmentünk a falon. Ott álltunk, lenyűgözve a 9 és háromnegyedik vágánynál a Roxfort Expressz mellett. Kerestünk egy üres kupét, gyorsan bepakoltunk, hogy legyen idő búcsúzkodni és visszasiettünk a szüleinkhez. A szüleink így már nem nagyon akartak elengedni, de mennünk kellett. A szívünk a Roxfortba vágyott és szüleink tudták, hogy el kell engedniük minket, de nehéz volt elválni.  
Megígértem a mamámnak, hogy a beosztás után küldök neki egy baglyot. Nagy nehezen végül visszaszálltunk, a vonat elindult és integettünk, majd leültünk.  
Elkezdtünk beszélgetni, amikor kopogtak és egy vörös hajú lány jelent meg az ajtóban egy barna hullámos hajú lány társaságában.

Ginny és Hermione volt, felismertük őket.

– Sziasztok! Van még két szabad helyetek?

– Persze. – arrébb toltuk a cuccainkat – Üljetek le!

– Kösz! A nevem Ginny Weasley.

– Az enyém pedig Hermione  
Granger.

– Gondoltuk.

Értetlenül néztek ránk.

– Ismertük már egymást? –kérdezte Ginny zavartan.

– Nem. Vagyis félig–meddig igen. – előhalásztam a HP könyvet (tegnap nálam maradt) – Ebből, de csak egy kicsit.

– Mi ez? – pillantott a könyvre Hermione.

Megütközve néztünk rá. Van, aki még nem olvasta a HPt, de még nem is hallott róla?

– Ez Harry Potter első Roxfortos évének a története. Nem hallottál még róla? – megrázták a fejüket – Világszerte kiadták több, mint harminc nyelven! – odalapoztam, ahol a pályaudvaron álltak és a Weasley lány kezébe nyomtam – Tessék. Itt írnak Rólad és a bátyáidról.

Elolvasta, majd csodálkozva mondta:

– Tényleg ezeket mondtam, de ezt ez a nő honnan tudta?

– Azt mondták, hogy a lánya  
Roxfortos, de attól még ennyi mindent nem tudhatna – válaszolta Rose elgondolkozva.

– Érdekes. – Hermione összehúzott szemmel méregette a színes borítót.

– Kölcsön kérhetem ezt  
Tőled…izé.. – kérdezte felém fordulva Ginny.

– Mary. Mary White a nevem, de nem az enyém, hanem Rose-é. – Ginny már nyitotta a száját, hogy megismételje a kérdést, de barátnőm megelőzte.

– Persze odaadom. Rose Turner vagyok. – mosolygott a lányra.

– Kösz! Titeket, hogy hívnak? – nézett a srácokra.

– William Anderson.

– Adem Carter.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek Titeket. – mosolygott rájuk.

– Hogyhogy nem hallottatok a könyvről? Vagy az egész mágusvilág nem hallott róla? – kanyarodtam vissza a könyvhöz.

– Nem hiszem, hogy hallottak volna – kezdte Ginny.

– Szegény Harry, eddig is sokan csúfolták, hogy sztárolja magát és ettől most biztos nem fogják békén hagyni – szólalt meg Hermione aggodalmaskodva – Malfoyék. Légyszi, ne mutassátok meg ezt másnak! – kérte Hermione.

– Rendben. – egyeztünk bele.

Más témára terelték a szót.

– Ti honnan jöttetek? – kérdezte  
Hermione – Nem hinném, hogy angolok lennétek. – nézett végig rajtunk.

– Nem, tényleg nem. Magyarok vagyunk. – válaszolt Adem a nevünkben, miközben a vonat elhagyta Londont.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy külföldi diákok is vannak. Nálatok nincs mágussuli? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Nem hiszem. Nagyon kevés mágus van nálunk. – szólt bele Will is a beszélgetésbe.

– Szerintem csak mi és még talán pár ember. – tettem hozzá.

– Furcsa. Nálunk olyan sokan vannak. – gondolkodott el Ginny,

– És hogyhogy értjük egymás nyelvét? – tudakolta Hermione.

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudta a választ, csak udvariasan folytatni akarta a beszélgetést._

– Kimondtak ránk egy valamilyen fordító varázst. – mondtam.

Eszembe jutott, hogy miért nem Harryékkel ülnek, hiszen tök jó barátok.

– Hol vannak Harryék? Miért nem velük ülsz? – kérdeztem a lány felé fordulva.

– Igazából nem tudom. Nem láttam őket, pedig végigmentem a vonaton. – nyugodtan beszélt, de látszott rajta, hogy ideges – Rose odaadod a könyvet? Szeretném elolvasni.

– Persze. – Hermione felé nyújtotta.

– Köszi! Moven! – mondta a fordító varázst a könyvre. Valószínűleg ez volt az a varázs, mert lázasan olvasni kezdett.

– Moven! Ezt meg kell jegyeznem. Biztos nem tart örökké a hatása. – gondoltam.

Ezután sokat beszélgettünk öten. Ginnyt megkértük, hogy magyarázzon el pár szerinte fontos dolgot a varázsvilágból, hiszen alig tudtunk valamit. A lánynak hála a vonatút közepére egész tájékozottak lettünk.

Néha Hermione arcát figyeltem. Biztos furcsa volt neki olvasni a történetüket.

Délben jött a büfés boszorkány és mi mindenből jól bevásároltunk. Végre megkóstolhattuk ezeket, a különleges nyalánkságokat, amiken sokat nevettünk. Szórakoztató volt a csokibékákat hajkurászni és a mindenízű drazsét próbálgatni.

– Na ki a legbátrabb? Ki meri megkóstolni? – nyitottam ki Bogoly Berti édességéből egy zacskónyit.

– Mindig, aki kérdezi! – nevetett Rose.

– Na kösz szépen… – megfogtam egy barna darabot és végigfutott az agyamon, hogy milyen ízű lehet – Rajta. – leharaptam belőle egy kicsit, majd az egészet számba tömtem.

– Beee! – nyelvet öltöttem Rose-ra – Csokis!

– Nem ér!

– Most Te jössz!

– Rendben. – Rose beletúrt a  
zacsiba és találomra kihúzott egy darabot belőle – Szerintetek ez a kék milyen ízű lehet?

– Ég ízű – találgatott Will.

– Farmer ízű – próbálkoztam én is.

– Más egyéb jó ötlet?

– Műanyag!

– Ne már Adem…

Rose bekapta a drazsét és egy kicsit nyammogott rajta.

– Vízízű. Úgyis szomjas voltam. – vonta meg a vállát.

Sorra próbálgattuk az összest és végül már csak egy piros maradt.

– Na kié lesz az utolsó? - kérdeztem.

– Azé, aki kérdezi. – vágták rá a többiek nevetve.

– Már megint beugrottam… Rendben.  
– lecsippentettem belőle egy darabkát és megettem – FÚJ!! – gyorsan kidobtam a többi részét.

– Na milyen? – kérdezte kajánul Adem.

– Vér ízű… Van köztünk vámpír?

– Add oda Pitonnak, Mary. – válaszolta erre Rose.

– Piton vámpír? – kérdezte meghökkenve Ginny.

– Ki tudja. – vontam meg a vállam. – Még van egy halom  
csokibéka. Az biztos finom lesz.

Neki láttunk az ugráló édességnek miközben Hermione tovább olvasott.

_A csokibékás kártyákból nekem Albus Dumbledore, Griffendél Godrik,  
Hollóhát Hedvig, Bowman Wright, Joscelind Wadcock, Carlotta Pinkstone, Quang Po és Howelock Sweeting jutott. Most így elgondolkozva, mindre meg van a magyarázat, hogy miért…_

Jól szórakoztunk és már kezdett besötétedni, amikor Hermione letette a könyvet.

– Hihetetlen! Mégis honnan tudott ez a nő ennyi mindent? – hangja felháborodottan csengett – A lánya nem tudhatta az érzéseinket! Légy szíves ne mutassátok meg ezt senki másnak!

– Rendben, de nem hiszem, hogy csak mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik olvastuk. – vélte Rose.

– Bár szerintem nem olyan sokan olvasták, még. – válaszoltam – Nekem nagyon tetszett a könyv és ezzel elég sokan így voltunk, szóval jövőre szerintem elég híres lesz.

– Mindegy! Lényeg az, hogy ez minél később jusson Malfoyék kezébe.

– Nekem is odaadod Rose? – kérte újra Ginny.

– Persze, hiszen már megengedtem.

Ginny a ládájába süllyesztette.

– Ideje felvenni a talárokat!  
Mindjárt megérkezünk. – szólalt meg Hermione.

Izgatottak lettünk. Mindjárt ott vagyunk! Fél óra múlva lassítani kezdett a vonat majd megállt a Roxmortsi állomáson.

– Sok sikert! – mondta nekünk  
Hermione – Várlak mind az ötötöket a Griffendélben!

Elsodorta az emberek tömege. Mi pedig meghallottuk Hagrid hangját:

– Elsőévesek ide hozzám! Á szia Hermione! Minden elsős jöjjön ide!

Követtük és beszálltunk egy csónakba. Mivel csak négyen ülhettünk egybe, Ginny máshova ült be. Pár perc múlva szemünk elé tárult a kastély. Eszméletlenül gyönyörű volt.

_Még annál is szebb, ahol forgatták a filmet._

Teljesen lenyűgözött a látvány.  
Senki sem szólt csak bámultunk. Annyira belefeledkeztünk a látványba, hogy még azt sem vettük észre, hogy egy repülő kocsi elhúzott fölöttünk. Végül megérkeztünk és Hagrid átadott minket McGalagony professzornak. Átvonultunk abba a szobába, ahol Harryék is várakoztak, majd kicsit később sorba álltunk.  
Ginny mögé és Rose elé álltam. Bevonultunk a Nagyterembe, ahol rengeteg lebegő gyertya égett. Az elvarázsolt mennyezet a kinti időhöz híven tele volt csillagokkal. Kiszúrtam a Griffendéles asztalnál Hermionét, aki bátorítóan mosolygott ránk. Kicsit megnyugodtam, de még mindig remegtem, mint a nyárfalevél. Felsorakoztunk és behozták a Teszlek Süveget.

_Ezt nem bocsátottam meg magamnak... Szóval azt, hogy annyira elkalandoztam, hogy csak annyit fogtam fel a Süveg énekéből, hogy Griffendél bátor, Hollóhát meg okos. Na majd még megkérdezek valakit talán emlékszik rá, bár már négy éve volt. Na mindegy! Hol is tartottam? Ja igen! A beosztás!_

A Süveg befejezte az énekét és McGalagony elkezdte hívni a gólyákat sorban. Az első pont Will volt.

– Anderson, William!

Odament a székhez, leült és felvette a fejfedőt. A Süveg alig fél percig gondolkodott majd:

– GRIFFENDÉL!

– Gratulálok! – gondoltam magamban. Most jött egy mardekáros, egy hugrabugos, utána:

– Carter, Adem!

Hajrá! Keresztbe tettem a két ujjam. Fél másodperc múlva:

– GRIFFENDÉL!

_Mondtam már, hogy ez volt életem egyik legszebb napja? Aznap minden olyan tökéletes volt._

Adem után egy C betűs, talán  
Colin?, srác következett, aki szintén griffendéles lett, majd sokan mások. Will és Adem egymás mellett ült és bátorítóan vigyorgott ránk, miközben gólyák folyamatosan fogytak és így egyre jobban foghíjas lett a sor. Csak mi álltunk biztosan egymás mellett hárman. Éppen egy szőke, velem egy magas lány ment a székhez.

_Rá azért emlékszem, mert tetszett a neve._

– Nexa, Zoe!

Még szinte hozzá sem ért a Süveg máris mondta:

– MARDEKÁR!

_Pont, mint Malfoynál._

A beosztás folyt tovább és egyre izgatottabb lettem, már a T betű végénél tartottunk, Rose következett. Addigra csak négyen maradtunk vele együtt.

– Turner, Rose!

– Hajrá! – súgtam oda neki.  
Hajrá!! Remegve ment a székhez és leült. Alig egy perc után a Griffendél asztala ujjongásban tört ki. Gratulálok! Leült Ademmel szembe, majd felém fordult és boldogan mosolygott rám.

A fejem átfutott az a gondolat, hogy lehet, hogy én nem a Griffendélbe kerülök. Akkor mi lesz az újdonsült barátságunkkal?

Egy U betűs srác következett, aki mardekáros lett. Mi maradtunk Ginny–vel. Rájöttem, hogy nem a legjobb nevet választottam, mert így én vagyok az utolsó.

– Weasley, Ginny!

– Sok sikert! – mondtam halkan.

Leült és kb. 10 másodperc után csatlakozott a Weasley ikrek asztalához és leült Hermione mellé. Én jövök!!

– White, Mary!

Remegve és szédelegve mentem el a Süvegig, leültem és McGalagony a fejemre raktam. A fél fejem eltűnt benne. A Süveg elmondta, hogy tehetséges vagyok, van bennem bátorság is _(szerintem nem sok)_, tanulékony és okos _(én?! Jó vicc.)_, bár lusta _(ez igaz)_, de ezen lehet változtatni _(próbálkozom)_.  
Nagyon úgy állt, hogy a Hollóhátba kerülök, de én nem akartam, mert a barátaimmal akartam lenni. A Süveg azt mondta, hogy döntsek, mert ugyanúgy lehetek a Hollóhátban, mint a Griffendélben.

_Rendes volt, mert szerintem nem sok esélyem lett volna alapból. _

Megmondtam neki, hogy a barátaimmal szeretnék lenni. Rendben, válaszolta, majd ezt már mindenki hallotta:

– GRIFFENDÉL!

Éljen! Leültem Rose mellé és már az én arcomról se lehetett letörölni a boldog vigyort. Dumbledore felállt és mindenki elcsendesedett.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit újra a  
Roxfortban! Néhány bejelentenivalóm van. Az első: Szeretném bemutatni a tanári kar új tagját Gilderoy Lockhartot, aki sötét varázslatok kivédését fog tanítani.

Meglepően nagy taps hangzott fel, persze a lányok részéről, de jómagam nem tartoztam közéjük.

– Továbbá jelzem minden elsőévesnek, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegbe menni tilos és büntetést kap, aki mégis bemerészkedik. Jó lenne, ha ezt néhány felsőbb éves is megjegyezné! – kék szemével jelentőségteljesen a Weasley ikrekre nézett. – Most pedig még két szó: Jó étvágyat!

Azonnal megjelentek az ételek. Végre megkóstolhattam egy csomó ételt és italt, amiről nem tudtam elképzelni milyen lehet. Például a töklevet. Mindig is utáltam a tököt, de ez ízlett. Először érdekes volt, de később megszoktam. Élénk beszélgetésbe merültünk két falat között. Hirtelen hideg fuvallatot éreztem a hátamon. Megfordultam és majdnem benne volt a fejem a szellemben.

– Hello Nick!

– Üdvözlöm, Granger kisasszony!

– Te vagy Félig Fejnélküli Nick!? – csámcsogta Adem.

– Igen. Köszöntelek titeket a  
Griffendélben! – azzal tovább libegett.

Megborzongtam és kerestem valami forró ennivalót.

A lakoma aktívan folyt tovább, mikor mindenki végzett a főétellel, megjelentek a desszertek.

– Asszem hozzá tudnék szokni ehhez az étrendhez. – jelentettem ki.

A többiek egyetértően bólogattak.

A lakoma végeztével a prefektusok köré gyűltünk és felmentünk a klubhelyiségbe. Rose–zal és Ginny–vel kerültem egy szobába lévén, hogy több lány nem volt az évfolyamunkban a Griffendélben.

A klubhelyiség tömve volt diákokkal. Meghallottuk és megtudtuk miért nem voltak Harryék a vonaton. Egy repülő kocsival jöttek! Egyesek azt rebesgették, hogy kirúgták őket, mások, hogy neki repültek valamilyen fának. Óriási hangzavar volt. Egyszer csak nyílt a portrélyuk és belépett Harry, Ron és Hermione. Taps tört ki. Ronékat közrefogták a Weasley ikrek. Mi hátul álltunk a többi elsőévessel és Percy is ott volt velünk. Amint meglátta a két fiút nagyon dühös lett és megpróbált utat törni feléjük. Öccse rögtön átlátta a helyzetet és Harryvel elslisszoltak a hálótermük felé. Mi is bementünk a szobánkba, ahol három piros függönyös baldachinos ágy fogadott minket és a ládáink már ott vártak minket az ágyak lábainál. A szobának egy nagy párkányos gótikus ablaka volt, ami a parkra nézett. Kipakoltunk a ládáinkból és átöltöztünk. Fáradtan bújtunk be a paplan alá. Bár én még sokáig nem tudtam elaludni a sok élménytől, de nem voltam ezzel egyedül. Ginny pennája hangosan sercegett, valamilyen könyvbe irkált. Róla eszembe jutott, hogy megígértem anyának, hogy írok neki beosztás után. Elővettem egy pergament és pennát és megírtam a levelet.Mikor kész lettem vele, letettem az asztalkámra, majd holnap elküldöm Tinuval. Visszafeküdtem és boldogan aludtam el.


	3. Első nap

**3. fejezet**

**Első nap**

Másnap elég korán keltem. Kinéztem az ablakon, amin kívül az idő felhős volt és szürke. Pont olyan napnak nézett ki ez a nap, amikor nem érdemes felkelni sem. De nem törődtem az időjárással, és töretlen jókedvvel néztem elé ennek a napnak. Felöltöztem és lementem a klubhelyiségbe, ahol eültem az egyik kényelmes fotelbe kicsit merengeni. Az egész még mindig olyan hihetetlen. Rádöbbentem, hogy nagyon szerencsés vagyok! Mikor már hallani lehetett, hogy elindult az élet a toronyban, visszacaplattam a hálótermünkbe. A lányok már kinyitották a szemüket, de egyikük sem akaródzott felkelni.

– Ébresztő lustaságok! Nem lenne jó elkésni már az első nap! – próbáltam keltegetni őket.

– Hagyj már békén! Álmos vagyok! – hallatszott egy mormogás a legkisebb Weasley ágya felől.

– Talán nem kellett volna olyan sokáig fennmaradnotok.

Erre Ginny fejbedobott egy párnával.

– Ha harc hát legyen harc! – felkiáltással megrohamoztam a lányt egy párnával. Rose is beszállt és rögtönzött párnacsatába kezdtünk. Ennek csak öt perc múlva szakadt vége mikor bejött Hermione, hogy megnézze, mi van velünk és javasolta, hogy siessünk.

Mire mind elkészültünk (én még bepakoltam a táskámba mindent, kivéve az SVK könyveket. Minek? Ha kell felrohanok érte. Addig meg minek cipeljem? Dög nehezek.) már a klubhelyiségben is felélénkült az élet. Elindultunk a portrélyuk felé, ahol csatlakozott hozzánk a két srác. Lementünk a nagyterembe és leültünk a Griffendél-ház asztalához. Miközben reggeliztünk, megjöttek a baglyok és Tinu is odaszállt hozzám csipegetni egy kicsit. Eszembe jutott a levél. Előhalásztam a táskámból és a lábára kötöttem. Nyugodtan tűrte, sőt tartotta a lábát, hogy könnyebben odaköthessem. Mikor végeztem, kedvesen megcsipkedte a kezemet és szárnyra kapott. Néztem, amíg ki nem repült egy ablakon. Hirtelen egy robbanást, majd ordibálást hallottam.

– … ELLOPNI A KOCSIT, AZON SE CSODÁLKOZTAM VOLNA, HA KICSAPNAK, KERÜLJ CSAK A KEZEIM KÖZÉ, ESZEDBE SE JUTOTT, HOGY APÁD ÉS ÉN MIT ÉLTÜNK ÁT, AMIKOR MEGLÁTTUK, HOGY ELTŰNT…

Ron felé néztünk. Csak a vörös haja és a még vörösebb homloka látszott ki az asztal alól.

– … AZ ÉJJEL ÉRKEZETT DUMBLEDORE LEVELE, AZT HITTEM, APÁD BELEHAL A SZÉGYENBE, NEM AZÉRT NEVELTÜNK FEL, HOGY ILYENEKET CSINÁLJ, HARRYVEL EGYÜTT! MEG IS HALHATTATOK VOLNA…

A tányérok vad táncot jártak Mrs. Weasley hangjától.

– … EGYSZERŰEN GYALÁZATOS, APÁDAT FELELŐSSÉGRE VONJÁK A MUNKAHELYÉN, AZ EGÉSZ A TE HIBÁD, HA MÉG EGYSZER EGY ROSSZ SZÓT HALLOK RÓLAD, AZONNAL HAZAHOZUNK!

Néma csönd lett. Néhányan felnevettek, de lassan mindenki napirendre tért a közjáték felett.

– Szegény Ron… - motyogta Ginny fejcsóválva.

McGalagony professzor lépett oda hozzánk és kiosztotta az órarendeket, amit rögtön böngészni kezdtem.

Hétfő

De.: Dupla bűbájtan

Repüléstan hollóháttal

Du.: Dupla átváltoztatástan

Kedd

De.: Dupla bájitaltan mardekárral

Mágiatörténelem

Du.: Dupla SVK

Szerda

De.: Dupla gyógynövénytan hugrabuggal

Repüléstan hollóháttal

Du.: Dupla bűbájtan

Csütörtök

De.: Dupla gyógynövénytan hugrabuggal

Mágiatörténelem

Du.: Dupla bájitaltan mardekárral

Péntek

De.: Dupla átváltoztatástan

Repüléstan hollóháttal

Du.: Dupla SVK

Este: Csillagászat

Felpillantottam.

– A hétfő egész jónak néz ki meg a péntek. Na de a kedd! – állapította meg Ginny.

– Hát elég húzós lesz, de csak kibírjuk. – mondtam.

– Menjünk! Hamarosan becsöngetnek! – jelentette ki Rose miután az órájára nézett.

Elballagtunk a bűbájtan terem felé.

– Tök jó három repüléstan óránk is van! – jegyezte meg lelkesen Will.

– Na ja, de kétszer van dupla bájital a mardekárosokkal. – tette hozzá Rose leverten.

– De nem ma! Szerencsére. Nem szeretném elrontani az első napomat. – mondtam.

_A könyv megtette a hatását. Komoly előítéleteim voltak a mardekárral és a tanárokkal szemben._

Beléptünk és leültünk a terem közepe táján. Flitwick professzor a terem közepén állt egy rakás könyvön, hogy ne látszom annyira kicsinek, de még így is, ha egy magas volt velem. Az órán megtanultuk a Lumost és a Noxt. Nehéz óra volt, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy varázsolhattunk és nagyon jó érzés volt. Óra végén jókedvűen indultunk ki a szabadba, ahol Madam Hoch már várt minket. Hamarosan megérkeztek a hollóhátasok is. A tanárnő utasítása szerint választottunk egy seprűt és mellé álltunk.

– Tartsátok a kezetek a seprű felé és mondjátok: Fel!

– Fel! – kiáltotta a diáksereg.

A seprűm, olyan gyorsan és hirtelen repült a kezembe, hogy majdnem felsikoltottam, de aztán mégsem.  
Körbenéztem. Majdnem mindenkinek sikerült. Akiknek nem, addig próbálkoztak míg sikerült.

– Rendben. Most szálljatok fel és lebegjetek egy kicsit, majd szálljatok le.

Az órán semmi olyan nem történt, mint Harryék első óráján. Kicsöngetéskor, ami itt harangozást jelent, elindultunk a nagyterembe ebédelni. Ebéd után beültünk a könyvtárba Rose-zal és könyvet kerestünk a bűbájtan lecóhoz. Azután átmentünk az átváltoztatástan terembe, ami előtt Ginny, Adem és Will már várt ránk. McGalagony professzor tényleg olyan volt, mint ahogyan leírták. Az első és második órán is az elmélettel foglalkoztunk. Délután mind az öten beültünk a könyvtárba és megírtuk a bűbájtan házit. Ugyan az ég még mindig felhős volt, de az idő meleg volt, ezért kimentünk sétálni. Körbejártuk a tavat, elmentünk a kviddicspályáig, majd vissza, miközben végig beszélgettünk. Vacsorára visszatértünk a nagyterembe. Evés után újra beültünk a könyvtárba és megírtuk az átváltoztatástan házit. Nyolc óra volt mire készen lettünk. Eddig még jól tartottam magam – gondoltam – mindent megírtam. De így is hulla voltam, bár még nem kaptunk olyan sok házit. Felballagtunk a Kövér Dámához.

– Jelszó?

– Vaktyúk. – feleltük kórusban.

Beléptünk és leültünk pár szabad fotelbe. Ginny felment a HP könyvért majd lehuppant mellénk és olvasni kezdte.

– Hol tartasz? – kérdeztem.

– Már a végén. Atyám!

Hagytam olvasni.

Hermione ott ült a közelben Harryék társaságában. Meg kéne velük ismerkedni! Hiszen ők is griffendélesek… Hermione észrevette, hogy nézem és ideköszönt:

– Sziasztok!

Idejöttek hozzánk Harryékkel. Ginny kicsit leeresztette a könyvet.

– Had mutassalak be titeket. A vonaton találkoztam velük. – fordult Hermione a fiuk felé.

– Rose Turner. Mary White. Adem Carter. William Anderson. – mutatott ránk.

Kezet fogtunk.

– Harry Potter és Ronald Weasley. – mutatta be a fiúkat barátnőjük – De gondolom tudtátok.

– Igen. – válaszolta Adem.

Harryék kérdőn néztek ránk. Mégis honnan tudhatná egy elsős, hogy a vörös nyúlánk fiút Ronnak hívják? Azon nem hiszem, hogy meglepődtek, hogy tudjuk Harry nevét. Mégis ki ne ismerné a varázsvilágban a híres Harry Pottert?

– Majd elmondom. Hosszú. – nyugtatta meg őket Hermione.

– Milyen volt az első napotok? – kérdezte Harry.

– Egész jó – válaszoltam.

– Nektek? – kérdezte Rose.

– Hagyjuk – vágták rá mind ketten.

– Ja tudom, a rivalló – jutott eszembe.

– Nem csak az... Lockhart. – undorodva mondta ki Harry a nevét. Hermione szemrehányóan nézett rá. – Ne beszéljünk róla, felfordul a gyomrom. – barátnője még csúnyábban nézett rá. Harry Ginny-hez fordult. Megnézte a könyvet, de nem látszott rajta, hogy valamit is felfedezett volna azon, pedig öles cím hirdette, hogy  
Harry Potter és a Bölcsek köve. – Mit olvasol Ginny?

A kérdezett elvörösödött majd nehezen kibökte:

– A kalandjaidat.

Odanyomta az értetlen fiú kezébe a könyvet.

– Nem látod? – kérdeztem, mikor Harry körbeforgatta a könyvet, de ugyanolyan értetlenül adta vissza.

– Mégis mit? – válaszolt Ron.

– Hát a címet! Miért nem látja, Hermione? – fordultam kérdőn a lány felé.

– Add ide, légyszi! – szólt a lány.

Alaposan megvizsgálta. A varázspálcájával mormolt rá, de végül visszaadta Ginny-nek.

– Nos? – sürgettem.

– Hát… Csak találgatni tudok.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Rose.

– Talán minden könyvre ráolvastak, hogy csak mugli olvashassa el. – jegyezte meg halkan.

– De akkor mi, hogy tudtuk elolvasni? – értetlenkedtem.

– Talán… – elgondolkozott – Harry kérd el Rose–tól a könyvet!

– Rendben. Rose kölcsön adod?

– Persze.

Ginny Harrynek adta.

– Már látom. Harry Potter és a Bölcsek köve. Egek! – szörnyülködve járt a szeme ide-oda a borítón.

– Ron Te is kérd el! – szólt a még mindig semmit nem értő fiúra Hermione.

– Rose elolvashatom?

– Persze.

Harry barátja felé fordította a borítót.

– Már látom. Nézd az ott Dumbledore! Az a nagy orrú. – mutatott rá lelkesen.

– Szóval csak az olvashatja el, aki mugli vagy akinek megengedik? – kérdeztem  
tisztázásképpen.

– Úgy látszik. – felelt Rose.

Hallgattunk.

– Izé… Hermione? Mindent el tudtatok olvasni, amit például gondoltam? – szólalt meg Harry.

– Nem. Voltak üres helyek. – a fiú reménykedve nézett rá – Például a beosztásnál nem volt ott, hogy mint mondott a Süveg és Te mit mondtál, meg volt még pár üres hely.

– Rendben. – sóhajtott – Ginny?

– Nálam is.

– És nálatok? – fordult felénk.

– Én mindent láttam.

– Én is. – helyeseltek a többiek is.

Feszengve nézett ránk.

– Szerintem mi, azért láttuk, mert még mugliként olvastuk. Amúgy talán a többiek azért nem látják, mert nem mondtad el nekik. Mármint asszem oda van írva a könyvben, hogy például, ezt nem mondta el Ronnak és Hermionénak. – vélekedtem.

– Értem. De Ti mindent elolvastatok. – gondterhelten vakarta meg a fejét.

– Igen.

– Öhöm.

– Nyugi! Nem mondjuk el, ha nem akarod. – ígérte Rose.

– Köszönöm.

– Tudom, hogy ez az egész furcsa, de nekünk még furcsább volt megtudni, hogy mágusok vagyunk, miután olvastunk róla. – kapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe Will is.

Újabb csend következett. Ginny újra elkezdett olvasni. Arca egyre rémültebb lett.

– Tudtok adni pár tippet a tanárokkal kapcsolatban? – törtem meg a hallgatást.

Elláttak minket sok jó tanáccsal. Például, hogy Pitonnal vigyázzunk meg ilyenek. Ginny időközben kiolvasta a Bölcsek kövét és odaadta Harrynek.

– Nagyon bátor voltál – mondta vörösen.

– Köszi!

Még beszélgettünk ezután egy darabig, mert Harryék elmesélték azt is, milyen béna volt Lockhart.

Mire a történet végére ért, már későre járt és mindenki álmos volt. Jó éjszakát kívántunk és felmentünk a hálótermekbe. Átöltöztünk és én elővettem a naplómat, ami csak akkor jutott eszembe. Leírtam az elmúlt egy hét eseményeit. Ginny is körmölt, mire felnéztem. Biztos ő is naplót ír.

_Na igen, ezt jól gondoltam, de nem tudhattam mindent._

Rose halkan szuszogott, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy ideje nekem is aludnom és befejeztem az irkálást.

– Jó éjt Ginny!

– Neked is!

Behúztam a függönyöm, de még jó ideig hallottam a pennasercegést. Néha megállt majd újult erővel és gyorsabban folytatódott. Végül elaludtam.


	4. Bájitaltan óra

**Megjegyzés: **Zene az olvasáshoz: Apocalyptica: Delusion, most két hétig nem lesz frissítés, mert elutazom, de azért két fejezetet feltöltöttem búcsúzásként:) Jó olvasást és kritikákat, légyszi!:)))

**4. fejezet**

**Bájitaltan óra **

Másnap megint én keltem fel leghamarabb. Felöltöztem és bepakoltam a táskámba a bájitaltan, a mágiatöri és az SVK cuccot. Féltem, hogy le fog szakadni a táskám a súlytól. Lementem a klubhelyiségbe, ahol már az egyik fotelben ültek.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! –köszöntem neki vidáman.

– Neked is!

Lehuppantam mellé. A Bölcsek köve volt a kezében.

– Mindig ilyen korán kelsz? – kérdeztem.

– Nem csak, ha gondolkozni akarok vagy valami nem hagy nyugodni. – válaszolt egy ásítás keretében.

– Értem. Hol tartasz a könyvben?

– Ott, ahol Hagrid jön a kunyhóba.

– Biztos neked is fura volt megtudni az igazat. – vélekedtem.

– Hát igen. – elgondolkozott – Én elhiszem, hogy az író a lányától tud mindent, Hermione mondta este, hogy elvileg onnan, de a lánya honnan tudja? Csak egy lány tudhat ennyi mindent.

– Hermione. – mondtam ki az egyetlen lehetséges választ.

– Igen, de ő ilyet nem tenne. Másrészt még Hermione sem tudhatta, hogy mit mondott nekem a Süveg. – jelentette ki.

– Hát igen. Amúgy nem hiszem, hogy Hermione lenne. Igazad van, ő nem ilyet tenne.  
Az is lehet, hogy valamilyen poloska van rajtad, ami működik Roxfort területén is. – próbálkoztam valami épkézláb magyarázatot kitalálni.

– És mégis honnan tudták, hogy pont rám kell rakni a poloskát?

– Jó kérdés… – vontam meg a vállam.

Hallgattunk majd én törtem meg a csöndet.

– Szóval minden igaz, ami le van írva? – tettem fel a kérdést és izgatottan vártam a feleletet.

– Hát ameddig olvastam, igen. – bólintott Harry.

– Tényleg van egy olyan köpenyed? – kérdeztem lelkendezve – Mármint láthatatlanná tévő?

– Ezt is leírja?? – háborodott fel, majd rábólintott – Igen van.

– Megmutatod? – reménykedve néztem a szemeibe.

– Talán. – egy kicsit elgondolkodott – Ez így nem jó, ha mindent leír, mindent tudtok.

A közöttünk beállt hirtelen csöndet végül én törtem meg:

– Sajnálom. Nem akartunk a magánéletedben vájkálni. Mi azt hittük, hogy csak egy kitalált személy vagy. – mondtam szomorúan – Amúgy azért mindent nem tudunk.

– Értem. Hát akkor nektek tényleg fura lehetett belecsöppeni egy „mesébe".

– Az. Amúgy most már nem csak a varázs világban, hanem a mugli világban is híres vagy.

– Már csak ez hiányzott. – morogta.

Elmosolyodtam.

– Ugyan már! Tudod Te egyáltalán, hogy nekünk milyen érzés találkozni egy híres emberrel? – kérdeztem vigyorogva – Nem csak a számunkra új világgal kell megbarátkoznunk, hanem azzal is, hogy csupa híresség vesz körül.

– Hát… na ja. – végre elmosolyodott.

– De azért igyekszünk. – mondtam kacsintva – Lenne egy kérdésem.

– Mondjad.

– Hogy szerzitek be az ajándékokat?

– Hát… - elgondolkozott, hogy elárulja-e, de mikor meglátta könyörgő arcomat, felnevetett – Na jó, elmondom. Szóval Fredék ki tudnak osonni valahogy Roxmortsba. Persze Karácsony előtt van kimenő is így, ha megkérsz valakit, beszerzik, amiket ajándékozni szeretnél.

– Szóval, ha Fredéket megkérem, tudnak szerezni valamit? – kérdeztem.

– Karácsony előtt biztosan.

– És most? Két hét múlva lesz Rose szülinapja.

– Gondolom. – vélekedett – Hermionénak is most lesz.

– Tényleg? – az üres kandallót kezdtem el szemlélni, majd visszafordultam Harry felé – Megkérnéd Fredéket, hogy Rose–nak is hozzanak valamit?

– Rendben, de mondd meg, hogy mit hozzanak.

– Igyekszem kitalálni.

– Majd szólj!

– Jó. Na megyek, megnézem felkeltek–e már a többiek. Viszlát! – köszöntem el.

– Hello! – köszönt ő is, majd kinyitotta az ölében tartott könyvet és tovább olvasott.

Felmentem. A többiek már fel is öltöztek.

– Jöttök? – kérdeztem.

– Mindjárt. Hol voltál? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Lent a klubhelyiségben. Beszélgettem egy kicsit Harryvel.

– Miről? – kérdezte Rose vigyorogva.

Lesújtóan néztem rá.

– Pár dologról. – Rose még mindig kajánul nézett rám – Na gyertek, menjünk! – javasoltam morcosan.

Lementünk a nagyterembe. Vígan falatoztunk, majd csatlakozott hozzánk Adem és Will is.

– Jó reggelt! – köszöntünk.

– Nektek is!

– Dupla bájitallal kezdünk. – huppant le velünk szembe Adem.

– Ennyit a jó reggelről… – jegyezte meg Rose sötéten.

– Ne gondolj rá! – tanácsolta Will.

– De a mardekárosokkal lesz.

– Lehet, hogy nem is olyanok, mint ahogy leírták őket. – mondtam bizonytalanul.

– Ugyan már, Mary! Ezt Te se hiszed el! – csattant fel barátnőm.

– Ez igaz. De azért reménykedem.

Elnéztünk a mardekáros asztal felé. Kiszúrtam Dracot, meg mellette két csatlósát. Hogy melyik-melyik volt, azt nem tudtam megállapítani. Felfedeztem egy szőke hajú lányt is és felismertem, hogy Nexa az. Mélázásomból a baglyok érkezése zökkentett ki. Tinu odarepült mellém, meghozta mamámék válaszát.

– Atyám! Te egész nap repültél? – baglyom fáradtan huhogott – Nem kellett volna. – hálásan megsimogattam. –  
Köszönöm. – megcsipkedte a kezem majd elszállt a bagolyház felé pihenni. Felbontottam a levelet. Jó volt olvasni a sorokat, de kicsit elszorult a szívem. Ginny hangja zökkentett ki a mélázásomból.

– Mary, gyere már!

– Mi van?

– Mindjárt kezdődik az óra. – a többiek már felálltak és csak rám vártak.

– Sietek. – felkaptam a táskám és lementünk a pincehelyiség elé. A mardekárosok már ott voltak, köztük a szőke lány is. Gombóccal a torkunkban léptünk be a terembe, mert észrevettük az uszkáló valamiket az osztályban sorakozó üvegekben és pitonra is nagyon jól illett a leírás.

A tanár tartott egy kis bevezetőt, majd az üstökhöz fordultunk és megpróbáltunk elkészíteni egy altató hatású főzetet. Hárman-hárman dolgoztunk együtt, Rose, Ginny és én, Ademék pedig Colinnal.

Na igen. Mint Harry, én is megtaláltam a saját Dracomat, persze lányban. Ő volt Zoe, a szőke lány. Egy asztalnál készítettük elő a hozzávalókat. Nem is tudom már, min kaptunk össze.

Szóval ott voltunk a teremben. Éppen döglött pókokat aprítottunk.

_Utálom a pókokat!_

Nem szóltunk egymáshoz.

_Tényleg nem tudom, hogy hogyan kezdődött. Mindegy._

Arra emlékszem, hogy pókokkal dobált és a végén lesárvérűzött minket Rose-zal, amitől Ginny nagyon mérges lett. Előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy megátkozza Zoet, de ekkor belépett a képbe Piton.

– Weasley! – Ginny összerezzent, de még mindig dühösen nézett Zoera – Lám, lám. – Piton arca negédes mosolyra húzódott. – 5 pont a Griffendéltől!

– De tanár úr lesár… - tiltakozott.

– Csönd! – kiáltott rá.

– De tanár úr…

– Újabb 5 pont a Griffendéltől!

– De… – kezdte volna.

– Hallgass! – súgtam oda.

A lány fújt egyet és elrakta a pálcáját. Piton tovább sétált és megjegyzéseket tett a Griffendélesek munkájára. Ránéztem Zoera. Aki erre elégedetten elvigyorodott, majd tovább folytatta a piszkálódást. Most Ginnyt vette célba. Becsmérelte a rokonait, a barátait (minket, Harryt és Hermione-t) és persze őt is. A lány feje egyre vörösebb lett és a szeme szikrákat hányt. Zoe csak ütötte tovább a vasat. Közelebb léptem Ginnyhez és megfogtam a karját, épp időben, mert már megint húzta volna elő a pálcáját.

– Ne törődj vele! – suttogtam neki – Ne figyelj rá!

– De hát hallod mit mond a családomról és rólatok! – csattant fel.

Szerencsére Piton éppen a terem elején szidott egy griffendélest így nem hallotta.

– Ne törődj vele! Ne figyelj rá! Légy szíves! A kedvemért. – suttogtam neki tovább.

– Rendben. – nagyot sóhajtott – Megpróbálom.

Még sok mindent kellett felvágnunk és Nexa természetesen nem hagyta abba.  
Tovább suttogott, sziszegett. Éppen Rose és az én szüleimet becsmérelte. A kezem remegett az indulattól, Rose-é szintúgy. Próbáltam megnyugodni. Mind hárman elég idegesek voltunk, szemmel ölni tudtunk volna. Zoe csak húzta tovább az idegeinket, áttért Harryékre.

– … aztán ott van az a ragyásképű kiskedvenc meg a nyúlfogú stréber és a vörös talpnyaló…

Ginny-nek kiesett a kezéből a kés, annyira remegett.

– Ginny! – szóltam rá bár én is alig tudtam türtőztetni magam – Ginny! Nyugi!

– … meg itt vagytok ti kis sárvérűek meg te, Weasley. El se hiszem, hogy aranyvérű vagy. Ilyen alja népekkel barátkozol. – undorodva mutatott ránk. – Szánalmas vagy. Szégyent hozol a varázsló névre!

– Szerintem… – szólalt meg Ginny dühtől remegő hangon – … az nagyobb szégyen, ha valaki nem tud varázsolni, mint például te!

Zoe olyan dühös lett, mintha lesárvérűzték volna.

– Nem–e? – sziszegte – Carbunculus!

Ginny ijedten kapott az arcához, amin kelések jelentek meg. Betelt a pohár.

– Densaugeo! – kiáltottam Nexára szegezett pálcával.

A lány fogai elkezdtek nőni, mire Piton rögtön odajött.

– Mi történt itt? – kérdezte vészjósló hangon.

– White megátkozta Zoet! – mondta a lány barátnője.

– Ő meg Ginnyt! – mondtam dühösen, még mindig előre szegezett pálcával.

Piton (_mint amikor Hermionét átkozták meg_) így szólt:

– Nem látok rajta semmi különöset, még mindig tele van szeplővel.

_Még egy vak is láthatta a cikesznyi nagyságú keléseket!_

– Menjen Zoe a gyengélkedőbe! Kísérje el! – szólt a barátnőnek – Mind hármuknak büntetőfeladat és 10 pont a Griffendéltől! – fordult hozzánk.

Olyan ideges voltam, hogy majdnem Pitonra is ráküldtem egy átkot. A tanár visszasétált az asztalához és elégedett vigyorral nézett körül.

– Turner, Weasley, White! Óra után itt maradnak!

A jókedvem, ami július óta tartott, nyomtalanul eltűnt.

Kicsöngetéskor benn maradtunk. Ginny arcán még mindig ott voltak a kelések. Néhány kifakadt és rettentően fájhatott.

– Lám, lám. – nézett végig rajtunk, a szeme mintha elégedetten villant volna, látva dühtől remegő kezeinket – Nos nézzük a büntetőfeladatot. Turner! Maga Frics úr vezetésével a második emeleti lány wc-ben fog takarítani varázslat nélkül.

– Értettem, tanár úr! – Rose nehezen nyögte ki a szavakat.

Szegény! Pedig Ő nem csinált semmit, bár elnézve az arcát, neki se kellett volna sok.

– Weasley és White! – szája újra negédes mosolyra húzódott – Maguk segítenek elkészíteni újra Nexa kisasszonynak a bájitalt! Hétkor kezdenek! Turner, maga nyolckor! Megértették?

– Igen, tanár úr – préseltem ki a fogaim közül.

– Helyes. Elmehetnek.

Kiléptünk a teremből, majd felkísértük Ginnyt a gyengélkedőre. Szerencséjére Zoe nem volt ott, mert ha ott találtam volna, tettem is volna róla, hogy egy ideig ott is maradjon! De nem volt ott. Sajnos. Madam Pomfrey ellátta Ginnyt és mi rohantunk át mágiatörire. A terem előtt találkoztunk Ademékkel.

– Mi történt? Jobban vagy Ginny? – kérdezte Adem.

– Az arcom jobb, de a kedvem… – morogta.

– Mit kaptatok? – érdeklődött Will.

– Rose-nak takarítania kell Friccsel. – válaszoltam.

– Részvétem. És nektek?

– Ginnyvel segítenünk kell Nexanak megcsinálni a bájitalt.

– Ezt jól kifogtátok. – mondta együtt érzően Adem.

– Nekem mondod? – kérdeztem mérgesen.

– Na menjünk be! – javasolta inkább Rose, mielőtt egymásnak estünk volna.

Leültünk leghátulra és kitaglaltuk, hogy mennyire is utáljuk Pitont és, hogy Harryéknek nagyon is igazuk volt. Kicsöngetéskor lementünk ebédelni majd beültünk a könyvtárba és elkezdtük írni az egyméteres bájitaltan házit. Nekem nem nagyon füllőtt hozzá a fogam, de valamikor meg kell csinálni. Talán, 20 centit haladhattam, amikor már indulnunk kellett SVKra. Beléptünk a terembe és Harry tanácsát követve elfoglaltuk a hátsó sorban a helyeket. Lockhart is bejött és egy csodás vigyort villantott ránk, mire elhúztam a számat. A tanár tanult a tündérmanós esetből és így csak hablatyolt magáról, meg részleteket olvasott fel a könyveiből. Lassan félálomba merültem, mire feleszméltem szerencsére kicsöngettek. Lementünk a nagyterembe és megvacsoráztunk.

– Hamarosan hét óra. – jegyezte meg Ginny.

– Sajna.

– Megyünk?

– Muszáj. – válaszoltam kínlódva.

Elbúcsúztunk a többiektől és elindultunk a pincehelyiség felé. Rossz kedvünk volt, de azért megszólaltam:

– Ginny! Maradj nyugodt!

– Te beszélsz? Te átkoztad meg!

– Tudom, de csak azért, mert megátkozott Téged. Amúgy igyekszem nyugodt maradni.

Erre már alapból rácáfoltam mivel a szemem dühösen csillogott és a kezem ökölbe szorult.

– Nyugi! – szólt nekem Ginny.

– Igyekszem. – próbáltam relaxálni. – És… bocsánat!

– Semmi baj. Nyugi és köszönöm!

Egy kicsit megnyugodtam, de amikor beléptünk és megláttam Pitont és Zoet újra fellángolt bennem a gyűlölet.

– Kezdjék! – hangzott Piton parancsa.

Odamentünk az asztalhoz és elkezdtük felaprítani a hozzávalókat. Zoe az elején  
még úgy tett, mintha csinálna is valamit, de mivel látta, hogy Pitont nem érdekli, abbahagyta. Viszont a cukkolást semmiért sem hagyta volna félbe, bár kicsit már felkészültebbek voltunk Ginnyvel. Egyik fülünkön be másikon ki. Ha néha elkaptam pár szót összeszorult a kezem, de igyekeztem másra gondolni. Zoe arcán egy pillanatra csalódottság suhant át, mert nem sikerült felbosszantania minket, de azért még mindig tovább próbálkozott. Végre befejeztük az előkészítést, odafordultunk az üsthöz és elkezdtük készíteni a bájitalt. Az elkészítése körülbelül tíz perc lett volna, ha nincs ott Nexa, de nem volt olyan szerencsénk. Már majdnem készen voltunk, amikor Zoe előhúzott valamit a talárja alól és vigyorogva beledobta az üstbe. A bájital robbant egyet, fortyogott és élénksárga színt vett föl. Piton azonnal odajött.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte, de meg sem várta a választ és eltűntette (Azt, amivel több, mint egy órán át gyötrődtünk!) – 5 pont a Griffendéltől! Elölről!

Kénytelen-kelletlen újra elkezdtük darabolni a hozzávalókat.

_Azt megjegyzem, hogy mire mindent fölvágunk, még ha siet is az ember, eltelik egy óra. _

Újra kezdtük és Zoe is újra kezdte a sziszegést. Ránéztem Ginnyre nem látszott nagyon dühösnek. Gondolom ő is „egyik füleden be másikon ki" módszert alkalmazta, de lehet, hogy mondott magára egy jó kis bűbájt, amitől ideiglenesen megsüketült. Egy órája dolgozhattunk már, amikor észrevettem, hogy nem értem Zoe-t. Nem zavartattam magam, mert így könnyebb volt dolgozni. Több mint egy félóra múlva végeztünk a feldarabolással. Elkezdtük bepakolni az üstbe a hozzávalókat. Az elejére még emlékeztem, hogy hogyan kell elkészíteni így azt megcsináltam, majd ráhagytam Ginnyre. Mindent beleraktunk, gondolom az előírás szerint, és még főni hagytuk tíz percet. Zoe ezúttal semmilyen plusz adalékot nem rakott bele, gondolom ő is unta már. Öt perc múlva szólt Pitonnak, hogy kész van, legalábbis gondolom, ezt mondta. Piton odajött hozzánk és elkezdte nézni a főzetet. Aztán azt mondta 10 pont a Mardekárnak, ezt megértettem. Majd a nevemet hallottam és elkezdett hozzám beszélni, de nem értettem, ezért elővettem a pálcám, hogy magamra mondjam a fordítóvarázst.

– What are you doing? – ezt megértettem.

– Semmit tanár úr csak így nem értem. – mondtam neki magyarul, de ezt meg ő nem értette. Elkezdett velem kiabálni, de nem tudom mit mondott, de azt felfogtam, hogy 5 pont a Griffendéltől.

– Elég! – szakítottam félbe – Menjen a fenébe! (ezt szerencsémre nem értette) Moment! – mondtam neki végül angolul. Egy pillanatra elcsendesedett a kiabálásom miatt és ennyi elég volt. – Moven! – szólaltam meg magamra szegezett pálcával.

– Elnézést tanár úr, de nem értettem, mert elmúlt a fordító varázs hatása.

– Nem értem mit zagyvál itt össze White! – folytatta a kiabálást magából kikelve – 5 pont a Griffendéltől, mert nem érthetően beszélt!

– De tanár úr nem tehetek… – kezdtem magyarázkodni, de ordítása félbeszakított.

– Elég! Kifelé!

Kedvetlenül ballagtunk a Griffendél-torony felé, szerencsére Zoe már az elején másfelé ment. Próbáltam magyarul és halkan szitkozódni, de angolul hagyták el a számat a szavak. Ginny rám szólt, hogy hallgassak, mert még meghallják, ezért csöndben mentünk tovább. Felértünk a Kövér Dámához, kimondtuk a jelszót és beléptünk. Fél 11 környékén járt az idő, de még voltak páran a klubhelyiségben. Adem, Will, Harry, Ron és Hermione a helyiség hátuljában ültek és a leckéjüket írták. Odamentünk hozzájuk és leroskadtunk két székre.

– Sziasztok! Na milyen volt? – érdeklődött Ron.

– Ne is kérdezd! Hermione! – fordultam a lányhoz – Mi a Moven ellenvarázslata?

– Stan. De mi…

– Kösz! – és felrohantam a szobámba.

– Stan! – mondtam ki magamra. Pitonra és Zoera gondoltam. Öt perc jóízű magyar káromkodás után megnyugodtam és visszamentem a többiekhez.

– Thanks! Moven! – varázsoltam aznap már másodszor magamra.

Ginny időközben elmesélte a történteket és így a többiek megértették elrohanásomat.

– De hát Mary nem tehet arról, hogy megszűnt a varázs hatása. – folytatta Will a megkezdett beszélgetést.

– Persze, de ez őt nem érdekli. 35 pontot veszített miattam a Griffendél. – panaszkodtam.

– Meg miattam. – csatlakozott Ginny.

– Rose nem érkezett vissza? – kérdeztem.

– Nem. – válaszolt Will.

– Szegény. Be kéne fejeznem az undormányt. – jegyeztem meg fintorogva.

– Mit? – nézett rám értetlenkedve Adem.

– A bájitalt.

– Ja.

Elővettem az elkezdett dogát és mérgesen körmölni kezdtem, mire a többiek is visszatértek a munkájukhoz. Nem tudom, hogy, de háromnegyedóra alatt kész voltam vele. Talán túlságosan gyorsan túl akartam esni rajta. Szerintem egész jó lett, vagyis számíthatok Pitontól egy B–re. Aztán hozzáláttam az SVK–hoz. Magasztaló dolgozatot kellett írni Lockhartról, de szerencsére csak 20 centit. Kiválasztottam az egyik csodás esetét és abban dicsőítettem. Bár ez rövidebb volt, de ugyanannyi időmbe telt megírni, mint az előzőt. Mire kész lettem befutott Rose.

– Holtfáradt vagyok. – mondta miközben lehuppant a székre – Otthon szoktam takarítani, de ez… Egy órán keresztül sikáltam a padlót – magyarázott dühösen –, amikor előkerült Myrtle, persze megint bőgve és elárasztotta a wc-t meg a folyosót. És Frics a folyosót is felmosatta velem! Kivagyok.

– Fel a fejjel! – vigasztaltam – Téged legalább nem piszkált Piton meg Nexa.

– Miért, mi történt?

Elmeséltük neki a történetet. Hát Ő sem volt nagyon elragadtatva…

– Ez piszokság! De hát erről Te nem is tehetsz, Mary!

– Na ja, de láttad már Pitont igazságosan bánni egy Griffendélessel is?

– Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy lehet ez az izé otthon valakinek is a kedvence… - jegyezte meg, miközben a szeme szikrákat hányt.

– Mi?? Nálatok van olyan, akinek a kedvence Piton?? – kapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe Harry.

– Még csak nem is olyan kevesen… – morogtam.

– Fúj! – fintorgott.

– Harry! – szólt rá Hermione.

– Egyetértek Veled, Harry. Hogy lehet egy ilyen embert szeretni?!

Hermione rosszállóan nézett rám és visszatért a házijához. Igazat adva neki (de csak a tanulásban) mi is elkezdtünk újra dolgozni. Rose elővette a bájitaltant és undorodva írni kezdte. Kicsit tanácstalanul néztem körbe, mert mindenki irkált valamit, de én kész voltam mindennel. Végül elővettem a bűbájtant és kicsit átjavítottam és ezt tettem az átváltoztatástannal is. Már elmúlt éjfél mire összeszedelőzködtünk és felmentünk a hálószobákba. Rose rögtön elnyúlt az ágyán és el is aludt. Mi Ginny-vel hozzáláttunk, a később szokássá vált, naplóíráshoz. Ginny megint ugyanúgy írt előzőleg, megállt újra elkezdte, megállt és utána újra és így tovább. Kíváncsian néztem át az ágyára. Éppen ráláttam a naplóra, ami üres volt! Az arcomon éreztem a tekintetét, ezért úgy tettem, mintha csak gondolkoznék. Beírtam pár sort a naplómba.

_Ezekkel, a szavakkal ébredt fel a gyanúm, hogy valami nem stimmel azzal a naplóval. _

Befejeztem az irkálást és letettem a pennát.

– Jó éjt, Ginny! – köszöntem el.

– Jó éjt!

Összehúztam a függönyt és azzal a nyugodt gondolattal aludtam el, hogy vége ennek a borzalmas napnak.


	5. Furcsa dolgok

**Ajánlás:** Kysnek, hogy folytassa az írást!!

**Megjegyzés:** Zene az olvasáshoz: Nightwish: Elvenpath

**5. fejezet**

**Furcsa dolgok**

Másnap már egy kicsit jobb kedvem volt és persze szokásosan korán keltem. Kezdtem nagyon fáradt lenni. Mondjuk érthető, mert korán kelek és későn fekszem, de visszaaludni persze nem tudok. Bepakoltam és lementem a klubhelyiségbe, aminek egyik fotelében Harry üldögélt.

– Szia! – köszöntöttem álmosan.

– Szia! – köszönt hasonlóan éberen.

– Megint nem hagy valami nyugodni?

– Nem, csak korán keltem és nem bírtam visszaaludni. – válaszolt – Te?

– Én se.

– Fáradtnak tűnsz. – jelentette ki, mihelyt az arcomra nézett.

– Igen, az is vagyok. – nyújtózkodtam egyet, mire egy–két csigolyám kiroppant – Ti hogy bírjátok ki ezt a sok tanulást?

– Nehezen. – elnyomott egy ásítást.

– Általánosban is ennyi házitok volt?

– Majdnem.

– Egek! – megmaszíroztam a nyakam, mert rettentően fájt, de nem lett jobb – Én már két nap után kidőltem. – folytattam fintorogva – Nálunk szerintem még gimiben sem ilyen durva. Van valami túlélési tipped?

– Azt javaslom, hogy minden leckét írj meg még aznap, mikor feladták, különben ráfázol. Nézz csak meg minket Ronnal… – mosolygott. Nem állhattam meg, én is elmosolyodtam és ettől kicsit jobb kedvem lett.

_Ezért is szerettem reggelente beszélgetni. Felvidított. _

– Kitaláltam mit adnék Rose-nak. – tértem át egy másik témára.

– Na mit?

– Egy nagy adag csokibékát. Az jó ajándék, ugye? Úgyis szereti a csokit.

– Aha. – elég kómásnak nézett ki.

– Meg írok haza, hogy küldjék el az egyik gyertyámat, amit csináltam.

– Akkor szólok Fredéknek.

– Köszi.

Még beszélgettünk egy kicsit majd felmentem felkelteni a többieket. Hosszú nógatás után végre lementünk enni. Reggeli után elindultunk az üvegház felé öten. Nagyon élveztem az órát. Otthon is szerettem a növényeket és a természetet, ráadásul ez még varázslatos is volt. Eddig kedvenc órában a bűbájtan, gyógynövénytan és az átváltoztatástan vezetett, míg az utolsó helyért a bájitaltan és az SVK vetekedett. Még hátra volt egy olyan óra, amin még nem voltunk, az asztronómia, amit nagyon vártam már, mert egyszerűen rajongok a csillagokért. Az első csillagászat órára péntek éjszaka került sor. Addig még volt pár undorító óra és Piton se szállt le rólunk Zoeval egyetemben. Péntek estére már hullák voltunk. Számunkra rengeteg volt a tanulnivaló. Hiába, otthon nem ehhez szoktunk. Az asztronómiát is élveztem, bár félálomban ballagtunk le a toronyból az óra végeztével és rögtön ledőltünk az ágyunkba. Pár mondatot odafirkantottam a naplómba és már aludtam is. Ginny pennája se sokáig sercegett.

Másnap kicsit később keltem, de még mindig hamarabb, mint a többiek. Lementem a klubhelyiségbe (Harry nem volt ott). Beültem egy kényelmes fotelbe és elgondolkoztam az elmúlt héten. Az egészet nézve nagyon élveztem. A háziból ugyan ki se látszottunk általában, és ezért sokáig fennmaradtunk. Mostanra már megszoktam, későn fekvés, korán kelés. Sok jó dolog történt velem/velünk ezen a héten. Először is a Griffendélbe kerültem! A barátaim, aztán a tök jó órák, Harryék, és csütörtökön megismerkedtünk Hagriddal és Agyarral. Ginny nem tartott velünk, valami dolga akadt. Hagrid tényleg hatalmas volt és nagyon kedves. Megnéztük az óriás tököket és sokat beszélgettünk. Agyar összenyálazott minket, de nem zavart. Ginny másnap ment el hozzá. Aztán a rossz dolgok jutottak az eszembe: Piton, Lockhart, Nexa. Megráztam magam. Igyekeztem inkább a szép dolgokra gondolni. Később felkeltem a fotelből és felmentem a szobánkba. Meglepetésemre a lányok már ébren voltak. Leballagtunk a nagyterembe és lassan megreggeliztünk, majd úgy döntöttünk, hogy sétálunk egyet a parkban. A kviddicspálya környékén voltunk, amikor harsány kacagás ütötte meg a fülünk, ami a pálya felől jött. Mikor odaértünk, láttuk, hogy Harryék elvonszolják Ront és azt is, hogy a többi Griffendéles idővel szitkozódva odébb áll. Colin jött felénk elmaradhatatlan fényképezőgépével.

– Sziasztok!

– Szia! – köszöntünk.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Ginny.

A srác elmesélte a történet egy részét. (Ron meg akarta átkozni Malfoyt, de visszafelé sült el a varázs és elkezdett csigákat böfögni.) Időközben beértünk a kastélyba. Felmentünk a klubhelyiségbe és neki ültünk a háziknak. Lassanként visszaszállingóztak a kviddicscsapat tagjai is, aki mind eléggé morcosak voltak. Az ikrek Lee Jordannel a közelünkbe ültek le, és felháborodottan mesélték a történteket barátjuknak. Így tudtuk meg, hogy mi is történt teljes valójában (Dióhéjban: Hermionét Malfoy lesárvérűzte és ezért akarta Ron megátkozni).

A szombat gyorsan eltelt, majd a vasárnap is és szaladni kezdtek a napok. Ginny egyre sápadtabb lett és kezdett eltünedezni.

Október nyálkás hideg idővel köszöntött be. Megfázásjárvány ütötte fel a fejét, persze mi is elkaptuk. Percy rábeszélte Ginnyt, hogy igyon a Kalapkúra-bájitalból, amit Madam Pomfrey adott be a megfázottaknak. Így tanítás előtt hármasban (Rose, Ginny és én) felmentünk a javasasszonyhoz, hogy igyunk egyet-egyet fejenként. Borzalmas íze volt, de hatott, viszont a fülünkből kiszivárgó füst jó okot adott Nexanak a cukkolásra. Előszeretettel hangoztatta, hogy Ginny feje olyan mintha égne, de szerencsére a füst hamarosan elmúlt.

A napok teltek múltak. Ginny ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint a bájital előtt.  
Továbbra is mindennap írt a naplóba, és ha néha sikerült úgy oda néznem, hogy ne lássa, megint csak azt vettem észre, hogy üres. De az egyik este óvatlan volt és nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy figyelem-e, mert nagyon zaklatott volt és gyorsan írt.

_Azt hiszem ez aznap volt, amikor hosszú időre tűnt el miután Zoe felbosszantotta. _

Csak azt láttam, hogy sebesen ír a naplóba, megszoktam a távolságot, és el tudtam olvasni mit ír. Mintha a legjobb barátjával beszélne, kiöntötte szíve minden bánatát. Megállt a keze, de nem nézett föl. Ekkor tudtam meg, hogy miért is áll meg mindig. Az írása eltűnt, majd kisvártatva megjelent egy ívelt betűkkel írt válasz. Nagyon meglepődtem és a könyvre meredtem. Ginny válaszolt neki majd az „írás" is neki, és így tovább. Az „írásról" megtudtam, hogy Tomnak hívják, legalábbis Ginny így szólította. Sokáig néztem a kérdéseket és a válaszokat. Hirtelen a lány megrázta magát, mintha felébredt volna, talán észrevette, hogy nem serceg a pennám és felnézett rám. Még időben eszméltem és írni kezdtem, amit láttam. Néhány pillanatig éreztem, hogy néz majd újra elkezdett írni. Most én is sebesen írtam. Befejeztem végül és eltettem a naplómat. Jó éjszakát kívántam és lefeküdtem, de nem aludtam el, mert végig akartam gondolni, hogy mi is történt. Már elég régóta gondoltam, hogy valami nem stimmel azzal a naplóval. Azt gondoltam ellopom egy kicsit és áttanulmányozom, de most rájöttem, hogy úgyse találnék benne semmit. Ügyes. Nem fogom tudni elolvasni a naplóját, viszont tudtam, hogy ő se tudja elolvasni az enyémet, ha egyáltalán akarná.

_Később kiderült, hogy el akarta, mert tudni akarta, hogy gyanakszom-e rá._

Hermionétól kértem egy kis segítséget. Egy olyan varázslatot tanított nekem, amit ha rámondok csak egy adott szó (jelszó) beírásával lehet csak látni, amit írtam. Végül nyugtalan álomba merültem. Határozottan nem tetszett az a napló.

Teltek múltak a napok. Gyanúm egyre nőtt, hogy valami itt nincs rendben és aggódtam Ginny-ért. Még mindig sápadt volt és sokszor eltűnt, és amikor megkérdeztem hol volt, nem válaszolt.

Közeledett a Halloween, amit már alig vártam. Megnéztük Hagrid lámpásnak való tökeit, eszméletlenül nagyra nőttek. Végre elérkezett a várva várt nap. Hét órakor lementünk a nagyterembe csak négyen, mert Ginny nem volt velünk és ezért nyugtalan voltam. Mikor beléptünk a terembe, teljesen kiment a fejemből a lány, mert az elénk táruló látvány lenyűgözött. Rengeteg élő denevér röpdösött ide-oda, mindenhol töklámpások voltak. Még sose ünnepeltük a Halloweent, mivel ez nálunk nem szokás. Körbenéztem a Griffendél asztalánál, ahonnan nem csak Ginny hiányzott, hanem Harry, Ron és Hermione is, ez eléggé meglepett.

De hamar elfelejtettem nyomosztó gondolataimat, mikor elkezdődött a lakoma. Az ünnepséget egy csontváz-tánccsoport szereplése koronázta meg. Az előadás után Dumbledore takarodót fújt és mi elindultunk a klubhelyiség felé. A második emeleten jártunk, amikor megláttuk:

FELTÁRULT A TITKOK KAMRÁJA. AZ UTÓD ELLENSÉGEI RESZKESSENEK!

– Ó Merlin! – sikított fel valaki mögöttem.

A piros felirat alatti fáklyatartón Mrs. Norris volt farkánál fogva felakasztva, de ez nem volt elég, a falnál három ember volt: Harry, Ron és Hermione.

– Az utód ellenségei reszkessenek! Ti következtek, sárvérűek!

A kiabáló Draco Malfoy volt. Gonosz vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy a tömeg a hármast állja körül.

– Mi folyik itt? Mi ez a csődület?

Ez már Frics szájából hangzott fel. Félre lökött minket, hogy minél közelebb kerülhessen a felirathoz. Mikor meglátta Mrs Norrist, megtántorodott, és arcára szorította mindkét kezét.

– A macskám! A macskám! – visongott – Mit csináltatok Mrs. Norrissal?

Villogó tekintete Harryre tévedt.

– _Te! _– hörögte – _Te voltál! _Meggyilkoltad a macskámat! Megöllek! Szét…

– _Argus!_

Dumbledore érkezett a helyszínre több tanár kíséretében. Odament a falhoz és leakasztotta a macskát.

– Jöjjön velem, Argus – fordult Fricshez –  
Potter, Weasley és Granger kisasszony szintúgy.

– Az én szobám van a legközelebb, igazgató úr. Itt van egy emelettel feljebb. Ha gondolja parancsoljon…

– Köszönöm Gilderoy.

A kis csapat átvágott a néma tömegen. Amint befordultak a sarkon mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. Bimba professzor megpróbálta túl kiabálni a hangzavart.

– Prefektusok és iskolaelsők! Vezessék a házuk tanulóit a körletükbe!  
Gyerünk indulás!

– Griffendélesek utánam! – hangzott fel Percy fontoskodó hangja.

Követtük.

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte mellettünk egy másodikos hollóhátas.

– Mi az a Titkok Kamrája? – tette fel a kérdést Will.

– Jótól kérdezitek. Ha észrevennétek egyikünk se mágus családból származik. –válaszoltam.

– De ha egy kicsit figyelnétek, hallhatnátok, hogy más se tudja, hogy mi ez. – szólalt meg Rose is.

Ebben Rosenak igaza volt. Mindenki értetlen arcot vágott és sokak vonásaiban rémületet véltem felfedezni. Mielőtt megérkeztünk volna a toronyhoz Ginny is előkerült és a köpenye is rajta volt.

– Hol voltál Ginny? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna odaértünk a portrélyukhoz és a tömeg magával sodorta. Mi is bementünk a klubhelyiségbe. Körülnéztem, de Ginny nem volt ott.

– Bocs srácok, de felmegyek megnézni Ginnyt. – mondtam neki, miközben elindultam felfelé.

– Jó éjt!

– Nektek is!

– Várj Mary! – kiáltott utánam Rose – Én is jövök! Jó éjt! – köszönt el a többiektől és együtt felmentünk. A legtöbb diák a klubhelyiségben maradt és kisebb társaságban beszélgetett.

– Ginny!

– Tessék!

– Hol voltál? – szegeztem neki rögtön a kérdést.

– Én… Mégis mi történt?

– Nem láttad? – nézett rá összeszűkölt szemmel – Megtámadták Mrs. Norrist és egy feliratot festettek a második emelet egyik falára. – válaszolt Rose.

– És mi áll rajta? – kérdezte feszülten.

– FELTÁRULT A TITKOK KAMRÁJA. AZ UTÓD ELLENSÉGEI RESZKESSENEK! – mondtuk kórusban.

– Ez mit jelent?

– Nem tudom. – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Én se. Ezt taglalja mindenki. – tette hozzá Rose.

– Nem tudod mi az a Titkok Kamrája? – kérdeztem Ginnytől.

– Sajnálom, de nem. Ez borzasztó. Tudni lehet ki tette?

Összenéztünk Rose-zal.

– Ki? – kérdezte idegesen látva tétovázásunk.

– Lehet, hogy Ron, Harry és Hermione. – nyögtem ki végül.

– Mi?? Az nem lehet. – tiltakozott.

– Őket találtuk ott, amikor odaértünk. – mondta Rose.

– Akkor is ők nem lehetnek. – rázta makacson a fejét – Képtelenség…

– Majd elválik. – vélekedtem.

– Feküdjünk le! – javasolta Rose egy ásítás keretében.

– Ginny, hol voltál? – kérdeztem még egyszer.

De ő tudomást se vett a kérdésemről. Levette a köpenyét és a talárja… a talárja festékes volt, vörös festékes. Gyorsan Rose szemébe néztem és a fejemmel intettem, hogy ne! Rose vette a lapot és nem kérdezett. Mindhárman átöltöztünk és lefeküdtünk, én még gyorsan odasúgtam Rose-nak:

– Majd holnap! Kelj fel korán!

Visszaültem az ágyra és hozzáfogtam a naplóíráshoz, Ginny is így tett. Megint zaklatott volt és nem figyelt csak a naplóra. Elolvastam az írását

„Kedves Tom, nem emlékszem mit csináltam ma este, de az iskolában megtámadtak egy macskát. A falra egy feliratot festettek és nekem csupa festék a talárom."

A napló megpróbálta megnyugtatni, de elég bénán. Nekem az egészből az tűnt ki, hogy „Tom" nagyon is jól tudja, hogy Ginny a tettes, de megpróbálja elhitetni vele, hogy nem ő. Egyre jobban nem tetszett nekem ez a napló, sem ez a Tom vagy kicsoda. Mindezeket sebesen belefirkantottam a naplómba majd elraktam.

– Jó éjt!

– Jó éjt! – mondta alig hallhatóan Ginny, még fel sem nézett.

Összehúztam a függönyöm és aludni próbáltam. Nem lehet Ginny a tettes. Különben is, nem történt semmi különös csak Mrs Norrisnak lett kampec. Biztos csak ennyi volt az egész. Amúgy meg ki az, aki Friccsen kívül sajnálja azt a girhes dögöt?!

Reggel korán felébredtem. Rose ágya felé sandítottam. Álmosan pislogott rám, de ébren volt. Csöndben felöltöztünk és kiosontunk a klubhelyiségbe. Senki nem volt ott, biztos tegnap sokáig beszélgettek. Leültünk két fotelba.

– Szóval miért mondtad tegnap, hogy hallgassak? – kérdezte szemrehányóan.

– Neked is jó reggelt! – dohogtam álmosan. – Mindjárt elmagyarázom. Ugye tudod, hogy Ginnynek van egy naplója, amibe mindennap irkál?

– Igen, de amikor odanéztem, láttam, hogy üres – válaszolt Rose nálamnál semmivel sem éberebb hangon.

– Igen, de mégsem az. Ginny ír bele és a napló válaszol neki.

Azzal elmeséltem azt a pár dolgot, amit láttam a naplóba írva, pár gyanús körülményt és a feltételezéseimet.

– Szóval szerinted Ginny festette a feliratot a falra?

– Van rá esély… – mondtam ki, amit már régóta gondolok.

– De hát ő nem olyan… Különben is imádja a macskákat. – ellenkezett barátnőm.

– Igen… de szerintem nem önszántából csinálja… az a napló… valahogy nem tetszik.

– Figyelj Mary! Eddig nem történt semmi nagyon komoly. Hagyjuk békén. – javasolta.

– Rendben, de tartsd nyitva a szemed!

Ezzel befejezettnek tekintettük a témát és nekiveselkedtünk az új nap feladatainak.

Eltelt pár nap. Kiderült, hogy a macska nem halt meg, hanem kővédermedt. Az iskola még mindig ettől volt hangos. Egyik nap erre lettem figyelmes:

– Te nem ismerted Mrs. Norrist – Ron vigasztalta kishúgát, akit úgy látszik nagyon megviselt a macska elleni merénylet – Hidd el jobb nekünk nélküle.

Ginny ajka megremegett.

– Ilyesmi nagyon ritkán fordul elő a Roxfortban – folytatta Ron – Ne félj, egykettőre elkapják a gazfickót, és kipenderítik innen. Csak azt remélem, hogy addig még lesz ideje Fricset is kővé dermeszteni… Jól van, csak vicceltem. – tette hozzá gyorsan, látva húga reakcióját. Ugyanis Ginny elsápadt és arca rémületet tükrözött.

A napok teltek múltak és Ginny ugyanolyan sápadt volt. Sokat beszélgetett Percyvel akkoriban és újra-újra eltünedezett. Néha velünk is beszélgetett. Ilyenkor derült ki, hogy aggódik Ronékért, hogy kicsapják őket. Próbáltuk meggyőzni, hogy ők nem lehetnek. Azt persze nem mondtuk el, hogy szerintünk ki a tettes.

Egyik éjszaka felriadtam, mert nagyon szomjas voltam. Odamentem a kancsóhoz és ittam egy serleg vizet. Körbenéztem, majd hirtelen ránéztem az órára. Éjjel kettő volt és Ginny eltűnt! Letettem a serleget és kiosontam a klubhelyiségbe. A kandallóban már kialudt a tűz, de a hold elég erősen sütött.

– Ginny!

Nem válaszolt senki, mert nem volt ott. Gondoltam kimegyek és megkeresem, de mégis hol keressem? Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy visszamegyek az ágyamhoz. Megpróbáltam elaludni, de nem voltam nyugodt és ez nem hagyott aludni. Egy félóra múlva befutott Ginny és úgy nézett ki, mint egy holdkóros. Jobbnak láttam, ha nem szólok hozzá, hátha kiderül valami. A ruhája meg csupa toll volt. Mégis mit csinált? Átöltözött és körbenézett, hogy valaki észrevette-e. Gyorsan alvást színleltem és szerencsére nem vett észre. Hamarosan hallottam az egyenletes szuszogását.

Következő nap, szokásomhoz híven, korán keltem és lementem a klubhelyiségbe.

– Szia!

– Szia! – köszönt vissza Harry.

– Úgy látszik mi ilyen korán kelők vagyunk.

– Aha.

– Most hétvégén lesz a Griffendél-Mardekár mérkőzés, ugye?

– Aha. – kissé fáradt volt…

– Még sose láttam kviddics mérkőzést. Szeretsz játszani?

– Nagyon. A legjobb dolog a világon, repülni.

– Főleg egy olyan seprűvel, mint a tied.

– Na ja.

– Igaz, amit hallottam? Tényleg az a vakarcs Malfoy a Mardekár fogója?

– Igaz. Kis görcs…

– Hát sok sikert! És lökd le a seprűjéről! – bíztattam.

– Igyekszem.

– Harry? Lenne egy kérdésem, de eléggé… izé… - kezdtem feszengve.

– Mi az?

– Hát szóval… Ginny nagyon aggódik miattatok és szeretném tudni, hogy van-e oka rá. – kérdeztem bátortalanul.

– Azt akarod tudni, hogy mi festettük-e a feliratot és mi támadtuk-e meg Frics macskáját? – bólintottam – Nem mi.

– Akkor jó. Talán sikerül meggyőznöm Ginnyt. Én nem hittem, hogy Ti voltatok. – mondtam megkönnyebbülten.

– Kösz.

– Van sejtésetek, hogy ki lehet?

– Ühüm… van valaki, aki lehetne.

– Ki? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

– Inkább nem mondanám el, amíg nincs rá bizonyíték.

– Jó, rendben.

– Na és neked van tipped?

– Igen… vagyis… ööö…

Túl gyorsan szaladt ki a számom az igen, Ginny-t mégse mondhatom. A fejemben felhangzott egy mondat: _Ti következtek sárvérűek…_

– Talán Malfoy… őrá illene Mardekár utódja szerep. – jegyeztem meg bizonytalanul.

– Igen. Szerintem is.

– Szóval rágondolsz?

– Ühüm… hát igen. – bólintott végül.

– Remélem bebizonyosodik és kirúgják.

– Nem lenne rossz.

Hallgattunk. Majd megszólaltam.

– Na én mentem. Előre is sok sikert a kviddicshez!

– Kösz. Szia!

– Szia!

Teltek múltak a napok és végre elérkezett a hétvége. A lelátók tömve voltak és óriási ricsaj fogadta a pályára lépő Griffendéleseket. Elkezdődött a játszma. Nemsokára a Mardekárosok vezettek és egy gurkó rászállt Harryre. A mérkőzés reménytelennek tűnt, de aztán Harry meglátta a cikeszt, közben a gurkó eltörte a karját, de azért elkapta a cikeszt. GYŐZTÜNK! Hermione felsikoltott, mikor Harry a földbe csapódott. Mire a fiú föleszmélt, már körülötte álltunk. Lockhart, az a bolond, meg kifilézte Harry karját. Elvitték a gyengélkedőbe mi meg felmentünk a Griffendél-toronyba bulizni. Úgy éjjel háromkor a többiek felmentek aludni, de én nem voltam álmos  
(_már_) és így lenn maradtam egy eldugott fotelben üldögélve. Éjjel félálomban észrevettem, hogy valaki a portrélyuk felé oson. A kezébe egy fürt szőlő és a nyakában egy fényképezőgép… Colin! Mi a jó életet csinál? Mire szólhattam volna, már kimászott. 15 percre rá megjelent Ginny. Hozzá sem szóltam. Gondoltam csak kiderül valami. Utána lopakodtam, de amint kiértem a portrélyukon már nem láttam. Csalódottan visszamásztam és bevackoltam a fotelba magam. Úgy terveztem megvárom és megkérdezem hol járt. Fél óra elteltével Ginny visszatért, de nem úgy látszott mintha magánál lenne. Egyenesen felment a hálóterembe. Inkább nem mentem utána. Úgy határoztam, hogy lent maradok addig, amíg Colin vissza nem tér, hátha ő tudja hol volt Ginny és megkérdezem, hogy ő egyáltalán hol volt. De Colin nem jött vissza.

Másnap tudtuk meg, hogy merénylet áldozata lett és kővé dermesztve fekszik a Gyengélkedőn.


	6. Párbajszakkör

**Ajánlás:** Lilynek, hogy tele legyen energiával és legyen vidám, mert én vagyok pesszimista!!:)

**Megjegyzés:** Zene az olvasáshoz: Nickelback: Someday

**Megjegyzés2:** Most jó darabig nem lesz frissítés, mert nem jutok nethez:( de igyekszem július 31-ig még két fejezetet feltölteni:)

**6. fejezet**

**Párbajszakkör**

Ginnyt nagyon kiborította a hír, mikor másnap megtudta. Próbáltuk megvigasztalni, de mi is nagyon megdöbbentünk. Beszélgetés közben megkérdeztem halkan Ginnytől, hogy hol volt tegnap éjszaka, de nem válaszolt és úgy nézett rám, mint aki nem tudja, miről beszélek.

Gyanúm egyre nőtt, hiszen túl sok minden szólt ellene, de áltattam még magam, hogy ő nem lehet. Nézd csak meg őt és azt, ahogy megdöbbent a hír hallatán. Nem lehet ő. Nem lehet… De mi van, ha nem is ő a bűnös, hanem… hanem az a napló. Elhatároztam, hogy ellopom és megpróbálok kiszedni belőle valamit. Azután ez az egész elraktározódott az agyam egy eldugott részébe és egészen addig ott pihent, míg egy újabb esemény elő nem hozta.

_De az még nem most történt._

Szóval kedvenc bájitaltan tanárunk és kedvenc mardekárosunk is még életben volt (_nagy bánatunkra_). Sokat piszkáltak minket az órákon. Zoe folyamatosan mondogatta, hogy sárvérűek vagyunk. Engem nem túlzottan érdekelt, mert nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy jelentőséget.

Egy nap Rose vigyorogva állított be a klubhelyiségbe és lezuttyant mellénk. Diadalittasan nézett végig rajtunk. Adem és Will letették a pennájukat és érdeklődve néztek rá, mi Ginnyvel szintúgy.

– Na mi van? – kérdeztem az arcára nézve.

– Képzeljétek el mit derítettem ki! – kezdte lelkesen.

– Na mit?

– Nexaról egy kis háttérinfót… – húzta az idegeinket.

– Mit??

– Megtudtam, hogy ő is Magyarországról jött és…

– Na ne! Ő is magyar… szégyen… – csattantam fel.

– Mit és…, Rose? – kérdezett Ginny is.

– Érdekes kis dolog… A nagy, fellengzős mardekáros igazából… – félbeszakította a mondatot és ránk vigyorgott.

– Mondd már!

– Jó jó! Szóval az a kis izé… – kezdte újra, szép lassan, hogy felcsigázzon minket.

– Kinyögnéd végre?! – kiáltottam rá.

Végig nézett a feszült arcunkon és végül suttogva csak egy szót mondott:

– Félvér.

– MI?? – kiáltottunk fel mind a négyen.

– Ezt meg honnan szedted? – kérdezte Adem.

– Megbízható forrásból…

– Mégis, hogy és kitől? – faggattam én is.

Rose megvonta a vállát és nem válaszolt.

_Sose tudtam meg, hogy honnan szedte, de tény, hogy…_

– Igaz, még ha nem is hiszitek el.

– Hehehe. Pici Nexacska nem is aranyvérű… Micsoda hír. – jegyeztem meg vigyorogva.

Ezután valahányszor Nexa lesárvérűzött, mi csak gúnyosan mosolyogtunk rá. Egyik alkalom után Rose alig hallhatóan odasúgta neki, hogy félvér… Zoe szeme elkerekedett és gyorsan elfordult, belőlünk meg kitört a nevetés. Piton ezt jó pár mínusz ponttal díjazta, de nem nagyon érdekelt minket.

– Igazad volt Rose. – mondtam neki miután kiszabadultunk a teremből.

– Én megmondtam… – válaszolt vigyorogva.

_Tudom, nem szép dolog mások származását gúnyolni, de ő is ezt tette velünk. Az igaz, hogy Zoe még mindig jobb, mint mi(származás szerint), de ez nem érdekelt. A lényeg az volt, hogy nem aranyvérű…_

Szóval már meg volt, hogy mivel vágunk vissza Zoenak, ha nagyon undok. Meg is zsarolhatjuk, hogy elmondjuk mindenkinek.

_Végül ezt nem tettük meg._

Esténként és reggelente volt időm máson is gondolkozni. Ginnyn járt az eszem, de végül hagytam, hogy elaltassam magamban a gyanút.

Közeledett a december és egyre hidegebb lett. A hónap második hetében McGalagony összeírta a Roxfortban maradókat. Mi is feliratkoztunk, mert nem tudtunk volna hogyan hazamenni. Egy héttel rá a faliújságon megláttuk, hogy párbajszakkör indul a suliban és úgy döntöttünk, hogy elmegyünk. Nyolc órákor lementünk a nagyterembe, ami zsúfolásig telt volt. Most eltűntek a hosszú asztalok és az egyik fal mellett egy aranyszínű színpad volt. A terembe mindenki, azt találgatta, hogy ki tarthatja a szakkört.

Csak ne Lockhart és ne is Piton tartsa. Csak ne ők… – rimánkodtam magamban.

_Sajnos a rossz dolgok legtöbbször bekövetkeznek. _

Szilvakék talárjában bevonult Lockhart a színpadra és a nyomában egy fekete talárban Piton.

– A francba… – sóhajtottam csalódottan.

– Gyertek közelebb! Mindenki lát engem? Mindenki jól hall? Remek… – szólalt meg az SVK tanár.

– Nos, kedves fiúk-lányok, Dumbledore professzor engedélyt adott rá, hogy megszervezzem ezt a kis párbajszakkört, melynek célja nem más, mint hogy felkészítsen titeket arra az esetre, ha meg kell védenetek magatokat. Jómagam számtalanszor kerültem ilyen helyzetbe – a részleteket lásd megjelent műveimben.

– Engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam segédemet, Piton professzort – folytatta Lockhart, és széles mosolyt villantott Pitonra. – A tanár úr azt mondja, ő maga sem teljesen járatlan a párbajozás művészetében. Felkértem hát, hogy asszisztáljon nekem egy rövid bemutató erejéig. Nyugalom, nem kell aggódnotok: ügyelni fogok, hogy ne tegyek kárt a bájitaltan tanárotokban.

– Az lenne a legjobb, ha kölcsönösen kinyuvasztanák egymást.

Harryék közelében álltunk. Osztottam Ron véleményét. A két tanár szembe fordult egymással és meghajoltak, vagyis Lockhart bohóckodott egy sort, Piton meg csak biccentett. Azután kard módjára felemelték a pálcájukat.

– Amint látjátok, felvettük a szabályos alapállást – magyarázta Lockhart – Most háromig számolok, és akkor egymásra szórjuk az első átkot. Természetesen egyikünk sem dolgozik halálos átokkal.

– Arra nem mernék mérget venni. – morogta Harry, a fogait csikorgató Pitont figyelve.

Hát én se…

– Egy… kettő… három.

Mindketten megsuhintották a pálcájukat és Piton így kiáltott:

– Capitulatus!

Tűzpiros fénysugár lövellt Lockhart felé és telibe találta a tanárt. Lerepült az emelvényről, háttal a falnak csapódott és összerogyott, mint egy zsák. Nexa,  
Malfoy és néhány mardekáros tapssal jutalmazta a mutatványt.

– Ugye nem esett baja? – aggodalmaskodott Hermione

– Kit érdekel? – kérdezett vissza kórusban Ron és Harry.

Lockhart fejéről lerepült a süveg, s ondolált haja is alaposan összekócolódott.

– Remélem jól figyeltetek – szólt rekedten, mikor végre sikerült feltápászkodnia, és visszamásznia az emelvényre – Ez egy lefegyverző bűbáj volt. Amint látjátok, elvesztettem a pálcámat – oh, köszönöm, Brown kisasszony. Valóban jó ötlet volt ezt bemutatni nekik, Piton professzor, de ha nem sértem meg vele, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mire készül. Ha akarom, könnyűszerrel hatástalaníthattam volna a bűbájt. Mindazonáltal úgy gondoltam, célszerű, ha a gyerekek ilyet is látnak…

Piton gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá, s Lockhart gyorsan témát váltott:

– Bemutatónak ennyi elég is volt. Most lemegyek közétek, és párokba rendezlek titeket. Piton professzor, ha megtenné, hogy segít nekem…

A két tanár elindult a tömegben, és megszervezte a párokat. Én Rose-zal lettem.

– Mindenki forduljon szembe az ellenfelével! – harsogta Lockhart, immár újra az emelvényről. – Meghajlás!

Meghajoltunk.

– Pálcát szegezz! – hangzott a következő vezényszó. – Háromra lőjetek egymásra lefegyverző bűbájt – de tényleg csak lefegyverzőt, nehogy valaki megsérüljön. Egy… kettő… három!

– Capitulatus! – kiáltottuk mindketten.

A két átok egyszerre indult, középen találkozott és célt tévesztett és… pont Zoet és a barátnőjét találta el.

– Hoppá…

Mind a ketten összeestek és a pálcájuk elrepült felénk. Boldogan elvigyorodtunk és gratuláltunk egymásnak. Összeszedtük a két mardekáros pálcáját és elküldtük a terem túlsó végébe, majd körbenéztünk. Malfoy Harryvel párbajozott. Végül ennek Piton vetett véget. Hermione feje egy mardekáros lány hóna alatt volt és vinnyogott. Harry odarohant és megpróbálta lerángatni a nagydarab lányt barátnőjéről. Lockhart fejcsóválva járt a párbajozók között.

– Istenem, istenem – sopánkodott. – Kelj fel Macmillan… Csak óvatosan Fawcett kisasszony… Csípd össze, Boot, akkor egykettőre eláll a vérzés…

– Jobb lesz, ha inkább azt tanítom meg nektek, hogyan kell kivédeni az ellenséges átkot.

– Kérek két önként vállalkozót. Longbottom és Finch-Fletchley, gyertek, mondjuk, ti.

– Nem túl jó ötlet, Lockhart professzor. – Piton úgy úszott oda, mint egy hatalmas, gonosz denevér. – Longbottom a legegyszerűbb átokkal is katasztrófát okoz. Gyufásskatulyában fogjuk felküldeni Finch-Fletchley maradványait a gyengélkedőbe.

Neville fülig elvörösödött.

– Legyen inkább Malfoy és Potter – tette hozzá Piton kaján mosollyal.

– Kitűnő! – lekendezett Lockhart és a terem közepére terelte a két fiút. A többiek engedelmesen utat nyitottak nekik.

– Figyelj, Harry – szólt Lockhart. – Mikor Draco rád szegezi a pálcáját, te csináld ezt.

Megpróbálkozott valami lengetős figurával, de a vége az lett, hogy elejtette a pálcáját, mire a termen elfojtott nevetés futott végig. Lockhart Piton gúnyos mosolyától kísérve gyorsan lehajolt érte, és így szólt:

– Hoppá… Egy kicsit izgatott a pálcám.

Piton odalépett Malfoyhoz és súgott neki valamit, amitől a fiú gonoszan elvigyorodott.

Hát ez nem túl bíztató…

Lockhart kedélyesen megveregette Harry vállát.

– Csak csináld, ahogy mutattam, fiam.

– Dobjam el a pálcámat?

Lockhart azonban már nem figyelt rá.

– Három… kettő… egy… tessék! – harsogta.

– Serpensortia!

Malfoy pálcája, mintha felrobbant volna. A pálcájából egy hosszú fekete kígyó csusszant ki.

_Mondtam már, hogy a kígyókat is rühellem?!_

Lehuppant a földre a küzdőfelek között, és nyomban felemelte a fejét, támadásra készen. A közelben állók sikoltozva hátrálni kezdtek.

– Ne mozdulj, Potter – szólt higgadtan, élvezettel szemlélve a helyzetet, Piton – Mindjárt eltűntetem…

– Majd én! – rikkantotta Lockhart, és a kígyóra szegezte pálcáját.

Hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott és a kígyó felrepült, de nem tűnt el. Nyekkenve visszazuhant a padlóra és dühösen elindult Justin felé. Felemelte a fejét és méregtől csöpögő fogakkal támadni készült. Ekkor Harry elindult a hüllő felé és úgy látszott rá akar kiáltani, de a száját hátborzongató sziszegés hagyta el. A kígyó visszaroskadt és Harryre függesztette a szemét. A fiú vigyorogva nézett a holtravált Justinra.

– Hagyjál engem békén, jó!? – kiabálta Justin és kirohant a teremből.

Piton előre lépett, eltűntette a kígyót és összeszűkölt szemmel, töprengve fürkészte a fiút. Mindenki Harryt figyelte, aki egyre zavartabb lett. Odament hozzá Ron, levonszolta a színpadról és Hermioneval kivezették Harryt a teremből. A tömeg némán utat engedett nekik, miközben gyanakodva szemlélte a távozókat. Miután a csapat kivonult mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

– Mi a fene volt ez? – kérdeztem.

– Harry párszaszájú. – mondta Ginny.

– Hogy mi?

– Beszél a kígyók nyelvén.

Lockhart is zavartan álldogált a színpadon.

– Azt hiszem ezzel vége a mai szakkörnek. Igen, igen. Viszontlátásra következőleg! – mondta és kiviharzott a teremből, valószínűleg sietett rendbe hozni a fizuráját.

Mindenki elindult a kijárat felé. Egy pillanatra hátranéztem és láttam, hogy Zoe a barátnőjével veszekszik.

– Nézd csak Rose…

Valószínűleg a varázspálcáikat keresték, végül egy mardekáros segített nekik.

Felmentünk a Griffendél-toronyba. Harryék úgy látszik felmentek a hálószobájukba, mert a klubhelyiségben nem voltak. Leültünk egy eldugott helyre és megpróbáltuk kifaggatni Ginnyt. Ő elmondott mindent, amit tudott a párszaszájúságról meg Malazárról. Lehet, hogy nem is Ginny a tettes, hanem Harry? – fogalmazódott meg bennem a gondolat. Mondhatom szép… Vagy Harry, aki legyőzte Tudodkit vagy Ginny, akinek az apja épp egy mugli védelmi törvényen dolgozik. Megfogadtam, ezentúl nyitva tartom a szemem (_még jobban_).

Reggel óriási hóviharra ébredtem. Lelopództam és kinéztem a klubhelyiségbe. Harry ott ült az egyik fotelben és meglehetősen morcos képet vágott, így jobbnak láttam inkább nem szólni hozzá, ezért inkább visszamentem a szobánkba és megpróbáltam lelket verni Rose-ékba, kevés sikerrel. Csekély félóra múlva sikerült őket kiráznom az ágyból és újabb félóra múlva már reggeliztünk.

– Mindjárt kezdődik az átváltoztatás! – kiáltottam fel Rose órájára nézve – Gyertek! Ha elkésünk McGalagony iszonyúan dühös lesz!

Elrohantunk a terem felé és fél perccel becsöngetés előtt szerencsére odaértünk és leültünk a szokott helyünkre. Körbenéztem. Mindenki ott volt már kivéve…

– Hol van Ginny?

– Nem mögöttünk jött? – kérdezett vissza Rose.

– De. – válaszolt Will.

– Akkor meg hol van? – aggodalmaskodtam.

Ginny 15 perc múlva került elő, késését McGalagony 5 mínuszponttal díjazta. Az órán most egy új dolgot kezdtünk el: egy borzot kellett átvarázsolni fekete-fehér kalappá. Az óra felénél jártunk, amikor Adem addig hadonászott, míg eltalálta Willt, aki nyomban borzzá változott. McGalagony már így is dühös volt Ginny késése miatt, de most már el is kezdett kiabálni. Megpróbálta visszaváltoztatni a fiút, de a haja fekete-fehér csíkos maradt. Újra felemelte a pálcáját, amikor meghallottuk Hóborc bömbölését:

– MERÉNYLET! MERÉNYLET! ÚJABB MERÉNYLET! NINCS BIZTONSÁGBAN SE ÉLŐ, SE HOLT! FUSSON, AKINEK KEDVES AZ ÉLETE! MERÉNYLET!

McGalagony kifutott az osztályból, mi meg persze utána. A folyosó tömve volt és húsz centivel a padló fölött Nick lebegett feketén és alatta ott volt Justin kővé dermedve. Megpillantottam két embert is, akik rémülten figyelték az eseményeket, egyik Harry volt, a másik Ginny. Persze többen is rémülten pislogtak a hangzavarban, de ők ketten kitűntek. Voltak, akik érdeklődve nézték a kővé vált szellemet és bele is álltak. A tanárok próbáltak rendet tenni, kevés sikerrel. Végül McGalagony nagyot durrantott a pálcájával, amitől rögtön csönd lett. A tanárnő visszaparancsolt mindenkit az osztályába, úgyhogy mi is elindultunk visszafelé, de a sarkon megálltunk. Miután a tömeg eloszlott befutott egy hugrabugos fiú és Harryre mutatva ezt mondta:

– Tettenérés!

Nagyon sápadt volt, olyan, mint Ginny.

– Elég volt, Macmillan! – szólt rá McGalagony.

Hóborc fentebb lebegett és élvezettel nézelődött.

– _Potter, te rosszcsont, bűnöd nagy,_

_Irtod a társaid, gyilkos vagy__**!**_– dalolászta vidáman.

– Fogd be a szád, Hóborc! – ripakodott rá McGalagony, mire a szellem nyelvet öltve kereket oldott.

Flitwick és Sinistra felvitték Justint a gyengélkedőre. McGalagony pedig elővarázsolt egy nagy legyezőt és ráparancsolt a hugrabugos srácra, hogy azzal terelje fel Nicket. A tanárnő egyedül maradt Harryvel.

– Jöjjön, Potter – szólt McGalagony.

– Tanárnő kérem – kezdett a magyarázkodásba Harry – esküszöm, hogy nem én…

– Ez már nem az én hatásköröm – vágott a szavába. Elindultak és elhaladtak mellettünk, mire McGalagony ránkripakodott.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy menjenek az osztályba?! 5 pont a Griffendéltől! Mire várnak?! Gyerünk!

Gyorsan visszaiszkoltunk a terembe. 10 perc múlva a tanárnő visszatért és befejeztük az órát.

Nap végén a klubhelyiségben kuksoltunk és hallgattunk a gondolatainkba merülve. Ginny elkésett az óráról és nem tudni hol volt, de Harryt meg ott találták az áldozatok mellett. Aj… Ekkor eszembe jutott, amit eddig elfelejtettem… a napló! Elhatároztam, hogy a téli szünetben ellopom és megpróbálom kivallatni. Ám egy másik gondolat is az agyamba férkőzött. Hiszen mind a négyen sárvérűek vagyunk! Lehetséges áldozatok! De ha Ginny a tettes, csak nem támad meg minket, a barátait… De ha megtudja, hogy ellopom a naplóját… Nagyon megrémültem, de azután eszembe jutott a Griffendél–ház erénye, a bátorság. Megteszem. – határoztam el magamban. – Ezt muszáj kiderítenem.


	7. A napló

**Ajánlás: **Zerának!!:)

**Megjegyzés:** Zene az olvasáshoz: Jamie Winchester and Hrutka Róbert: Nice Try

**7. fejezet **

**A napló**

A napok múlásával egyre jobban eluralkodott a pánik a kastélyban. Kezdtem én is aggódni, végül is, megvolt rá az okom. A téli szünet közeledtével alig akadt ember, aki a Roxfortban akart maradni, mi persze már rég feliratkoztunk. Azt beszéltük meg a szüleinkkel még évelején, hogy inkább maradjunk az iskolában, mint sem, hogy Londonban egyedül kószáljunk. Ez persze ugyanolyan jó lett volna, ha nem lett volna a Titkok kamrája. De volt, és ez az egész ügy rányomta a bélyegét a hangulatra. Mindenki bizalmatlanabb volt, csak Fred és George bolondoztak egyfolytában: ha tehették, Harry előtt masíroztak, és így kiabáltak:

– Utat Mardekár utódjának! Vigyázat, véres kezű varázsló közeleg!

Percynek ez természetesen nem tetszett, ezért egyik alkalommal így szólt a fiúkhoz:

– Ez nem tréfa – jelentette ki hűvösen.

– Ne állj az utunkba, Percy! – vigyorgott rá Fred. – Harrynek sietős a dolga.

– Igen, a Titkok Kamrájába igyekszik, mert teára várja agyaras csatlósa – tódította George.

Mikor végre elérkezett a téli szünet, egy csapásra csend borult a kastélyra. Hermione és Weasley testvérek átvették az irányítást a Griffendél-toronyban. Ez azt jelentette, hogy zavartalanul játszhattunk robbantósdit, és gyakorolhattunk a párbajozást, meg efféle hangos dolgokat csinálhattunk. Ennek köszönhetően remekül szórakoztunk. Lejátszottunk jó pár parti varázslósakkot, amikben legtöbbször lealáztak, de volt egy, talán kettő, amiben nyertem.

Végre elérkezett a Szenteste is, amit mindenki izgatottan várt, köztük én is, de egy kicsit szomorú is voltam, hiszen hiányzott a családom. Szeretettel gondoltam vissza a karácsonyainkra, amikor együtt díszítettük fel a fát, és készítettük el a vacsorát (mindig volt franciasaláta, pulyka vagy hal, krumpli, rengeteg süti, és így tovább). Emlékszem, körülálltuk a fát és énekeltünk. Utána leültünk enni, és kibontottunk az ajándékokat. Ezek közben mindig megszólalt a telefon, amiben valamelyik rokon boldog karácsonyt kívánt. Mégis akármennyire gyötört is a honvágy, nagy lelkesedéssel vártam ezt a napot. Reggel elég korán felébredtem, és ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, kinéztem az ablakon. Gyönyörű fehér hóréteg fedte a parkot, épp akkor kezdett el újra szállingózni nagy pelyhekben a hó. Az ágy vége felé tekintettem, ahol kisebb kupac ajándék várakozott a kibontásra. Megfogtam az első csomagot, ami a kezembe akadt, anyáék küldték. Mamám küldött a szokásos karácsonyi sütijeinkből, kaptam egy garbó pulcsit meg egy általa kötött vörös-fekete, hosszú, csíkos sálat. Boldogan olvastam a levelet, amit küldtek. A másodikban egy fényképezőgép volt, amit a nagynénéimtől kaptam, és meglepetésemre működött. Biztos anya vette az Abszol úton, ott láttam egy boltot, amiben mágikus helyen is működő mugli szerkezeteket árultak.

_Szokás a családunkban, hogy a szülők megveszik, azt, amit szeretnénk kapni Karácsonyra a többiek pedig kifizetik. Ez annyiban praktikus, hogy anyáék legalább tudják, mit szeretnénk._

Nagynénéim még ezenfelül küldtek pár tekercs filmet, és saját készítésű sütiket. Rosetól megkaptam a Legendás lények és megfigyelésük című könyvet, aminek nagyon örültem. Willtől és Ademtől egy csomag csokibékát kaptam, Ginnytől pedig mindenízű drazsét találtam az ágyamon. Időközben felébredtek a többiek is, és lelkes bontogatásba kezdtek.

A Karácsonyi lakoma fenséges volt, és az ünnephez illően, a Nagyterem karácsonyi díszítésben pompázott. Rengeteg karácsonyfa volt felállítva, szépen feldíszítve és a mennyezetről még puha műhó is hullott. Dumbledore professzor megtanította nekünk a kedvenc karácsonyi énekeit is. A Griffendéles asztalnál a Weasley testvéreken kívül Harryék és mi négyen ültünk. Készítettem pár képet, azért hogy kipróbáljam a gépet. Fred és George pedig a még jobb hangulat kedvéért a Prefibubos szót bűvölték Percy prefektusi jelvényére (_ezt is sikeresen megörökítettem_). Szegény ikrek már szakadtak a vihogástól, mert Percy folyton kérdezgette őket, hogy min nevetnek. Lakoma két órán keresztül folyt, felettébb jó hangulatban. A desszertek elfogyasztása után, a pukkantós bonbonokból szerzett ajándékokkal és teli hassal fölballagtunk a Griffendél-toronyba. Felmentem a szobánkba és lehoztam a Rose-tól kapott könyvet. Bevackoltam magam a kandalló előtti fotelbe és élvezve a finom meleget, lelkesen olvasni kezdtem. A többiek is jól szórakoztak: Fred és George köpkövezett, Ginny, Rose, Adem és Will pedig robbanó kártyával snapszereztek. Hermione, Harry és Ron nem voltak a klubhelyiségben. Mikor nem figyeltek oda a többiek, csináltam pár fotót róluk. Egy ideig még elnézegettem a többiek játékát, majd visszatértem a könyvemhez és kikerestem az unikornisokról szóló részt. Olvasásomból egy kisebb robbanás zökkentett ki. Rose-ékra néztem, akik nagyban hahotáztak, Adem ugyanis lepörkölte a fél szemöldökét.

– Hagyjuk ezt abba! – szólt a szemöldökvesztett. – Mit szólnátok inkább egy kis csapd le csacsihoz?

– Az mi? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Majd Mary elmondja. Hé, Mary! – hívott. – Gyere játszani!

– Megyek, ha jön Fred és George is! – kiabáltam vissza. – Többen sokkal jobb!

– Jöttök?

– Megyünk – válaszoltak az ikrek.

– Valaki magyarázza el a szabályokat! – kérte Ginny.

– Mary!

– Jó, egy pillanat, régen játszottam – elvettem a paklit és belefogtam a magyarázásba. – Szóval, mindenkinek osztok négy lapot. – Kiosztottam nekik és felfordítottam. – Felfordítani játék közben nem kell, csak azért osztottam így, hogy megértsétek, és hogy könnyebben tudjak magyarázni. Szóval mikor mindenki megkapta a négy lapot, megnézi, hogy nincs-e közte három vagy négy ugyanolyan szám. Most úgy látom, senkinek sincs – néztem végig a lapokon. – Akinek rögtön osztásból lesz, vissza kell adnia a lapjait. A játék lényege, hogy összegyűjts négy ugyanolyan számot, például a négy kilencest. A játék úgy folyik, hogy az, aki az osztótól balra ülő játékos, most Te, Rose, húzz egy lapot a maradék lapokból. Igen, egy hetes. Most eldöntheted, hogy megtartod-e vagy tovább adod-e.

– Mivel két hetesem van, megtartom, és tovább adom a királyt.

– Most Will nézi meg, hogy kell-e neki a király vagy nem.

– Nem tartom meg.

– Szóval, Will tovább adja a királyt, és így a következő ember dönti el, hogy kell-e neki a lap és így tovább. Mindenki az előtte lévő játékostól kap lapot. Ha valakinek összejön a négy ugyanolyan szám, lerakja lefelé fordítva a lapjait. Addig játszunk, míg csak egy embernek nem jön össze a négy ugyanolyan szám. Mikor ez meg van, tegyük fel, nekem nem jött össze, ezért tippelnem kell, hogy kinek, milyen számból jött össze a négy. Ha eltalálom, nincs semmi, de ha nem, húznom kell egy lapot a pakliból. Például, kihúzok egy nyolcast. Akkor az, akinek nem találtam el, hogy miből jött össze, nyolcat ver a paklival a kezemre. A kezet  
játék közben nem lehet változtatni! Vagyis végig vagy csak a bal vagy csak a jobb kezemre vertek. Ha több játékosét nem találom el, többször húzok, és többször vernek. Tudom, hogy így elmondva bonyolult, de majd belejöttök.

– Menni fog! – bíztatott Fred.

– Ossz!

Osztottam, és elkezdtünk játszani. Úgy látszik, megértették a kifacsart magyarázatomat, mert olajozottan ment a játék. Sorba raktuk le a lapjainkat, és végül Adem maradt. Párat sikerült eltalálnia, de Rosetól, Ginnytől és Fredtől kapott rendesen. Pont mikor Fred csapkodta a kezét, fel is robbant a pakli. Az első kör után egyre jobban belelkesült mindenki. Játékunk csak akkor szakadt félbe, mikor Harryék kilenc óra környékén visszatértek a toronyba.

– Hol voltatok? – kérdezte Ginny a bátyjától.

– Mit csináltatok a kezetekkel? – kérdezte Ron vörös kezeinkre nézve.

– Csak játszottunk – felelte vigyorogva Fred.

– Beszálltok? – tette hozzá George szintén vigyorogva.

– Öhöm, rendben – egyezett bele Harry.

Vázlatosan Fred elmondta a szabályokat, majd újra játszani kezdtünk. Az elsőben Harry vesztett, és a másodikban Ron. Kaptak is tőlünk rendesen, mert talán, ha egy emberét eltalálták. Egészen 11 óráig eljátszottunk, mikor Ronék elindultak lefeküdni.

– Jó éjt! – köszöntek el.

– Jó éjt!

Ekkor tűnt fel…

– Harry, Ron! Hol van Hermione? – kérdeztem gyorsan.

– Öhöm… – a két fiú összenézett – a gyengélkedőn – nyögte ki végül Ron.

– Megtámadták? – rémüldözött Ginny.

– Nem – válaszolt neki rögtön a bátyja.

– Akkor meg miért? – tudakolta Rose.

– Csak egy kis baleset – próbált minket megnyugtatni Harry, kevés sikerrel.

Mielőtt még kérdezhettünk volna, gyorsan becsukták az ajtót.

– Szegény Hermione! – elméláztam egy kicsit.

– Játszunk még? – kérdezte George vigyorogva.

– Hát… – lenéztem a vörös kezemre –, én még egy partit kibírok.

– Tőlem mehet.

– Tőlem is!

– Akkor gyerünk, Mary, ossz!

Kellett nekem még egyet játszanom! Most persze én kaptam a kezemre. Még pedig nem is keveset, ugyanis amilyen szerencsés vagyok, kihúztam a legnagyobb számokat.

– Na jó, én abbahagytam. Már teljesen szétjött a kezem – mondtam, miután megkaptam a büntetőket.

– Ugyan! Nem is olyan brutális – vizsgálgatta a kezem Fred.

– Nekem ez is elég. Különben is késő van.

– Tényleg jobb, ha alszunk egyet, ha holnap hócsatázni akarunk. Nagyon jó hó esett – jelentette ki a másik iker.

Hócsata?! Nem szeretem a hógolyózást. Túl sok rossz emlékem van… Szerencsére sikerült elrejtenem fintoromat.

– Na, akkor jóccakát! – köszöntem el.

– Jó éjt!

Felcaplattunk hármasban a szobánkba, ugyanis a lányok is velem tartottak.

– Azért elmondhatták volna, mi van Hermionéval! – szólalt meg Rose.

– Tök bunkóság… – jegyeztem meg.

– Majd holnap megnézzük, hogy van – próbált békíteni Ginny.

– Oké – feleltem morcosan.

– Ne morogj már! Karácsony van!

– Jólvanna! Köszönöm a könyvet, Rose.

– Nagyon szívesen. Én is köszönöm az ajándékod.

– Szívesen! – Aztán odamentem az ágyamhoz és előhalásztam anyáék csomagját. – Kértek egy kis mézeskalácsot? Családi recept. No, nézd csak, van itt nektek valami. – Előszedtem két szép mézeskalácsszívet, amit csak akkor vettem észre. – Nekem úgy tűnik, ez a tiétek. – Átadtam nekik.

– Kösz, Mary! – hálálkodott Ginny.

– Köszi! – mondta Rose, beleharapott a mézeskalácsszívbe és lelkesen eszegetni kezdte.

– Ne nekem köszönjétek! – Most már jókedvem lett. – Na, ideje lefeküdni!

– Tényleg, holnapra kell az erő – vélekedett barátnőm két falat között.

Felszisszentem.

– Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Semmit. Csak jó éjszakát! – mosolyogtam kényszeredetten.

– Jó éjt!

– Cakát!

Leültem az ágyamra, és írni kezdtem a naplóm, Ginny szintúgy.

_"Kedves Tom! Nagyon Boldog Karácsonyt kívánok! Fantasztikus volt a mai nap. Mintha mindenki egy nagy család része lenne. Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagyok és örülök, hogy neked ezt leírhatom."_

"Neked is Boldog Karácsonyt! Mindig öröm, ha látom, boldog vagy!"

_"Köszi!"_

"Bocs, hogy rontom a kedved, de mi van azzal a lánnyal, aki szerintem leskelődött?"

_"Maryvel?"_

"Igen. Vele."

Meglepetten néztem a lapokra. Tudja, hogy leskelődtem!

_"Szerintem már nem érdekled. Nem hiszem, hogy rájött a titkodra."_

"Akkor jó. De azért szeretném, ha utána járnál! Nézd meg a naplóját, nem írt-e bele valamit!"

MICSODA?? Na azt majd megnézem… Az én naplómat…

"Nézd meg!"

Hirtelen Ginny felállt kezében a naplójával.

"Nézd meg!"

Nagy ártatlanul felpillantottam rá.

– Ginny! Mi baj?

– Hmm?

– Jól vagy? – kérdeztem, akkor már aggódva.

– Ja, semmi csak szomjas vagyok. – Mintha akkor ébredt volna fel…

Odasétált a kancsóhoz, és ivott egy serleg vizet.

– Most már tényleg alszom.

– Jó éjt! – köszöntem.

– Neked is!

_"Jó éjt, Tom!"_

"Álmodj szépeket!"

Karácsony másnapján nyugtalan gondolataimra ébredtem.

Olyan sejtésem van, hogy tegnap Ginny… Talán… mintha valaki elvarázsolta volna… mintha nem önmagától cselekedett volna. Tényleg, a napló azt mondta: nézd meg! Erre ő felállt és… Már megint az a napló! Nevetséges, hogy egy könyvecskét gyanúsítok… De ez nem egy egyszerű könyvecske… Beszélnem kell vele! De mégis, mit mondjak, vagyis írjak? Ha bele írom a nevem, elmondja Ginnynek, hogy elloptam, és lehet, hogy akkor Ginny kővé dermeszt… – megborzongtam. – De hát egy elsőéves, hogy tud valakit is kővé dermeszteni?! Egyáltalán… Aj! Ezeket csak úgy tudhatom meg, ha kiszedem a naplóból. vagy Ginnyből.

_Ekkor már ódzkodtam attól, hogy írjak abba a naplóba, hiszen magam láttam a hatását._

De a házam a Griffendél, a bátorság háza… Én nem vagyok bátor! De…

– Jó reggelt!

Merengésemből Ginny friss hangja zökkentett ki.

– Jó reggelt! Rose ébren van már?

– Ébren vagyok!

Felöltöztünk, és lementünk reggelizni. Nem sokkal utánunk megjelent Fred és George, majd később a többiek is. Megreggeliztünk, és fölballagtunk a Griffendél toronyba meleg ruhát venni. Sikerült első nekifutásra megtalálnom a kesztyűm mindkét tagját. Nyakam köré csavartam a sálamat, amit anya kötött, és határozottan melegnek bizonyult. Együtt futottunk le a parkba, majd következett a "várva várt" hógolyózás. Elvileg úgy volt, hogy a gólyák voltak az idősebbek ellen, de a végül, mikor jó pár eltévedt golyó saját csapattagot talált el, "mindenki mindenki ellenre" váltott át. Bár mi Rose-zal és Ginnyvel valamennyire összetartottunk és aktívan próbáltuk kilőni a többieket. Egyszer csak egy felém száguldó fehér valamit láttam, majd éreztem, hogy pont telibe talált arcon egy erősen meggyúrt hógolyó.

– Mi a… – prüszköltem.

Adem és Will vigyorogva néztek rám. Megcéloztam Ademet és el is találtam… Harryt, amiért rögtön meg is fizettem, mert már csattant is a megtorló hógolyó a fülemen. Elegem volt az egészből. Fáztam, hideg volt, átáztam és dolgom is volt még.

– Na, én megyek, teljesen átáztam.

– Ne menj!

A mondat után rögtön egy marasztaló hógolyó puffant a hasamba, mutatva, hogy milyen jó is hógolyózni.

– Kösz, de inkább nem – fintorogtam. – Hajrá, Rose! Hajrá, Ginny!

Gyorsan elcsúszkáltam a tölgyfaajtóhoz, miközben elsüvített egy-két golyó mellettem és egy-kettő a hátamon és tarkómon el is talált.

_Hogy utálok hógolyózni! Bár bevallo,m ez volt eddig a legjobb hócsatám. De akkor is utálok hógolyózni! _

Mikor végre beértem az előcsarnokba, lekaptam a fejemről a csurom vizes sapkát és letekertem a sálat a nyakamról. Ezzel a mozdulattal jelentős mennyiségű hó maradt az előcsarnok kövezetén. Jobb lesz eltűnni, mielőtt Frics elkap. Gyorsan feliszkoltam a klubhelyiségbe. Levettem a maradék vizes cuccaimat és a kandalló köré akasztottam.

– Csak nehogy felgyulladjon…

Felmentem a hálószobánkba, előhalásztam egy meleg pulcsit és ellenőriztem, hogy játszanak-e még a többiek. Lent szerencsémre még mindig hatalmas csata volt és nem úgy nézett ki, hogy hamar abbahagyják. Élvezve a finom meleget, elővettem egy pennát és egy üveg tintát, majd egy kicsit remegve megkereste Ginny naplóját. A könyvecske ártatlanul feküdt az ölemben.

– Bátorság… – motyogtam.

Kinyitottam és csak néztem a lapokat, de végül megragadtam a pennám és elkezdtem írni.

– Hello!

– Szia! Te ki vagy?

Kicsit elgondolkoztam, majd a legkézenfekvőbb választ írtam.

– Zoe. Zoe Nexa.

– Szia, Zoe! Tom Rowle Denem vagyok. Hogyan került hozzád a naplóm?

Miért nem készültem fel válaszokkal?

– Ajándékba kaptam.

Elég átlátszó…

– Tényleg? Hát akkor örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.

– Köszönöm!

– Ha már Hozzád kerültem, szeretnélek megismerni. Írj valamit magadról!

– Most vagyok elsős a Roxfortban és a Mardekárba járok. A szüleimet Walter és July Nexanak hívják.

– Szép nevük van.

– Köszi!

– A Te neved is tetszik. Szép a hangzása: Zoe.

Hangzása? Íráson keresztül? Bár értem mire gondol.

– Köszönöm.

– Ehhez a névhez biztos csinos külső is tartozik. Lefogadom, hogy gyönyörű hosszú hajad van, lássuk csak, még pedig szőke.

– Igen. Honnan tudtad?

– Megérzés.

Ideje rátérni a lényegre.

– A naplód 50 éves. Mi történt akkor?

– Nem mondhatom el. Még nem… Inkább mesélj még valamit! Hogy érzed itt magad?

– Nagyon jól! Szuper ez a hely.

– Ennek örülök. Én is szerettem a Roxfortba járni. Még mindig az öreg Dippet professzor az igazgató?

– Már nem. Most Dumbledore professzor.

– Az átváltoztatástan tanárom.

– Tényleg? Téged tanított? Tök jó! Most már nem tanít.

– Igen. Jó tanár volt, nagyon sok mindent megtanultam. Ki a házvezető tanárod?

McGalag… egy frászt!

– Perselus Piton professzor.

– Nem ismerem. Milyen tanár?

– Velünk kivételezik és a griffendéleseket mindig szívatja. Jó fej!

– Aha. Milyen volt a karácsonyod?

– Nagyon jó! Nem sokan maradtunk a Mardekárból a Roxfortban, csak én meg a barátnőm, Malfoyék, és pár idősebb ember.

– Malfoy. Ő kicsoda?

– Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy fia.

– Á, Lucius.

– Ismered?

– Futólag. Kedveled a fiút?

NEM! De én most Zoe vagyok.

– Igen.

– És ő Téged?

– Nem tudom. De jó lenne. Olyan aranyos a szőke hajával és a gúnyos stílusával. Meg ahogy Potterékkal bánik.

– Potterékkal?

– Igen. Harry Potterrel, Ron Weasleyvel és Hermione Grangerrel, a sárvérűvel.

Bocsánat Hermione!

– Harry Potter az, aki legyőzte Tudodkit?

– Igen. Szent Potter.

– Látom, Te se kedveled, pedig legyőzte a gonosz feketemágust.

– És az mire volt jó?

Miket beszélek?

– A Sötét Nagyúr elbukott, és ezt Te sajnálod?

– Igen. Mi a baj a fekete mágiával?

Ezt nem én mondom! Én ilyeneket nem mondanék!

– Szóval Te nem veted meg a fekete mágiát.

– Nem. Mi a rossz abban?

– Semmi. Örülök, hogy így gondolkodsz.

– Köszönöm!

– Mi a véleményed a mugli származású varázslókról?

– Sárvérűek! Nem érdemlik meg a varázsló voltukat.

– Helyes beszéd., Te vagy az én emberem.

Hangokat hallok. Lehet, hogy visszajöttek!

– Draco hív. Megyek:)

– Sok sikert!

– Köszi:) Szia!

– Szia!

Gyorsan vissza a naplót, elő az enyémet, le az ágyamra.

– Mary, hol vagy? – hallottam Rose hangját az ajtó felől.

– Itt vagyok! – válaszoltam.

Betrappolnak Ginnyék a szobába.

– Mint az ázott kutyák – vigyorogva néztem rájuk – Sziasztok!

– Kár, hogy elmentél. Tök jó volt – bizonygatta Rose vizes haját rázva.

– Aha – mondtam végig nézve ázott hajukat és fagyott kabátjaikat, amik most a melegben kezdtek felengedni és csöpögni.

Ginny nem szólt csak töprengve nézte a naplóját, és ekkor leesett, miért. Rossz helyre raktam! Nem ott volt és Ginny tudta, hogy megnéztem. Én, és nem Zoe.

– Lemegyek a klubhelyiségbe, megnézem a cuccaimat. Ugye nem gyulladt fel? – kérdeztem, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét.

– Arra az elszenesedett kabátra gondolsz…

Elfehéredtem.

– Nyugi csak vicceltem! – vágta rá Rose hahotázva.

– Nagyon vicces…

Lerohantam. Persze minden épségben volt és meg is száradt.

Nem mertem visszamenni a hálóba. Féltem. Ginnytől, a naplótól. Inkább leültem és elgondolkoztam. Estefelé lementünk vacsorázni, vidáman beszélgetett mindenki, csak Ginny hallgatott. Este sokáig fenn maradtunk, mert az ikrek bolondoztak egy sort a szünet tiszteletére. Végül éjfél környékén felmentünk lefeküdni. Átöltöztünk, és nekiláttunk naplót írni…


	8. Higgy nekem!

**Ajánlás:** Sissynek!! Tudod nyári szünet;)

**Megjegyzés:** Zene az olvasáshoz: Apocalyptica: Leave me alone

**8. fejezet**

**Higgy nekem!**

Hamarosan Rose egyenletes szuszogását hallhattuk. Kinyitottam a naplóm, éreztem, hogy Ginny figyel, ezért nem kezdtem el írni a naplójáról, hanem a hócsatáról írtam. Ginny végül abbahagyta a fürkészésemet és ő is neki látott írni. Szerepet cseréltünk, és én fürkésztem őt.

_"Szia Tom!"_

"Ginny? De hát hogyan?"

_"Miről beszélsz?"_

"Azt mondták, elajándékoztak."

_"Tessék? Nem. Ki mondta?"_

"Valami Zoe Nexa."

_"Zoe mardekáros. Nem kerülhetett hozzá a naplód. Végig itt volt a szobámban."_

"De akkor hogy írt bele?"

_"Nem Zoe volt."_

"Ki?"

_"Mary."_

Jaj, Istenem!

"De hát…"

_"Más nem lehetett. Ő volt egyedül fenn a hálószobánkban, és mikor visszaértem, máshol_ _találtam meg a naplód, mint ahová tettem. És nagyon zavart volt."_

"Mary."

_"Igazad volt. Bocsáss meg, hogy nem hittem Neked!"_

"Semmi baj."

_"Ezt nem tehette. Ezt még megbánja!"_

"Ő lesz a következő!"

_"Igen!"_

"Tedd meg, mikor visszatér a többi gyerek!"

_"Igen!"_

"Küldd el valahová és támadd meg!"

_"Igen! Meglakol! Vesszen a sárvérű!"_

Ginny!!

"Ez legyen az első dolgod, mikor elkezdődik a tanítás!"

_"Igen!"_

"Intézd úgy, hogy meghaljon!"

_"Értettem!"_

"Több baklövést nem fogadok el!"

_"Nem követek el többet, uram!"_

"Ne is! Viselkedj továbbra is úgy, ahogy szoktál!"

_"Értettem!"_

Ginny felállt és eltökélt arccal felém indult.

– Ginny! – kiáltottam. Nem tudtam tovább nézni ezt. – Mit mondasz? Felfogtad, mit írtál?

Rose álmosan felmordult.

– Ne állj az utamba! Már úgyis késő! – kiáltotta.

– Ginny! Ginny! Ébredj! – ráztam meg a vállánál fogva.

– Szóltál? – nézett rám értetlenkedve.

– Ginny! Te… Te voltál! – ellöktem magamtól. – Te támadtad meg Colint meg a többieket! Hogy tehettél ilyet? – kiáltottam rá megrökönyödve.

– Miket beszélsz? Én soha!! Colin a barátom, miért támadnám meg?! – kérdezte teljesen tanácstalanul.

– Engem is meg akarsz támadni! – kiabáltam, – Tudom, láttam!

– Micsoda? Téged? De hát miért?

– A napló miatt meg akarsz ölni!

– Soha! – bizonygatta egyre hangosabban.

– De igen! Leírtad, hogy ezért meglakolok, és Tom azt írta, hogy én leszek a következő, és Te azt mondtad, IGEN!

– Én ilyet nem, hogy gondolhatod… Honnan tudsz te Tomról? Te voltál! – már Ginny is kiabált. – Te loptad el!

– IGEN! Én! Halloween óta gyanakszom Rád és arra a naplóra. Festékes volt a ruhád! Olyan festékes, mint amivel a feliratot írták! – kiáltottam az arcába.

– _Tessék? _– Ginny teljesen megdöbbent.

– De ez nem minden! – folytattam ugyanolyan hangerővel. – Hagrid elmesélte, hogy megfojtották a kakasait! Te egyik éjszaka nem voltál az ágyadban, és mikor visszatértél, csupa toll volt a talárod!

– NEM IGAZ! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten.

– DE IGEN! És ezt Te is tudod! Nem hiszel nekem? Mondjak még? – kérdeztem hevesen.

Nem válaszolt.

– Mikor megtámadták Nicket és azt a fiút, te késtél az óráról. És olyan voltál, mint egy holdkóros.

– Nem… nem igaz… – dadogta.

– DE IGEN! És azt írta a napló, hogy olvasd el a naplóm, erre felálltál és elindultál felém. Csak akkor hagytad abba, amikor szólítottalak, és olyan voltál, mint aki egy álomból ébred – soroltam a tényeket.

Ginny nem szólt csak sápadtan, és egyre hevesebben rázta a fejét.

– És most… – szóltam a könnyeimmel küszködve. – Láttam, hogy eltervezitek a meggyilkolásomat, és amikor már nem bírtam tovább és szólítottalak, azt mondtad, hogy… hogy… "Ne állj az utamba! Már úgyis késő!" – mondtam, és sírva fakadtam.

Ginny oda akart jönni hozzám, hogy vigasztaljon, de…

– Ne gyere ide! Ne…

– Nem bántalak! – bizonygatta.

– Önszántadból nem, de… – motyogtam.

– Nem bántanálak! Colint se tudnám!

– De igen!! Tudom! És TE IS!! Láttam, hogy tegnap azt írtad a naplóba, hogy még elképzelni is szörnyű, de TE támadod meg a diákokat!

Ginny, ha lehet, még jobban elsápadt.

– Ez nem lehet igaz! – tiltakozott. – Te elloptad a naplóm! Ő mondta ezeket neked?

– Nem, dehogyis! Megmutatom, hogy mit írtunk egymásnak.

Elővettem és odalapoztam, ahol leírtam a társalgást. Odadobtam neki, Ginny fogta és leült velem szemben.

– Hello!

– Szia! Te ki vagy?

– Zoe. Zoe Nexa.

– _Zoe?_ – kérdezte Ginny.

– Így is rám gyanakodtál… hát, még ha a saját nevem írom…

– Szia Zoe! Tom Rowle Denem vagyok. Hogyan került hozzád a naplóm?

– Ajándékba kaptam.

– Elég átlátszó…

– Tudom…

– Tényleg? Hát akkor örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.

– Köszönöm!

– Ha már Hozzád kerültem, szeretnélek megismerni. Írj valamit magadról!

– Most vagyok elsős a Roxfortban és a Mardekárba járok. A szüleimet Walter és Juli Nexanak hívják.

– Tényleg így van?

– Fogalmam sincs…

– Szép nevük van.

– Köszi!

Ginny folytatta az olvasást.

– Aha. Milyen volt a karácsonyod?

– Nagyon jó! Nem sokan maradtunk a Mardekárból a Roxfortban, csak én meg a barátnőm, Malfoyék és pár idősebb ember.

– Malfoy. Ő kicsoda?

– Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy fia.

– Á, Lucius.

– Ismered?

– Futólag. Kedveled a fiút?

– Igen.

– Mary! Komolyan? – kérdezte nevetve, de amint meglátta dühös arcomat, elkomorodott.

– Egy frászt! De én Nexa voltam…

– És ő Téged?

– Nem tudom. De jó lenne. Olyan aranyos a szőke hajával és a gúnyos stílusával. Meg ahogy Potterékkal bánik.

– Potterékkal?

– Igen Harry Potterrel, Ron Weasleyvel és Hermione Grangerrel, a sárvérűvel.

– MARY! Hogy írhattál ilyet Hermionéról? – hangja felháborodottan csengett, ami felidegesített.

– Szerepet játszottam! – kiabáltam. – Nem én gondolom így! És én a helyedben nem beszélnék! – vetettem oda neki.

– Harry Potter az, aki legyőzte Tudodkit?

– Igen. Szent Potter.

– Látom, Te se kedveled, pedig legyőzte a gonosz feketemágust.

– És az mire volt jó?

– A Sötét Nagyúr elbukott és ezt te sajnálod?

– Igen. Mi a baj a fekete mágiával?

– Szóval, te nem veted meg a fekete mágiát.

– Nem. Mi a rossz abban?

– Semmi. Örülök, hogy így gondolkodsz.

– Köszönöm!

– Mi a véleményed a mugli származású varázslókról?

– Sárvérűek! Nem érdemlik meg a varázsló voltukat.

– Helyes beszéd. Te vagy az én emberem.

– Draco hív. Megyek:)

– Sok sikert!

– Köszi:) Szia!

– Szia!

– Uramisten, Mary! Miket írtál te?

– Látod, én mondtam! Megbabonázott! Én ilyeneket nem írnék!

– Hát én is ezt mondtam, én se tennék!

– Még mindig nem érted? Nem saját akaratodból tetted! Legalábbis remélem…

– Nem tudnék ilyet tenni! – bizonygatta.

– Akkor higgy végre nekem! Te is láttad, miket írt nekem Tom. LÁTHATTAD, HOGY GONOSZ!

– De… de olyan kedves volt! – tiltakozott.

– Elbűvölt… Meg akartál ölni… talán meg is fogsz… – motyogtam.

– De én ilyet nem írtam!

– DE IGEN! AZ ELŐBB!_ IDÉZZEM?_

Hallgatott.

– Akkor most figyelj! EMLÉKSZEM MINDEN EGYES SZÓRA! És sorolni kezdtem:

"Szia Tom!"

"Ginny? De hát hogyan?" és így tovább, míg a végére nem értem:

"Ő lesz a következő!"

"Igen!"

"Tedd meg mikor visszaér a többi gyerek!"

"Igen!"

"Küldd el valahová és támadd meg!"

"Igen! Meglakol! Vesszen a sárvérű!"

"Ez legyen az első dolgod, mikor elkezdődik a tanítás!"

"Igen!"

"Intézd úgy, hogy meghaljon!"

"Értettem!"

"Több baklövést nem fogadok el!"

"Nem követek el többet, uram!"

"Ne is! Viselkedj továbbra is úgy, ahogy szoktál!"

"Értettem!"

– Itt szóltam neked! Meg akarsz ölni! – mondtam, arcom a kezembe temettem, és folytattam a sírást.

Ekkorra már Rose is felébredt.

– Ez igaz? Mary, igazat mondtál? – Rose jött oda mellém és átölelt. – Ne sírj!

Ginny is felém indult.

– NEHOGY IDE GYERE!!

– MARY! Ginny, maradj ott! – szólt Rose és a lány hallgatott rá.

– Mennyit hallottál, Rose? Mióta vagy fenn? – kérdeztem csöndesen szipogva.

– Mióta azt kiáltottad: Ginny! Hallottam, hogy azt mondtad, hogy… – fordult Ginny felé – "Ne állj az utamba! Már úgyis késő!"! És én is láttam a festékes talárod.

Ginny mélyen hallgatott.

– Marynek igaza van és tudom, hogy ezt te is tudod!

– NEM! Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltotta és kirohant.

– Utána! – ugrottam fel harcra készen.

– Nem, Mary! – húzta vissza a karom. – Hagyd őt!

– De lehet, hogy mérgében megöl valakit!

– Hogy az a… Futás!

Kirohantunk és még láttuk, hogy a portrélyuk bezárul.

– Gyerünk!

Kiszaladtunk a klubhelyiségből, de mire kiértünk, Ginny eltűnt.

– Ez nem igaz! Mégis hova tűnt? – néztem körül.

– Keressük meg! Te jobbra mész, én balra!

– Nem! Hát nem érted? Sárvérűek vagyunk, és…

– Csönd!

– Mi van?

– Hallgass! Ott van Hóborc! – suttogta.

– Nem hallok semmit, vagyis nem találkozott senkivel! Tehát Ginny arra ment! – mutattam a jobbra eső folyosóra. – Gyere!

– Nem, Mary! Hóborc bármikor elkaphat, és akkor nekünk lőttek! – elkezdett befelé húzni. – Gyere már!

– Ne! Lehet, hogy valakit megöl! A mi hibánk lesz!

– Már nem tehetünk semmit! Gyere!!

– De…

Végül sikerült berángatnia. Felmentünk a hálótermünkbe, és lerogytunk az ágyamra.

– Miért nem hagytad, hogy utána menjek? – kérdeztem keserűen. – Ha valaki meghal… – A hangom elcsuklott.

– Nem fog senki meghalni – mondta bizonytalan hangon. – Nem fog senkit megölni! Hitt neked! – Hangja most már biztosan csengett. – Én inkább azon aggódom, hogy nehogy elkapja valaki a folyosókon.

– Lehet, hogy nincs is igazam… Lehet, hogy semmi alapja, és most megijesztettem, és lehet, hogy elkapják… – motyogtam.

– Lehet, hogy, lehet, hogy! Sok minden lehet! Szerintem igazad van… – tette hozzá csendesen.

– De az azt jelenti, hogy meg akar ölni!

– Nem hagyjuk! Nem hagylak egyedül – csitított, miközben átölelt.

– Nem érted, nem érted? Egy szobában alszunk! – A könnyeim vég nélkül hullottak egyfolytában.

– Gondolkozz egy kicsit! Nem ölhet meg itt! Akkor lelepleződne. Ezt nem akarhatja!

– De máshol lehet rá esélye.

– Nem hagylak egyedül! Még büntetőt is kibulizok, ha muszáj – mondta magabiztosan egy apró mosoly keretében.

– Olyan rendes vagy – vetettem közbe halkan halvány mosollyal az arcomon.

– Na ugye!

– Meg olyan szerény. – Kezdtem megnyugodni.

– Na, gyerünk, feküdjünk le!

– Ne… nem! – ráztam a fejem – Visszajöhet…

– Aludj nyugodtan! Majd én figyelek.

– Ne, Rose! Fenn tudok maradni. Aludj nyugodtan!

– De Mary…

A kezembe vettem a pálcám, ami eddig az ágyamon hevert.

– Nem vagyok fegyvertelen.

Rose felállt és ő is előhalászta a pálcáját.

– Én is ébren maradok.

– Rose…

– Nincs vita! – ezzel visszaült mellém, és bátorítóan átölelt.

_Nem tudom, tudta-e Rose akkor, de nagyon hálás voltam neki. _

– Mary... – szólalt meg rövid csend után.

– Tessék.

– Mesélj a családodról – kérte barátnőm.

– Mit meséljek? – kérdeztem.

– Amit akarsz.

– Hát, rendben. De… elegem van most egy kicsit az angolból. Beszéljünk egy kicsit magyarul.

– Oké, de hát így is úgy halljuk, mintha magyarul beszélnénk. Na mindegy. _Stan!_

– _Stan! _Azért így jobb. Különben is, a neveket hogy fordítod le?

– Szóval?

– Na igen… Van két bátyám, Péter és Attila és egy macskánk, Manyi, aki fekete-fehér foltos, és eszméletlenül hangosan tud dorombolni. Hiányzanak egy picit, de a szüleim jobban. Tudod az az érdekes, hogy a papám nem tartja… öhöm… jó dolognak a Harry Pottert és a mágiát. Nem tudom, hogy most mit szólhat, hiszen a lánya boszorkány…

– Biztos büszke rád – vélekedett Rose.

– Gondolod? Én nem vagyok benne biztos. Na mindegy. Hiányoznak. Főleg most. Ebben az évben mentem volna egy új suliba, nyolc osztályos gimibe. De nem lehet jobb ennél.

– Hova mentél volna?

– Ez maradjon az én titkom! Na jó. – A fülébe súgtam.

– Nem mondod! Én is! Melyik osztályba?

– A bébe.

– Én is! Úgy látszik, mindenképpen osztálytársak lettünk volna. És tudod, mit derítettem még ki?

– Na, mit? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

– Nexa is az osztálytársunk lett volna!

– Na ne! – meglepődtem.

– De bizony! Budapesti.

– Még jó, hogy nem lettünk.

– Jaja.

– Bizony… – motyogtam és lassan elaludtam.

– Aludj csak… Úgy látom, nem kell bíztatnom… – hallottam Rose hangját még utoljára, mielőtt elaludtam.

Reggel a téli nap első sugarára keltem. Rose még ott aludt mellettem, kezében a pálcáját szorongatva. Ginny nem tért vissza, legalábbis erről árulkodott ugyanúgy hagyott ágya és a napló. Iszonyodva néztem arra a naplóra, ami annyi mindent megváltoztatott. Inkább másfelé tereltem a gondolataimat. Az álmomra gondoltam, ami olyan valóságos volt. Képeket láttam, olyan dolgokat, amikre nem emlékeztem és eseményeket, amik nem történtek meg. Emlékszem, először csak a csillagokat láttam, pontosabban a rákot, a csillagjegyemet. Azután elkezdtem suhanni a Föld felé, és a Roxfortban találtam magam. Utána már csak képekre emlékszem:

Ginnyt láttam, ahogy rohan a folyosókon Hóborc elöl bujkálva; ahogy fest egy feliratot, de nem azt, ami eddig is volt, de nem tudtam elolvasni; láttam két kővédermedt lányt. Az egyik Hermione volt; egy óriási kígyó; egy aranyvörös színű madár; pizsamaparty; felpuffasztott nő; szülinapi torta; kutya; patkány; macska; egy lény, amitől kirázott a hideg; egy ember, amint farkassá alakul; egy bizarr sas-ló; egy kupa; valaki azon az állaton repül; egy koponya kígyóval a szájában; félelem; egy ezüstszőke hajú lány; egy mogorva srác; serleg; sárkányok; balhék; Zoe; Harry; egy kupa; egy fiú; meghal; vér; születés; a kígyó; félelem; furcsa aranygömb; félelem; újra azok a lények; félelem; levelek; Rose; Adem; egy rejtett ház; egy kutya, aki nem kutya; a farkas; masnik; undorodás; Piton; Zoe; büntetés; vér; egy kerek terem; x; oltár; függöny; varázslók; harc; függöny; a kutya; függöny és ekkor felébredtem.

_Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ez nem csak egy egyszerű álom. Akkor volt először olyan, hogy megálmodtam a jövőből pár darabkát. _

Az álomtól kirázott a hideg, mert a képek mellett az egyetlen domináló érzés a félelem volt. Megborzongtam, és a naplóm után nyúltam. Gyorsan leírtam amire emlékeztem.

_Évek múlva, mikor visszanéztem, láttam, hogy sorban beteljesülnek, és ha ezt tudom, sok mindent meg lehetett volna akadályozni. Nem hittem abban, hogy ez beteljesülhet. Még nem voltam tudatában a képességeimnek. Talán hinnem kellett volna. Azt hittem, hogy csak véletlen, hogy történnek olyan dolgok, amiket én már láttam. Tévedtem, de ezen már nem tudok változtatni. _

Akkor még azt gondoltam, hogy csak azért álmodtam annyi félelmet, mert félek Ginnytől. Letettem a pennám és az ablakhoz mentem. Elnézegettem a havas tájat, ami fokozatosan megnyugtatott.

_Nagyon szerettem nézni a havas tájakat, még most is szeretem. _

Csönd volt, és minden olyan békésnek tűnt. Felültem az ablakpárkányra és belefeledkeztem a kilátásba. Gondolataim elkalandoztak a téli udvar nézegetése közben. Újra átgondoltam a tegnap estét. Amellett, hogy újra elkezdtem félni, Ginnyt is féltettem. Nyilvánvaló volt számomra, hogy nem önszántából, hanem a napló miatt cselekedett, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy elégetem azt a naplót. Leszálltam a párkányról, és a napló felé indultam, azután valami miatt meggondoltam magam. Visszaültem a párkányra, aztán úgy belefeledkeztem a bámulásba, hogy elaludtam és újra álmodtam. Megint a rák csillagjegynél voltam, utána hirtelen itt, a Földön. Most nem a Roxfortban voltam, hanem otthon, Magyarországon. Egy házhoz mentem, amit később Rose-ék vettek meg, de ezt akkor még nem tudtam. Nyár volt és a nap szikrázóan sütött. Csöngettem és Rose ajtót nyitott. Beszélgettünk, de nem tudom miről. Végül elkezdtünk pingpongozni, és a második meccs után rossz előérzetem támadt. Szóltam Rosenak, hogy valami baj van, és pálcát ragadtunk, de végül csak egy bagoly jött. Odaszállt a vállamra, és a lábát nyújtotta egy levéllel. Tinu volt az. Kinyitottuk, valami rossz hírt közölt, nagyon rosszat. Ekkor zuhanni kezdtem, majd fájdalmasan felnyögtem. Kinyitottam a szemem, majd láttam, hogy Rose az ágyamon ülve, mosolyogva néz engem.

– Mi van? – kérdeztem morcosan, miközben megdörzsöltem a fájó hátamat.

– Semmi, csak olyan nagy robajjal estél le, hogy felébresztettél, de az esésed után még egy perc kellett, hogy felébredj – mesélte vidáman. – Te aztán mélyen aludhattál.

– Aha – válaszoltam még mindig a hátamat dörzsölgetve. Próbáltam visszaemlékezni az álmomra, de a képek úgy estek ki az emlékezetemből, mintha kézben tartott homokszemek lettek volna. Még egy sikertelen próbálkozást tettem arra, hogy legalább egy képre emlékezzem, de minél jobban akartam, annál kevésbé sikerült. Végül csak az maradt meg bennem, hogy álmodtam valamit, ami fontos volt és valami rossz történt a végén.

– Jól vagy? – szakított ki Rose a mélázásomból. Nagyot nyújtózott.

– Persze, semmi bajom.

– Akkor jó.

Felöltöztünk és lementünk a nagyterembe, az álmot meg teljesen elfelejtettem.

_Csak akkor jutott eszembe, mikor bekövetkezett. Most itt ülünk a Foltozott Üstben. Rose valami könyvet olvas. A fiúk a másik szobában vannak, és róluk eszembe jut, hogy mi is történt. Elgondolkozva nézegetem az egyik képet a falon. Rose most felpillant, és kérdőn néz rám, hogy miért nem írok: "Mi baj?"; "Semmi csak az elmúlt két héten gondolkodtam."; "Aha."; "Olvass tovább nyugodtan!"; "Oké. Jó irkálást!". Folytatom még egy kicsit innen. Még egy hónap van az új tanévhez, és itt valamennyire biztonságban vagyunk. A történtek… Hagyjuk. Majd leírom, mikor eljutok a történetemben idáig. Kanyarodjunk vissza oda, ahol tartottam. _

Beléptünk a nagyterembe és elindultunk a Griffendél asztala felé. Ott még csak egy ember üldögélt, lévén, hogy szünet van és csak kevesen maradtunk a Roxfortban. Nagy levegőt vettem, és leültünk Ginnyvel szemben.


	9. Minden baj forrása

**Ajánlás:** Rose-nak!! Ugye tudod jól, hogy Neked ajánlottam az egész történetet? De nehogy azt hidd, hogy Téged kihagylak:)! Szóval ez az új fejezet a tied, remélem tetszeni fog!

**Megjegyzés:** Zene az olvasáshoz: Apocalyptica: Cohkka Jó olvasást mindenkinek!

**9. fejezet**

**Minden baj forrása**

Zabpelyhes tál volt előtte és abban turkált a kanalával, de látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán köti le az étel. Meredten bámult maga elé és csak akkor nézett fel, mikor meghallotta, hogy leültünk. Amint meglátott engem, összeszűkölt a szeme, felpattant, ledobta a kanalát, és kiviharzott a teremből. Úgy futott, hogy észre se vette, hogy menet közben kiesett valami a zsebéből.

– Ginny! – kiáltottam utána. – Valamit el… – kezdtem, de nem figyelt rám.

– Hagyd. Együnk – javasolta Rose.

Szedett mindkettőnknek a zabpehelyből.

– Nagyon haragszik – mondtam csendesen.

– Majd lenyugszik.

– Nem hiszem. Vérig sértettem. Ha legalább ne lenne igaz. De érzem, hogy igazam van! – bizonygattam.

– Ideadnád a cukrot?

Odanyújtottam neki.

– Tessék.

– Köszi. – Rose megcukrozta a zabpehelyét, majd megszólalt. – Mégis mit vársz tőle? Te mit szólnál a helyében?

– Nem tudom… én nem írnék egy ilyen naplóba… talán… – folytattam volna, de barátnőm félbeszakított.

– A napló!! Mary nézd, Nexa! – arra helyre mutatott, ahol Ginny hagyott el valamit.

Nexa felvette a kis könyvecskét, és hangosan tanulmányozni kezdte.

– Mit látnak szemeim! – mondta jól hallhatóan a barátnőjének. – Csak nem a vakarcs Weasley naplója? – Megeresztett egy gonosz vigyort felénk. – Vajon mit írhatott bele? – Lassan elkezdte lapozgatni a naplót, amire máris ott termettünk.

– Add vissza, Nexa! – parancsoltam rá.

– Miért adnám? – kérdezte, miközben tovább játszott a naplóval. – Ugyanannyi jogom van hozzá, mint nektek!

– Add vissza, vagy megbánod! – fenyegettem, miközben a kezem ökölbe szorult a méregtől.

– Jól hallottam, White, hogy fenyeget egy diákot? – Piton szavai a hátam mögött hangzottak fel, nem kis ijedségemre.

– Nem, tanár úr, csak… – próbáltam menteni a menthetetlent…

– Ne hazudjon! Öt pont a Griffendéltől! Mi folyik itt? – nézett Nexara.

Zoe kapott az alkalmon, hogy befeketítsen minket.

– White el akarja venni tőlem a könyvem! – panaszkodott.

– Ez esetben… – szája gonosz vigyorra húzódott, és levegőt vett.

– Egy pillanat, Piton professzor! – McGalagony is olyan hirtelen került elő, mint a bájitaltan tanár, – Láttam, ahogy Weasley kisasszony kiejtette a zsebéből azt a könyvecskét. Úgyhogy, ha lenne szíves Nexa kisasszony, hogy odaadná White kisasszonynak, aki visszaszolgáltatja a jogos tulajdonosának?

– Természetesen, tanárnő. – Alig bírta kipréselni a szavakat magából.

– Köszönöm – válaszoltam kajánul vigyorogva, mikor a kezembe adta a naplót, amire válaszul csak egy fintort kaptam. Gyorsan szétszéledtünk, mielőtt a tanáraink még valamit szólhattak volna, és mi Rose-zal visszaültünk a zabpelyheinkhez.

– Persze az öt pontunkat nem adta vissza – dörmögtem az orrom alatt.

– De nálunk van a napló – jegyezte meg barátnőm.

– És elmondanád, ez miért olyan jó? Mert én nem értem. – Kezembe vettem a kanalam és enni kezdtem.

– Nem TE akartad ellopni? – Jól megnyomta a te szót.

– De igen – vágtam rá ingerülten. – De most már nem. – Egy falat után folytattam. – Veszélyes. Meg kell semmisíteni!

– Nem a miénk. Nem tehetjük meg! – vélekedett Rose.

– Mi van?? – teljesen ledöbbentem. – Hiszen emiatt támadja meg a diákokat!! – szinte kiabáltam.

– Csendesebben! – ripakodott rám, mert Piton újra figyelni kezdett minket. – Térj már észhez! Nem tehetjük meg! Ginnyé. Neki kell döntenie róla.

– De… – ellenkeztem.

Barátnőm nem tágított.

– Le kell mondania a naplóról!

– De…

– Nincs vita! – Nem lehet vele ellenkezni, ha egyszer valamit a fejébe vett. – Neki kell rájönnie, hogy Tom becsapja! – jelentette ki és, mint aki már lezártnak tekinti a témát, elkezdett a reggelivel foglalkozni. Még mindig nem értettem, így tovább folytattam a megkezdett beszélgetést.

– És ez miért lenne jó?

Rose letette a kanalát és fáradt szemekkel rám nézett.

– Akkor megbékélne, és nem haragudna ránk – magyarázta.

– Biztos vagy ebben? – hitetlenkedtem.

– Igen – válaszolt egy bólintás keretében.

– Rendben, de Te adod vissza a naplót – ezzel átnyújtottam neki minden baj forrását.

Erre már ő is elbizonytalanodott kissé.

– Na, kösz szépen…

– Szívesen! – rávigyorogtam. – Jó étvágyat!

Ezek után inkább az evésre koncentráltunk, és kellemesebb témákról beszélgettünk.

Mikor végeztünk a reggelivel, felmentünk a klubhelyiségbe, de Ginnyt nem láttuk sehol, aminek személy szerint én örültem. Megbeszéltük Rose-zal, hogy egyedül adja vissza a naplót és megpróbál Ginny lelkére beszélni és kibékíteni minket. Hiába volt téli szünet, úgy nézett ki, hogy az a nap már el van rontva, mikor eszembe jutott Hermione.

– Figyu! Nem nézzük meg, hogy van Hermione? – kérdeztem.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Rose.

Kikászálódtunk a kényelmes fotelekből, és a gyengélkedő felé indultunk. Beléptünk az ajtón, és szembetalálkoztunk Harryvel és Ronnal, akik igyekeztek eltakarni valami szőrös izét…

– Ti meg mit kerestek itt? – kiáltott ránk Ron meglepetten.

– Mi csak Hermione-t jöttünk meglátogatni. – Körbenéztem. – Ő hol van?

Rose is lázasan keresgélt a szemével, és míg a srácok rám figyeltek, óvatosan megkerülte őket. Csak a mélységes döbbenetet láttam barátnőm arcán, majd hátra lépett egy kicsit, és megszólalt:

– Szia, Hermione! Hogy vagy? – nyögte ki, miközben hátrált még egy lépést.

Hangjára a fiúk is megfordultak és megláttam, miért is viselkedett így Rose. Először csak két szőrös és hegyes macskafület vettem észre, majd megakadt a szemem egy ismerős, barna, gubancos hajkoronán. A macska a kezébe temette az arcát, és gondosan felhúzta a takaróját.

– Hermione, te vagy az? – kérdeztem legalább olyan döbbenten, mint előbb Rose.

Egy vékony hang válaszolt:

– Igen. Én… – de nem tudta folytatni, mert köhögés roham jött rá. Úgy tűnt, mintha hányni akarna, ezért a fiúk elszaladtak Madam Pomfrey-ért. Mire visszaértek a javasasszony társaságában, a lány előtt egy jókora szőrcsomó feküdt az ágyon. A boszorkány látva mindezt, kiparancsolt minket valami kezelés ürügyén…

A fiukkal együtt a klubhelyiségbe indultunk, de mikor ránéztem Ron arcára, kitört belőlem a nevetés. Többiek döbbenten bámultak rám, majd ők is elkezdtek röhögni.

– Sajnálom – mondtam fuldokolva. – De szőrcsomókat köhögött!

A többiek a hasukat fogták.

– Ez nem fair – nyögte ki végül Ron. – Nem illik kinevetni, mert még farka is van!

Erre újra kitört belőlünk a vihogás.

– Nem szép dolog kinevetni! – csukladozott Harry. – Hagyjátok már abba! – kérte, miközben próbált komoly képet felvenni. Rose hirtelen elkomorodott.

– Rendben – jelentette ki komolyan. – Akkor esetleg elárulhatnátok, hogy mégis hogyan lett félig macska? – nézett akaratosan a zöld szemű fiúra.

Mindannyian elhallgatunk…

– Nos? – kérdezett újra barátnőm.

– Nem mondhatjuk el – préselte ki a fogai között Ron.

– Bocs – tette hozzá Harry is egy hanyag vállrándítással.

– Szóval nem mondjátok el. – Mindentudó pillantással végigmérte Hermione két barátját. – Akkor kitalálom, mi történt!

Rámeredtem barátnőmre. Ő rám nézett, majd folytatta:

– Lehet, hogy kísérletezett a mágia egy elég veszélyes részével, ami nem más, mint az…

– Animágia… – szakítottam félbe.

– Pontosan – mosolygott rám, majd komolyabban folytatta –, de nem hiszem, hogy erről lenne szó, hiszen még Hermione se lehet képes ilyen fiatalon és ilyen gyorsan megtanulni. Másrészt, ha animágiát tanulna, nem lenne ennyire béna… – Rose lelkesen magyarázott, mi meg álltunk megkövülten.

– A másik lehetőség, hogy készített egy bájitalt, amiről nem rég olvastam, mikor a bájitaltan házihoz kerestem anyagokat. A neve – élvezettel húzta az idegeinket még egy kicsit – százfűléfőzet… – A fiúk elsápadtak. – Gondoltam – mondta egy mosoly keretében.

Csodálkozva néztem barátnőmet, előadása teljesen lenyűgözött, bár még mindig nem értettem, hogy mire akar kilyukadni.

– Tehát áruljátok el, mit tudtatok meg? – szegezte Harryéknek a kérdést.

– Miről beszélsz, Rose? – tudakoltam, mert teljesen elvesztettem a fonalat.

– Arról – magyarázta felháborodottan gesztikulálva –, hogy ezek a felelőtlenek százfűléfőzetet ittak, felvették valakiknek az alakját és megpróbáltak kideríteni pár dolgot.

– Azt akartátok megtudni, hogy Malfoy nyitotta-e ki a Titkok kamráját… – raktam össze az apró képkockákat, mivel eszembe jutott Harry egyik mondata.

A fiúk teljesen leforrázva álltak, majd Harry vonakodva bár, de bólintott.

– Ő volt? – kérdezte Rose izgatottan.

– Nem. – Harry szomorúan rázta a fejét.

– Pedig olyan biztos voltam benne – vetette közbe Ron.

Rose lopva rám nézett és látta, hogy teljesen elsápadtam. Úgy gondolta, hogy jobb lesz gyorsan kereket oldani.

– Köszi, skacok, hogy elmondtátok! – barátnőm rájuk mosolygott, és berángatott a klubhelyiségbe. Gyorsan felvonszolt a hálótermünkbe, majd leültetett az ágyamra.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, mert az arcom még mindig sápadt volt, és szemem rémülten járt ide-oda.

– Igen, de… Most már biztos, hogy Ginny az… Ő a tettes… - Barátnőm szemébe néztem, amiben szintén félelem csillogott.

Hát igen, nem mindennap derül ki az ember szobatársáról, hogy mugliszületésűeket támad meg… legalábbis a Griffendélben.

Rose leült mellém, de nem szólalt meg.

– Mit csináljunk most? – kérdeztem.

A kérdezett nagyot sóhajtott, kifésülte az arcából az odatévedt tincseket, és rám emelte sötétbarna tekintetét.

– Azt hiszem, először is megnyugodunk…

– Mondani könnyű… - morogtam, de valahogy könnyebb lett a lelkem attól, hogy egyedül üldögéltünk a szobában. Kifújtam a levegőt, mintha a gondjaim is egy pillanatra eloszlottak volna a levegőben.

– Következő lépés?

Barátnőm halványan elmosolyodott, és folytatta.

– Visszaadni Ginnynek a naplót és kibékíteni titeket.

– Ez kettő… – morogtam.

– Nem baj, mert ez a lényeg. Ideadnád a naplót?

A könyvecskét még mindig a kezemben szorongattam, mióta Nexatól visszaszereztem, de engedtem Rose kérésének, és felé nyújtottam azt az átkozott naplót, de mielőtt elvehette volna, reménykedve megkérdeztem.

– Biztos nem égetjük el? – kicsit visszahúztam a naplót.

– Biztos! – kezét kinyújtva kérte el tőlem a könyvecskét. – Add ide. – Próbáltam a kandalló felé osonni. – Mary… – Rose utánam vetette magát. – Köszönöm! – mondta, mikor megkaparintotta.

– Most boldog vagy? – kérdeztem durcásan, miközben visszahuppantam az ágyamra.

– Viszonylag… – lezuttyant mellém.

– Most mi jön?

– Megkeresem Ginnyt – jelentette ki nyugodtan, de mintha egy pillanatra megremegett volna a hangja.

– Egyedül? – kérdeztem felháborodva. – Ezt Te sem gondolhatod komolyan…

– De igen…

– Nem, ezt felejtsd el gyorsan! Nem mászkálhatunk egyedül…

– Akkor szerinted mit csináljunk?

– Hát… – megvakartam a fejem. – Talán megvárhatnánk… és…

– Ezt meg TE nem gondolhatod komolyan – vágott a szavamba. – Biztos nem fog idejönni, ha tudja, hogy itt vagyunk.

– Honnan tudod? Szerintem… – de az ajtó nyikorgása félbeszakított.

A helyiségbe egy kómás, vörös hajú lány vánszorgott be, majd rögtön lerogyott az ágyára.

– Ginny!! – kiáltottunk fel mindketten meglepetésünkben.

Mikor észrevett minket, ki akart rohanni, szemében az űzött vad félelme látszott és még valami… a mérhetetlen szomorúság…

Nem hagyhattuk elrohanni, ezért lefogtuk, és odavezettük az ágyához. Alig ellenkezett, olyan fáradt volt.

– Ginny, jól vagy? – kérdeztem, mert olyan lett, ahogy lerogyott az ágyra, mint egy rongybaba.

– Azt hiszem… – válaszolt fáradt hangon. – Mi történt? – kérdezte a fejét fogva.

Egymásra sandítottunk Rose-zal.

– Mire gondolsz? – válaszolt egy kérdéssel barátnőm.

– Nagyon fáj a fejem… – mondta még mindig a fejét szorongatva. – Miért van rajtam a tegnapi ruhám? – kérdezte meglepetten. – És miért vagyok ilyen álmos?

– Nem emlékszel semmire? – érdeklődtem óvatosan.

– Úgy fáj a fejem… Mire nem emlékszem? – zavartan nézett körbe. – Ja, tudom, semmire… Vagyis, de mindenre… nem… a tegnap este nem tiszta…

Rose figyelmeztetően rám nézett.

– Mi az utolsó konkrét emléked? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom… Úgy fáj a fejem… Felmegyek a Gyengélkedőbe… – már indult, de mi visszafogtuk, értetlenkedve nézett ránk. – Miért nem engedtek?

– Ülj még vissza egy kicsit – javasolta barátnőm kedvesen, miközben leültette a vörös hajú lányt. – Meg kell tudnunk pár dolgot, kérlek, Ginny, légy türelmes, utána felkísérünk Madam Pomfrey-hoz – javasolta csendesen.

– Rendben – bólintott.

Rose sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd folytatta a faggatózást.

– Miért menekültél?

A Weasley lány elgondolkozva nézett rám, majd újra a fejéhez kapott.

– Nem tudom… Nagyon fáj… – mondta a halántékát masszírozva.

– Nyugodj meg! – átkaroltam, de közben a hideg futkosott a gerincemen. – Hidd el, akkor jobb lesz!

– Igyekszem… – kicsit összeszedte magát. – Tényleg nem emlékszem… Mi történt tegnap?

– Mi az utolsó emléked? – kérdeztem szorongva.

– Valami fehér… Meg van! Egy hógolyó eltalálta a halántékom… Akkor ezért fáj ennyire… – motyogta.

Intettem Rose-nak, hogy folytatom én.

– És utána mire emlékszel?

– Arra, hogy ide bejövök… Mégis mi történt? Mi ez a kérdezősködés? – csattant fel.

Rose kérdőn pillantott rám, de egy bizakodó kacsintással megnyugtattam.

– Tudod, hógolyóztunk… Arra emlékszel, ugye? – bólintott. – Eléggé eldurvult a játék, de hát tudod, milyenek a fiúk… És téged meg eltalált egy jeges hógolyó, és összeestél. Felvittünk a gyengélkedőre, és a Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, beadott Neked egy altatót, és azt mondta, hozzunk ide, hogy nyugodtan alhass.

– Aha, de miért nem marasztalt?

– Kicsit sok dolga van mostanában az egyik betegével, és azt mondta, hogy Veled nem lesz semmi baj…

– Értem, de hogy kerültem a szobán kívülre?

– Na, ez az, amit mi sem értünk – folytattam fejcsóválva. – Itt voltál az ágyadban mikor elaludtunk, de reggelre eltűntél…

– Talán alvajáró vagy? – kérdezte Rose, mert megértette, mire akarok kilyukadni.

– Nem hiszem… Merlin! Miket csinálhattam?

Mosolyogtunk.

– Biztos semmi rosszat, mert különben már itt kopogna valaki, hogy McGalagony hivat.

Ekkor kopogtattak, és mi rémülten pattantunk fel. Egy vörös üstök kandikált be, majd követte egy másik is.

– Sziasztok! – köszönt az egyik iker.

– Valami rosszban sántikáltok talán? – kérdezte George látva megszeppent arcunkat.

– Tessék? Ja, nem… csak beszélgettünk… – válaszoltam habogva.

A két iker jelentőségteljesen összenézett, majd Fred szólalt meg.

– Ha három lány így bujkálva beszélget, abból semmi jó nem sülhet ki… Főleg, ha a kishúgunk is köztük van – jelentette ki Ginnyre kacsintva.

A lány rájuk mosolygott, majd átkarolta egyik bátyját, és nevetve válaszolt.

– Hát volt kitől tanulnom! – kibontakozott az ölelésből. – Tulajdonképpen mit szeretnétek?

– Először is, egy millió galleont… – válaszolt George álmodozva.

– Most komolyan… – unszoltam nevetve.

– Csak gondoltuk, hogy megkérdezzük, hogy nem jöttök-e kajálni? – folytatta Fred.

– Mert már ebédidő van – tette hozzá a másik iker.

Rose rápillantott az órájára.

– Tényleg, már fél egy van!

– Akkor gyerünk! – adta ki a parancsot George, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

A két iker kilépett a klubhelyiségbe.

– Ginny! Hogy van a fejed? – kérdezte Rose.

A lány visszafordult és mosolyogva válaszolt.

– Egész tűrhetően, bár fáj még – válaszolt, és követte a bátyjait.

– Rose! – szóltam barátnőm után, mert ő is indult kifelé. – Most mégis mihez kezdjünk? – kérdeztem aggódva.

Barátnőm a szemembe nézett, majd szomorúan megrázta a fejét. Sóhajtott és átkarolta a vállam.

– Majd lesz valahogy – vélekedett, miközben kiléptünk az ajtón, és a többiek után eredtünk.


	10. Újabb titkok

**Korhatár:** Nincs, de ha az enyhe durvaság zavar, akkor 12.

**Ajánlás: **Laonak, Vikinek és Szutyoknak, mert ők már tudják, hogy mi múlik egy i betűn:)

**Zene az olvasáshoz: **DNAngel: True Light (/watch?v1g6MgmctHnQ&moderelated&search) Amúgy ajánlom mindenkinek ezt az animét! Hátha a linkre kattintva megjön a kedvetek hozzá :D

**Megjegyzés:** Folytatás valamikor…

**10. fejezet**

**Újabb titkok**

Elérkezett az este, lassan alváshoz készülődtünk. Gyorsan átöltöztem és előszedtem a naplómat. Apropó napló! Mit fog szólni Ginny, ha észreveszi, hogy eltűnt naplója? – gondoltam miközben próbáltam elkapni Rose pillantását. Mikor végre szembesült kérdő tekintetemet, bizonytalanul bólintva előhúzta a könyvecskét a párnája alól, és a háta mögé dugta.

– Lányok! – hallatszott Ginny hangja kissé tompán, mivel éppen a ládájában kutakodott. – Nem láttátok a naplómat?

Jelentőségteljesen barátnőmre néztem, mire ő sóhajtva belekezdett:

– Ginny! Azt hiszem, tudom, hol van a naplód…

A Weasley lány lecsapta a ládája fedelét, és bizakodva Rose-hoz fordult.

– Hol?

– Itt van… – húzta elő vonakodva háta mögül azt az átkozott naplót.

– Köszi! – nyújtotta mosolyogva a kezét Ginny, de Rose nem adta oda.

– Azt hiszem, előbb beszélnünk kell…

– Miről? – kérdezte morcosan, és talán egy kicsit félve is.

– Erről a kis könyvecskéről… – folytatta Rose. – De előbb meg kell ígérned nekünk valamit…

– Mégis mit?! – csattant fel. – Miért nem adod vissza a naplóm?!

– Ginny – emelte fel a hangját Rose is –, ígérd meg, hogy végig hallgatsz! Segíteni akarunk…

– Add vissza a naplóm! Milyen jogon vetted el?? AZONNAL ADD VISSZA!! – a napló után kapott, de Rose ügyesen elkapta a kezét és hátraszorította.

– Most pedig végig hallgatsz! – sziszegte dühösen a lefogott fülébe. – Mary! A pálcáját!

– Bocs, Ginny, de jobb az elővigyázatosság… – mondtam neki bűnbánó arccal, és próbáltam megszerezni a zsebéből kikandikáló pálcát, amit megakadályozott egy jól irányzott rúgással.

_Nos, szívem szerint erőteljesen érdeklődtem volna anyja hogyléte felől, nem is beszélve arról, hogy szívesen beutaltam volna valami trópusi utazásra, de Rose nem hagyott kibontakozni._

Miközben hátracsavarta Ginny mindkét karját, megszerezte a pálcáját, és odahajította nekem.

– Megígéred? – kezdte dühösen, de lágyabb hangon folytatta –, segíteni szeretnék és csak az igazat fogjuk mondani.

– Ginny, tényleg. Csak beszélni szeretnénk – tettem hozzá a csuklómat szorongatva. – Semmi mást.

– Megígérem. De engedj el! – követelte kezét rángatva.

– Oké – válaszolt Rose elengedve Ginnyt, aki ettől a földön kötött ki. Mondjuk, nem zavartatta magát.

– Nos, miről akartok annyira beszélni?

– Mindent tudunk… – kezdte Rose. – Mindent. A feliratot, Mrs.Norrist és még a kakasokat is.

– Tessék?? – kiáltott fel sápadtan.

– Tudjuk, hogy Te festetted a feliratot – folytattam, amennyire tudtam, nyugodt hangon –, de azt is, hogy nem Te vagy a hibás, és…

Sajnos Ginnyhez csak a mondat első fele jutott el, ami miatt nekem ugrott. Lesodort az ágyról, miközben próbálta megszerezni a pálcáját és egyben kikaparni a szemem.

_Nem volt egy kellemes élmény…_

De szerencsére a szemem megmenekült, hála _(újfent) _Rose-nak, ugyanis egy Ginny hátának szegeződő pálcát tartott a kezében.

– Örülnék… – kezdte gúnyosan, miközben fél kézzel felrántotta a lányt, és az ágyra lökte. – HA VÉGRE VÉGIGHALLGATNÁL MINKET!! – üvöltötte dühösen. – MEGÁTKOZLAK, HA NEM MARADSZ NYUGTON!!

A Weasley lány a meglepetésében egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd egy óriási pofont kevert le Rose-nak, és a pálcája után ugrott, ami történetesen a fejemtől nem túl messze volt. De már nem sikerült megkaparintania, mert Rose beváltotta a fenyegetését, és a zöldfényű rontás telibe találta Ginnyt.

_Nyugalom, nem Avada Kedavrázta le!_

A rontás hatására Ginny a padlón kötött ki, és veszettül elkezdett rúgkapálni meg vakarózni. Ennek köszönhetően végre feltápászkodhattam, és begyűjthettem a földön fekvő pálcát is.

– Rose! – kiáltottam barátnőmre.

– Végre végighallgatsz? – kérdezte még mindig előreszegezett pálcával.

– Igen… – nyögte Ginny még mindig rúgkapálva.

– Nyughadj! – szüntette meg a rontást Rose.

Kissé megütődve zuttyantam le az ágyamra, hiszen barátnőm magyarul mondta ki az ellenátkot. _Mi a fene?_

_Amúgy a rontás hatására az ember úgy érzi, mintha tollpihével birizgálnák a bőrét, aminek következtében azt hiszi, több száz hangya mászkál rajta oda-vissza. Ettől persze vakarózni meg rúgkapálni kezd, de önuralommal simán legyőzhető a rontás._

Ginny felkászálódott az ágyra, és szikrázó szemekkel Rose-ra kiáltott:

– Elárulnád végre, hogy miért nem adod vissza a naplóm?

– Meghallgatsz végre? – felelt amaz hasonló hangerővel, de válaszra nem várt. – Mert gonosz és irányít Téged!

– Na, peeersze… – gúnyolódott Ginny.

– Hinned kell nekünk! – erősködött Rose, miközben fel-alá járkált.

– Már miért kéne?

– Mert igazat mondunk – feleltem halkan.

– És ezt miért kéne elhinnem? – tette fel a logikus kérdést.

– Mert nem szokásom hazudni a barátaimnak! – vágtam rá morcosan.

– És mert vannak bizonyítékaink! – egészített ki Rose, miközben idegesen félresöpört egy hajtincset a szeme elöl.

– Bizonyítékok? – nyögte sápadtan Ginny. – Milyen bizonyítékok?

Megforgattam a szemem. Hiszen ezt egyszer már eljátszottuk… Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak éreztem magam. Szerencsémre Rose magához ragadta a kezdeményezést:

– Mikor a falra feliratot festettek, Te nem voltál velünk… és a talárod festékes volt, amikor visszatértél, vörös festékes.

Ginnynek még a szeplői is elfehéredtek rémületében. Tényleg nem emlékszik a tegnapra?

– Emellett, az egyik éjszaka nem voltál az ágyadban, és mikor visszatértél, csupa toll volt a ruhád. Másnap kiderült, hogy Hagrid kakasait megfojtották – vettem át a szót.

Ginny úgy ült az ágyon, mint egy porcelánbaba, mereven és hidegen.

– És azon az éjszakén, mikor Colint megtámadták, Te utána lopóztál. És még sok minden más is volt. – Megfogtam a jéghideg kezét. – Segíteni szeretnénk, mert nem vagy önmagad!

Ahogy elhallgattam, Ginny arcát kezeimbe temetve zokogni kezdett.

_Annyira érthetetlenül viselkedett akkoriban, hogy meg sem lepődtem. Pedig Ginny sírt. Ginny?! A mindig vidám lány nem szokott sírni. Rose se sír. Soha. Csak én vagyok a bőgőmasina, aki még örömében vagy megkönnyebbülésében is képes könnyezni. Hát még, ha álmos vagyok… de kanyarodjunk csak vissza az eredeti történethez._

Az éjjeliszekrényről lekaptam pár zsepit, és a pityergő lány kezébe adtam, aki ezt hálás szipogásokkal köszönte meg. Átkaroltam a vállát, és mialatt duruzsolva próbáltam megnyugtatni, Rose-tól vártam a gondolatban feltett kérdésemre a választ: Most hogyan tovább?

Ginny lassanként megnyugodott, így folytathattuk a kihallgatást.

– Nem sejtettél semmit? – kérdezte Rose halkan, szándékosan nem említve, hogy miket láttunk a naplóban.

– Én… nem is tudom… – kezdte egy orrfújás után. – Egy ideje már fura… mármint az eszem olyan… töredezett… lyukas… Nem emlékszem egy csomó mindenre, hogy hol jártam…mit csináltam…

– Ez megmagyaráz pár dolgot – vetettem közbe.

– És aztán olyan fura dolgok történtek velem… a festék… a tollak… és elkéstem átváltoztatástanról, de nem tudom, miért… Azt hiszem – folytatta lassan –, kezdtem belátni, hogy én vagyok a merénylő. Ezt el is mondtam Tomnak… – itt megakadt egy kicsit. – Tom… Ő… a napló…

– Tudjuk – nyugtattam.

– Tessék? Mégis honnan tudtok róla? Mit…? – megint megcsuklott a hangja, – Miért érzem azt, hogy ez már megtörtént? – kérdezte ijedten.

– Mert így van – válaszolt Rose. – Tegnap este is próbáltunk Veled beszélni.

– De nem voltam eszméletlen? A hógolyó… – látva fejcsóválásunkat, abbahagyta. – De nem emlékszem! – halántékára szorította a kezét, miközben hevesen rázta a fejét. – Nem emlékszem. – Hirtelen sikolynak is beillő hangon szólalt meg – Megtámadtam valakit?

– Nem, nyugodj meg! Nem tudunk róla, hogy lett volna bármilyen támadás is.

– Biztos?

– Igen!

Hallgattunk. Mindenki emésztette a hallottakat, majd Rose vette fel újra a beszélgetés fonalát.

– Ginny, nem gondoltál semmire, hogy miért teszed azt, amit?

A kérdezett erre a fejét rázta.

– Nem tudom… fogalmam sincs. – Felváltva ránk pillantott – De azt hiszem, nektek van ötletetek.

– Igen… – válaszoltam. – A napló, Tom.

– Az nem lehet – hüledezett Ginny. – Képtelenség.

– Nem az! Ez a könyvecske már bizonyította, hogy gonosz! Megpróbált fekete mágiára csábítani!

– Fekete mágiára? De hogyan? Mikor? Mi…?

– Tegnap. Utána akartam nézni a naplódnak, és egy kicsit "beszélgettünk". Azt hiszem, megbabonázott.

– Nem lehet… – motyogta Ginny maga elé meredve.

– Tudsz valamit róla? Tomról? – kérdezte Rose.

– Igen, valamennyit. A neve Tom Denem. A napló meg ötven éves.

– Más?

– Semmi.

– Ginny! Egy vadidegen fószernek fecseged ki a titkaid? – háborodtam fel. – Ez a varázsvilágban normális? Mert nálunk nagyon nem!

– Az átváltoztatástan könyvemben találtam, és olyan kedves volt – mentegetőzött.

– Jaj Ginny! – nyögtem fejcsóválva, majd abbahagytam, hogy az anyját játsszam. – Nekem mondott mást is, hogy Roxfortos volt és ismeri Lucius Malfoyt.

– Malfoyt? – hökkent meg a Weasley lány. – Mégis honnan?

– Nem mondta… Nem volt túl sok időm kérdezgetni.

– Pedig valahogy meg kéne tudnunk pár dolgot – vélekedett Rose.

– Én hozzá nem érek még egyszer ahhoz az elátkozott könyvhöz! – tiltakoztam.

– Akkor majd én! – ajánlkozott Ginny.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – csattantam fel. – Hogy újra megbabonázzon? Kösz, de nincs kedvem meghalni! – gúnyolódtam, bár ez a lehetőség még mindig fennállt.

– Mi van?? – Ginny felpattant, és dühödten rám kiáltott. – Nem bántanálak Titeket!

– Na peersze! – válaszoltam karba font kézzel. – Mert még nem volt rá példa, mi?

– Tessék?! – kérdezett vissza tágra nyílt szemekkel.

– Abbahagynátok a veszekedést? – szúrta közbe Rose, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást. – Inkább találjuk ki, mi legyen! – Egyikünk sem szólt. – Ülj már le! – parancsolta Ginnynek, majd végigmért minket. – Ötletek?

– Hát, talán utánanézhetnénk ennek a Denemnek a könyvtárban vagy a Trófeateremben – javasoltam.

– Jó ötlet. Akkor holnap ezzel kezdjük – zárta le a kérdést, majd Ginnyhez fordult. – Sajnálom, de nem adhatom vissza a naplót.

– Sejtettem – dörmögte amaz sötéten.

– Szerintem oda kellene adni McGalagonynak vagy az igazgatónak – javasoltam.

– Ne… csak azt ne! Rögtön kicsapnának!

– Szerintem ezt a kérdést napoljuk és menjünk aludni! – vágott közbe Rose, megelőzve egy újabb veszekedést.

Némán átöltöztünk, és ki-ki a maga ágyában emésztette a történteket.

Aznap éjjel a csöndet nem törte meg pennasercegés.

Másnap reggeli után felszaladtunk a Trófea Terembe, de nem találtunk túl sok mindent: Denem prefektus és iskolaelső volt, meg kapott egy medált valami mágikus munkáért. Ami viszont érdekes volt, hogy kapott egy díjat "Önzetlenül az iskoláért" címmel. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ezt mivel érdemelhette ki, mert nekem nem tűnik egy önzetlen fickónak…

A könyvtár már hasznosabb volt, de a fél napunk ráment a kutakodásra. Dél körül végre találtam valamit, odacipeltem a többkilós művet, és amennyire csak tudtam, finoman raktam le. A hangra Madam Cvikker rosszallóan nézett felénk.

– A XX. század Roxfortos diákjai? – olvasta fel a címet Rose. – Mit találtál?

– Ezt hallgassátok: "Tom Rowle Denem, Roxforti diák 1942–1949, Mardekár-ház tanulója, prefektus, iskolaelső, kiváló diák." 13 R.B.F.-et szerzett és 9 kitűnő R.A.V.A.SZ.-t! "1944-ben Mágikus Munkáért medált kapott, amit a bűbájtan kutatásaival érdemelt ki. 1945-ben az "Önzetlenül az iskoláért" díjjal jutalmazták." Van még róla egy kép, de semmi más, ami csak azért fura, mert mindenki másnál a további élete is le van írva.

– Különös… – jegyezte meg Rose.

– Mintha cenzúrázva lenne – vélekedtem.

– Lehetséges – értett egyet Ginny. – Nem sokat tudtunk meg.

– Talán mégis beszélnünk kéne vele – javasolta Rose.

– Nem hiszem, hogy túl jó ötlet… Ginnynek nem kéne, én meg nem fogok.

– Akkor majd én!

– Szerintem nem kéne. És ha megbabonáz?

– Nem fog!

– Honnan tudod?

Erre barátnőm csak vállát vont, és az óráját kezdte fixírozni.

– Ebédidő van. Jöttök? – kászálódott fel.

– Aha – pattant fel Ginny is.

– Én még maradok – hajoltam a könyv fölé. – Kutakodom egy kicsit.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Rose furcsán nézve.

– Igen. Jó étvágyat! – rögtön vissza is temetkeztem a könyvbe, a többiek meg ebédelni mentek.

_Akkor nézzük csak ezt a könyvet! Hasznosnak látszik. Mostani diákokról is ír? _– a tartalomjegyzékhez lapoztam – _Hmmm, White, Mary 17169-73. oldal. Négyen is vagyunk, utolsó, ez az. Ez én vagyok. Na lássuk, mi van itt: jó… a nevem, eredeti nevem, állampolgárság. "Griffendél-ház tanulója, most elsőéves, segítőtársa: Nevotil (farkas)." Hogy mim? MI?? Mi ez az egész? Erről én miért nem tudok? Na folytassuk csak! "Álomneve: Fénycsepp" ÁLOMNÉV?? Mi jöhet még? Különben is milyen név már ez a Fénycsepp! Mi lehet ez? Van másnak is ilyen… segítőtársa? Meggie Whitter, nem… Aloise McNeel, nem… Susanne Belly, nem… Thomas Osbirn… neki sem! Rose Turner… igen. IGEN?? Miket is ír Rose-hoz? Név, eredeti név, ház, tovább már! "Segítőtársa: Calanor (tigris), álomneve: Éjláng." Szóval Rose-nak is van ilyen, milye is? Ja i–gen: álomneve. Talán ő tudja mi ez. _ Becsuktam a könyvet és terhemet cipelve, Madam Cvikker pultja felé indultam. Kedves mosolyt varázsoltam az arcomra, mert hiszek abban, hogy egy mosollyal sok mindent el lehet érni.

– Jó napot kívánok! – köszöntem a lehető legártatlanabb hangon. – Ezt a könyvet szeretném – tettem le a kötetet a pultra, amilyen halkan csak tudtam. – És szeretnék egy kis segítséget kérni.

– Ezt a könyvet nem lehet kikölcsönözni – válaszolt fel sem nézve.

– Oh, nem tudtam – jegyeztem meg elszontyolodva.

– Mit akarsz még? – kérdezte a könyvtárosok bájos hangján.

– Könyveket keresek az álomnévről vagy segítőtársról, de nem igazán tudom, hogy merre találom.

Ahogy említettem az álomnevet felpillantott és a szemében valamilyen mélyről jövő csillogást fedeztem fel.

– A varázskultúráknál keresgélj, az ázsiai polcon a sámánizmusnál. Persze azoknak a könyveknek az írói azt hiszik, hogy ez az egész csak mese. Ezért inkább olvasd el Az ősi magyar hitvilág című könyvet Kendétől. Mivel magyar nyelvű, rakok rá neked egy fordító bűbájt. Invito Az ősi magyar hitvilág, Kende!

Elhajoltam a könyv elől, ami gyorsan a könyvtáros felé repült. Rögtön rászórta volna a fordítóbűbájt, de közbevágtam.

– Köszönöm, de arra nem lesz szükség. Tudok magyarul.

– Ó, szóval te vagy a négy közül az egyik. Most eredj! Dolgom van még.

– Még egyszer köszönöm! – fogtam a könyvet és kisiettem. Míg ki nem értem, végig éreztem azt a furcsa, csillogó tekintetet a hátamon.

A nagyteremben már alig volt valaki és persze Rose-ék nem voltak a kevesek között. Gyorsan belapátoltam a currys csirkét, miközben azon filóztam, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne mindez paprikásan, majd felszaladtam a klubhelyiségbe, hátha ott vannak a lányok. Nem voltak ott, de még a szobánkban sem találtam őket. Csak Denem naplója feküdt nyitva Ginny ágyán. Nem volt semmi ötletem, hogy merre lehetnek, ezért visszacammogtam a klubhelyiségbe és bevackoltam magam egy kandalló közeli fotelbe olvasni.

Az első fejezet az Álomvilágról szólt. A lényeg az, hogy az álmok ugyanolyan fontosak, mint a valóság. Először is, van a Világfa, aminek kilenc ága van és három szintre osztják: Gyökérszint, Törzsszint, Lombszint. Minden levél, kéregrepedés és gyökérgubanc egy-egy külön álomvilág. Például a Piroska és a farkas mesevilága egy levélen ül. Az éberek (vagyis a muglik) általában a Törzsszintre álmodják magukat, míg a révülők (boszorkányok, varázslók) képesek egyik világból a másikba révülni (utazni) a segítőtársuk hátán. A második fejezet erről a segítőtársról szólt. A segítőtárs csak az álomvilágban látható valódi formájában. A segítőállat a révülő fél lelke, a jobbik fele, ezért vigyázni kell rá, mert ha megsérül, a révülő is megsérül.

– Vajon az én segítőtársam… öh… megvan! Nevotil. Milyen lehet? – gondolkoztam hangosan a pattogó tüzet bámulva. – De mi is ez az egész révülés? Meg Álomvilág? Azt hiszem, beszélek Rose-zal. Talán ő tud valamit.

Tovább olvasgattam… volna, ha egy ajtócsapódás miatt nem ejtettem volna ki a kezemből a könyvet. Ugyanis Rose és Ginny éppen a szobánkból rontott ki.

– Rose! Ginny! Ti meg hogyan? – kérdeztem zavartan.

– Mary! – vonta magára a figyelmemet Rose. – Láttuk, hogy Hagridot kicsapják!

– Azért, mert megölte Hisztis Myrtle-t – tette hozzá Ginny.


	11. Pókok, farkas és egyéb állatfajok

**Ajánlás: **Adelasnak, a sok kedves szóért, bíztatásért és segítségért és Johanna Flórának: Isten hozott ezen a világon!

**Megjegyzés: **Tudom, nagyon sok ideje nem frissítettem :( Nem mentegetőzöm, aki ismer tudja, hogy miért nem. Sajnos most sem ígérhetek gyors feltöltést :(

**Emlékeztetőül:** az előző fejezetekben kiderült, hogy Ginny támadja meg a diákokat, össze is vesztek a lányok, azután Gin eltűnt, másnap meg nem emlékezett semmire. Mary egy furcsa álmot látott a veszekedés után, amiből nem emlékszik semmire, meg egy másikat is látott, de abból meg nem ért semmit XD Végül nyomozgattunk egy kicsit Tom Denem után, de a könyvek nem segítettek, se a trófeaterem. A könyvtárban Mary egy olyan könyvre bukkant, amiben a század roxfortosairól van szó, és megtudta, hogy van álomneve. Éppen az álomvilágról olvasott, amikor is:

„– _Vajon az én segítőtársam… öh… megvan! Nevotil. Milyen lehet? – gondolkoztam hangosan a pattogó tüzet bámulva. – De mi is ez az egész révülés? Meg Álomvilág? Azt hiszem, beszélek Rose-zal. Talán ő tud valamit._

_Tovább olvasgattam… volna, ha egy ajtócsapódás miatt nem ejtettem volna ki a kezemből a könyvet. Ugyanis Rose és Ginny éppen a szobánkból rontott ki._

– _Rose! Ginny! Ti meg hogyan? – kérdeztem zavartan._

– _Mary! – vonta magára a figyelmemet Rose. – Láttuk, hogy Hagridot kicsapják!_

– _Azért, mert megölte Hisztis Myrtle-t – tette hozzá Ginny."_

**11. fejezet**

**Pókok, farkas és egyéb állatfajok…**

Először meg sem tudtam szólalni, majd kiszakadt belőlem a kérdés:

– Micsoda?

– Láttuk, Mary! Valami bíróság előtt volt… – kezdte Rose.

– Tanúnak hívták be Tomot, aki Hagridot vádolta.

– És bűnösnek találták és kicsapták a suliból!

– A pálcáját meg eltörték.

– Állj! – szakítottam félbe az egyre hangosabb információ-közlést. – Csak szépen sorjában! Mégis hol láttátok mindezt?

A két kérdezett egymásra sandított, majd Ginny kibökte:

– A naplóban…

– A NAPLÓBAN?! Ti nem vagytok komplettek! Hogy nyúlhattatok ahhoz az elátkozott tárgyhoz?

– Válaszokra volt szükségünk! – kiabált vissza Rose. – Különben is, bagoly mondja verébnek!

– Azt hittem, ezt megbeszéltük! Arról volt szó, hogy senki sem nyúl hozzá!

Rose csípős válaszát Ginny megakadályozta.

– Hagyjátok abba! Most nem ez a lényeg, hanem amit megtudtunk!

– Jól van! – vettem egy mély levegőt. – Nem ültök le? – Megvártam, amíg lehuppannak. – Akkor most valaki mesélje el, mi történt!

– Ebéd után visszajöttünk ide – kezdte Rose –, de nem bírtunk várni rád, ezért úgy határoztunk, hogy csinálunk valamit.

– Felmentünk a szobánkba és felváltva irogattunk Tomnak – folytatta Ginny.

– Adtuk az ártatlant, hogy nem is tudjuk milyen, és kérdezgettük a Titkok Kamrájáról…

– Azt írta, hogy ő is tud a kamráról, mert az ő idejében nyitották ki.

– Azt állította, hogy ő leplezte le a tettest, aki nem más volt, mint Hagrid.

– Persze mi nem hittük el! – csattant fel Ginny.

– Erre azt írta, hogy meg tudja nekünk mutatni az emlékeit, mire mi egy tárgyalóteremben találtuk magunkat.

– Hagrid ott ült egy székben, amihez oda volt láncolva. Tommal együtt léptünk be az ajtón, éppen amikor Dumbledore leült. Minket senki se vett észre.

– Mintha szellemek lettünk volna, vagy mi – tette hozzá Rose.

– Szóval a bíró kérdezgetni kezdte Tomot.

– És _az _elmondta, hogy Hagrid egy szörnyet tartott valahol az alagsorban.

– Egy acromantulát – egészítette ki Ginny.

– Hogy mit? – néztem rá kérdőn.

– Egy óriási pókot.

– Fúj! – Borzadó arcomon a többiek jót nevettek.

– De hát ismerjük Hagridot…

– Te elhiszed, hogy megtámadott és megölt valakit? – kérdeztem Rose-tól elképedve.

– Azt nem. De hogy egy ilyen állatot tartott, azt simán kinézem belőle.

– Folytatnám a történetet – vetett közbe Ginny. – Szóval, Tom azt állította, hogy látta Hagridot mindenfele sündörögni, és hogy mikor Myrtle meghalt, pont aznap veszekedtek.

– Hagrid és Hisztis Myrtle?

– Aha. Tom azt mondta, hogy zengett tőlük az előcsarnok.

– És min kaptak össze? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

– Elvileg azon, hogy ööö… Szóval Hagridnak tetszett Myrtle és…

– Mi?! Ezt nem hiszem el! – csóváltam a fejemet.

– Szóval tetszett neki, de a lány valaki más után ácsingózott, aki Hagrid szerint egy gerinctelen mardekáros és nem szabad megbízni benne.

– Hát, nem csoda, hogy ezen kiakadt – jegyeztem meg. – Mondott még valamit Tom?

– Nem sokat – válaszolt Rose. – Kérdezgették még magáról, de nem mondott semmi újdonságot.

– Utána mi történt?

– Kiküldték Tomot a teremből, majd egy idő után kijött a többi ember, köztük Hagrid is, és a folyosón vártak – folytatta Ginny. – Utána visszahívták Hagridot, majd kijött mindenki.

– Meghozták az ítéletet.

– Tom kérdésére Flitwick elárulta a döntést, hogy Hagridot eltanácsolták, a pálcáját kettétörték, de Dumbledore elintézte, hogy itt maradhasson a Roxfortban vadőrsegédként.

– Itt ért véget az emlék – fejezte be Rose.

– Vagyis akkor nem bűnös! – jelentettem ki határozottan. Értetlen képüket látva megmagyaráztam. – Nem maradhatott volna gyerekek közelében, ha veszélyes. Vagyis Dumbledore biztos az ártatlanságában. És ha az ítélethozók tényleg biztosan tudták volna, hogy Hagrid gyilkos, akkor börtönbe csukták volna, nem? Akármit is mond Dumbledore!

– Van benne valami – bólogatott Ginny.

– Nekem az egész ügy elég furcsa – merengett Rose. – Minek mutatta meg ezt nekünk? Mindenki, aki ismeri Hagridot, ezt nem hiheti el.

– Nem tudom, mit gondoljak… De az biztos, hogy nem szívesen találkoznék hatalmas pókokkal – jegyeztem meg borzongva.

– Én se nagyon értem, hiszen Tom tudja, hogy Hagrid a barátom.

Csöndesen merengtünk tovább.

– Most mit fogunk csinálni? – szólalt meg Ginny újra.

– Mondjuk meg kéne szabadulni a naplótól… – vetettem fel az ötletet, de a két tiltakozó arcot látva, kissé meglepődtem. – Miért? Ti mit akartok tenni?

– Megtudni még pár dolgot – válaszolt Rose. – Van még pár kérdésünk.

– Meg nem akarhatod, hogy más kezébe kerüljön – tette hozzá Ginny.

– Ezért mondtam, hogy el kéne pusztítani!

– De, ha még sok mindent megtudhatnánk tőle? – érvelt Ginny tovább.

– Ti teljesen megőrültetek? – kiáltottam rájuk. – Tudod te, miket tettél a hatása alatt? – szegeztem a lánynak a kérdést. – És te, Rose? Te láttad mire képes! Még te is így gondolod?

– Igen! Még a hasznunkra lehet.

– Na peeersze! Nagy hasznunk lesz abból, ha még több embert megtámad a hatása alatt! Ha elég ügyesek vagyunk, valakit meg is öl! – ordítottam.

– Nem fogok senkit se megölni! – kiabált vissza Ginny.

– És év elején meg azt mondtad volna, hogy nem fogsz senkit se megtámadni!

– Mary, nyugodj már le! – próbálkozott Rose lecsendesíteni. – Nem lesz semmi baj!

– Te már csak tudod, mi? Nem te hoztad vissza a kábulatból!

– Mert neked mindig igazad van, ugye? De most tévedsz!

– Valahogy nincs kedvem meghalni!

– Hagyjátok már abba!! – ordított ránk Ginny. – Nem fogok senkit se bántani!

– Ti megőrültetek! Ezt nem hallgatom tovább! – azzal fogtam magam és kirohantam a portrélyukon. Sikeresen nekiütköztem Harryéknek, de nem törődtem velük, pedig hallottam, hogy utánam  
kiáltanak:

– Hé, Mary! Mi van?

– Ezt meg mi lelte? – kérdezte Ron.

Lerohantam a lépcsőn, ki a havas udvarra a kedvenc fámhoz és csak ordítottam. A hangom elnyelte a csípős szél, ami az arcomba fújta a havat, de én ezt nem vettem észre, sem azt, hogy a könnyek az orcámra fagytak. Nem érdekelt, hogy csak pulcsiban állok a viharban, a külvilágot kizárta a dühöm. A vége felé már olyan volt a hangom, mint a farkas vonyítás. Sokáig álltam, végül csendben, míg egy meleg hang ki nem zökkentett a révületből. Negyed óra múlva már kezdtem érzékelni a külvilágot, és ennek köszönhetően úgy éreztem, mintha a bőröm minden egyes pontjába tűt szúrnának.

_Így jár az a bolond, aki vagy egy órát áll egy angliai hóviharban…_

Lassan felfogtam, hogy valaki egy meleg pokrócot terített rám és, hogy egy kandalló mellett üldögélhetek. Végül nagy nehezen ki tudtam nyitni a szemem, így rájöttem, hogy Hagridnál vagyok és arra is, hogy Agyar a lábamnál fekszik. Próbáltam valami olyasmit mondani, hogy _„Hali, Hagrid! Kösz, hogy behoztál!" _de csak egy elhaló nyögésre futotta. Mondjuk a vadőr már ebből is tudta, hogy magamhoz tértem, és egy nagy bögre mézes teát nyomott a kezembe. Az ital borzalmasan meleg volt, és végig égette a torkom, de ez mégis jó volt, mert felpezsdült a vérem. Kis idő múlva már meg tudtam szólalni.

– Hagrid! – kezdtem rekedten. – Köszönöm.

– Nincs mit! – mosolygott rám, majd elkomorult. – Mégis mit kerestél kint ebben a viharban? Mi lett volna, ha nem látlak meg? – Hangjából sütött az aggodalom és a szemrehányás.

– Sajnálom – motyogtam.

– Mary, nem lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen!

– Én csak… – Nem tudtam mit mondani.

– Miért álltál ott kinn?

Nem feleltem. _Tényleg, miért is?_

– Idd meg a teád.

Csendesen kortyolgattam, majd mikor összeszedtem a bátorságom, megszólaltam:

– Hagrid, mi folyik a Roxfortban?

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte ijedten.

– A Titkok Kamrájára. Tényleg létezik?

Nem felelt, csak gyorsan elkezdett egy újabb teát készíteni.

– Létezik, igaz? – Egy pillanatra megállt a keze. – Tényleg létezik! A Titkok Kamrája! Te jó ég! Ezért nem válaszolsz, mert igaz! De hogyhogy nem találta meg senki? – Semmi válasz. – De hát 50 éve? Akkor meghalt valaki!

Hirtelen megfordult és rámmeredt. Hoppá… elszóltam magam…

– Te meg honnan tudsz erről?

– Én…öh… olvastam egy könyvben.

– Milyen könyvben?

– A XX. század roxfortosaiban – válaszoltam gondolkodás nélkül. _Nem is rossz ötlet! Utána nézek benne._

Visszafordult a teakészítéshez, de mintha valamit dörmögött volna a bajsza alatt.

– Denem.

Majdnem kiesett a kezemből a bögre, de nyeltem egyet és próbáltam összeszedni a bátorságom.

– Mondtál valamit, Hagrid?

– Nem.

Óvatosan leraktam a bögrém, nehogy baja essen.

– De igen, azt mondtad, Denem. – A kezében tartott teafüves doboz a földön landolt. – Rá gondoltál, igaz?

Összeszedte a kiborult teafüvet, majd felém fordult. Meleg szemeiből csak úgy sütött az ijedtség, a tanácstalanság és az aggodalom. Valamitől meg akart kímélni.

_Oh, ha tudtam volna…_

Egy ideig még fürkészte az arcomat, majd nehezen, de bólintott.

– Mit tudsz róla? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

– Miért kérdezed? – próbált visszakozni.

– Mondd el, kérlek! Tudnom kell! – erősködtem.

– Miért olyan fontos ez neked? – leült velem szemben.

– Lehet, hogy valaki veszélyben van…

– Mary. – Rámemelte a tekintetét, amitől elszégyelltem magam.

– Nem kell beszélned róla – visszakoztam bűnbánóan, de a kíváncsiságomat nem tudtam legyőzni. – Csak pár kérdésem lenne.

Hallgatását beleegyezésnek vettem.

– Ki volt ez a Denem? Ismerted?

– Igen, prefektus volt, iskolaelső, jó tanuló és a legtöbb tanár kedvence. – Elhúzta a száját, ami elég furcsa reakció volt tőle. – Egy évfolyamra jártunk, de ő mardekáros volt.

– Jóban voltatok?

– Nem, soha.

– És milyen természetű volt?

– Nem ismertem túl jól – tért ki a válasz elől.

_Ez így nem lesz könnyű… Talán nem kéne faggatnom… _

– Miért mondtad most a nevét?

– Csak eszembe jutott.

– Pont mikor a Titkok Kamrájáról kérdeztelek?

– A Titkok Kamrájáról? – kérdezett vissza esetlen nemtörődömséggel.

_Ennek semmi értelme, úgy se tudok meg tőle semmit._

– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha megyek – mondtam. Egy hajtásra megittam a maradék teám, amitől úgy éreztem, belülről égek, és felpattantam, de rögtön össze is csuklottam. A szervezetem még nem tért teljesen magához.

– Dehogy mész! – Felemelt a földről és az ágyra fektetett, majd hozott valahonnan még takarókat.

Hiába voltam vízszintes helyzetben, szédültem és fehér pontok villództak a szemem előtt. Becsuktam a szemem, hátha úgy jobb lesz, de csak még jobban szédültem, ezért inkább kinyitottam, de akkor meg még több fehér pont jelent meg, majd elsötétült minden, és én beleájultam egy rémálomba.

Szédelegve felültem, de majdnem visszahanyatlottam. Tapogatózva kerestem valamit, aminek neki támaszkodhatok, és sikeresen találtam egy fatönköt. Kifújtam magamat, mert már ez a kicsi mozgás is kifárasztott, és lassan kezdtem rájönni, hogy itt valami nem stimmel.

– Hol vagyok? – Hangom tompán elhalt a ködben.

Sötét volt, de ha nem lett volna, akkor se láttam volna semmit, hála a tejfehérségnek körülöttem.Ágreccsenést hallottam valahonnan balról és puha lépteket, amik felém közeledtek. Mint egy őrült kutattam a pálcám után, és ahogy a kezembe keveredett, rögtön varázsoltam is.

– Lumos!

Azt hiszem nem ez volt a legjobb ötlet, mert bár némileg világosabb lett, de a léptek megálltak, majd újra elindultak felém, immár futva.

– Nox! – suttogtam, de már késő volt.

Az árny megállt előttem, majd felmordult és támadott.

A szívem egy dobbanást tuti kihagyott, de az állat nem rám ugrott, hanem valamire mögöttem.

– Lumos! – suttogtam újra, és ha lett volna hangom, felsikoltok.

Egy farkas vívott ádáz harcot egy akkora pókkal, mint önmaga. Harapások, csapások, morgás, csáprágó csattogás, minden egy rémes szimfóniává állt össze, és egyre hangosodott, ahogy a harc folyt. Újabb árnyak kerengtek körülöttem, hol közeledve, hol távolodva, már majdnem elérve, mégis visszahúzódva, mikor odafordultam, hogy a pálca fényénél megnézzem mik azok. Egyre sötétebb és sötétebb lett, a fény már csak engem ölelt körbe.

Már a küzdőket se láttam, és mintha a neszek is közeledtek volna. Kezdtem egyre jobban bepánikolni, főleg amikor rájöttem, hogy nem tudok felállni, mert beleragadtam valamibe. Ahogy őrülten próbáltam kiszabadulni, a hangok még közelebb jöttek. A fénysugár szélén, megpillantottam egy szőrös, fekete lábat és a félelemtől leblokkoltam. Csak meredtem előre, kezemben remegett a pálca, az agyamban meg az visszhangzott, hogy: _Itt a vége, már nincs tovább. _A kör kezdett bezárulni körülöttem, de ekkor a farkas, támadásra készen, berontott elém. Ettől végre kiszabadultam a kábulatból.

– Tűzap! – kiáltottam, fogalmam sincs, hogy miért, de vakító fényesség támadt és a pókok ijedten hátráltak, így volt időm egy pillantást vetni a farkasra.

Kölyök volt még, de bátor. Rozsdabarna bundáját nemcsak kékesszürke szőrszálak, hanem vér is ékesítette. Rámemelte a tekintetét, és mintha szólni akart volna, de hirtelen eltűnt minden. A sokktól, hogy felébredtem, ijedten húzódtam hátra, miközben próbáltam felfogni, hogy mi is történt, amiben a hozzámszóló nem igazán segített.

– Na végre, hogy magához tért Miss. White!

Még mindig értetlenül néztem körbe, de lassan tudatosult benne, hogy a gyengélkedőn lehetek. Mondjuk ezt főleg Madam Pomfreyból gondoltam, hiszen elég sötét volt már.

– Miss White!

– Hmm?

– Miss White! – hallottam a kissé erőteljesebb hangot.

– Oh, bocsánat, asszonyom! – motyogtam, miközben próbáltam visszatérni a valóságba, ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű.

– Hogy érzi magát?

Most mondjam azt neki, hogy éppen még azt se tudom, hogy fiú vagyok-e vagy lány, mert óriási pókok vacsinak néztek? Vagy meséljem el, hogy egy farkas mentett meg, aztán beszélni akart velem? Mellesleg egy tök értelmetlen szótól vakító fényt csináltam? Az biztos csak túl élénk a fantáziám…

– Hát – kezdtem, de rögtön köhögnöm kellett –, kissé tompa minden – folytattam halkan és rekedten –, de a torkom – torokköszörülés – eléggé fáj – fejeztem be nagyot nyelve.

– Azt gondoltam. Nagy felelőtlenség volt ez a kinti séta, de meglátom, mit tehetek.

Egy pillanatra eltűnt, majd egy rakat bájitallal jelent meg.

– Éhes? – A fejemet ráztam. – Igen, kapott tápláló bájitalt, amíg eszméletlen volt. Tehát ezt a négyet igya meg!

_Juhú, Kalapkúra bájital! Fúj…_

Sorra kiittam az üvegcséket, bár az egyiket elég nehéz volt, mert az állaga olyan volt, mint a méz, az íze meg a gejl és az édes hányás között volt valahol elveszve. Miután a négy gyógyitalt letuszkoltam a torkomon, a javasasszony egy ötödiket nyomott a kezembe. Kétségbeesett arcomat látva, megszólalt:

– Álomtalan Altató. Szüksége van a nyugodt pihenésre, lázálmok nélkül.

Kicsit vacilláltam, de végül ez a fiola is kiürült, én pedig belesüppedtem a szürke semmibe.

_Nem tudom, más hogy van vele, de én utálok arra ébredni, hogy bámulnak._

Elfintorodtam, mert újra érzékeltem a külvilágot és fájt a torkom, meg lázam is lehetett. Ki akart volna erre ébredni? De hát az a kellemetlen bizsergés a tarkómon nem hagyott, így morcosan, de kinyitottam a szemem. Rose ült az ágyam mellett, amitől nem lettem boldogabb.

– Hogy vagy?

Legszívesebben elküldtem volna a sunyiba, hogy aludni akarok, és különben is, őt ne érdekeljem, de egy hang se jött ki a torkomon. Nyeltem egyet, és megpróbáltam újra mondani valamit, de nem sikerült. Dühösen mutattam a torkomra és megráztam a fejem.

– Nincs hangod?

Bólintottam.

– Legalább végighallgatsz.

Bosszúsan néztem rá, majd mutattam, hogy adjon már pergament és pennát. Mikor nagy kegyesen (vagyis jó lassan) előkotorta, amit kértem, felfirkanthattam a mondandóm.

_Ha a naplóról van szó, azt nem most kéne._

– Már pedig meg kell beszélnünk!

_Ne ITT!_

– Miért ne? Madam Pomfrey az előbb ment el, nem fog zavarni.

_Bárki meghallhatja._

– Mégis ki? Senki nem jár erre.

A fejemet ráztam, és a kezemmel a terem másik végébe mutattam, ahol egy paraván állt.

– Ja, tényleg, Hermione.

_Észre se vetted?_ – kajánkodtam.

– Miért, te igen?

Határozottan bólintottam, amire Rose inkább nem is reagált.

– De a beszélgetést nem úszod meg!

_Gondoltam… Amúgy mizujs? Csend, rend, béke, nyugalom?_

– Amúgy igen. A Weasleyk Harryvel kiegészülve éppen hógolyóznak, aztán majd jönnek ide.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, már hallottuk is az egyre közeledő dübörgést, majd a kis csapat kvázi berobbant az ajtón. Egy hógolyó közel hozzá a falnak csapódott, majd kisebb sortűz következett, ami elől Harry, Ron és Ginny próbált elbújni, kevés sikerrel. Csodával határos módon mi Rose-zal szárazon megúsztuk. Egy pillanattal később az ikrek jelentek meg fülig érő szájjal.

– Feladjátok végre?

– Mert ha nem, van még pár irányítható hógolyónk.

– Megadjuk magunk! – jött elő Ginny az egyik éjjeliszekrény mögül.

– Na azért! – mondta Fred, mikor Harry és Ron is előkerült felemelt kézzel nevetve.

– Mizu, Mary? – kérdezte George miközben leült egy székre.

Ezalatt Harry és Ron idebiccentettek nekem, majd feltűnésmentesen elosontak a paraván felé.

Rámosolyogtam a kérdezőre, majd mutattam neki, hogy nincs hangom.

– Oh, te szegény! – sajnálkozott mosolyogva, miközben én bőszen bólogattam.

– És mondd csak, Mary, milyen érzés némának lenni? – kérdezte Fred kaján vigyorral.

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy válaszoljak, mikor leesett, hogy ez nem fog menni. A többiek meg jót nevettek a tátva maradt számon, de hamarosan, bár hangtalanul, de csatlakoztam hozzájuk én  
is.

– Egy szavad sincs? – szúrta közbe George, még eggyel növelve az általános jókedvet. A jó hangulatnak Madam Pomfrey vetett végett, mikor is kiparancsolt minden látogatót, és a kezembe nyomott jó pár bájitalt, amik igencsak rám fértek. A fájdalommentesség meghozta a kellemes nyomottságot is, és éreztem, hogy egy álom magával ragad.


End file.
